The Engagement Kiss
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: Harry seems to have once again been left in the dark, unbeknownst to him he has a rare creature blood and when an unsuspecting Severus Snape comes to pick him up on the eve of his birthday chaos ensues. Anal, Angst, Bi, Bond, D/s, HJ, M/M, MPreg, Oral.
1. The Engagement Kiss

A/N: This story is something I'm writing on the fly, thus I have little to no idea where or how I want it to end up. As per my own style I'm going to make it up as I go along and once the idea formulates itself I will return to the early parts to re-write it. Thus please bear with me, as this will most likely jump and be incongruous in parts. I also don't have any of the books with me right now, so while I plan to have this story run somewhat parallel, I guarantee it wont in the beginning. I also have no beta to re-read this so please feel free to point out any errors simply be kind about it? I'm fragile. =P Thus the end of my semi-rant, onward with the show!  
(UPDATE: Now being beta'd!!!!) 3

"I WHAT?" The Boy-Who-Lived shouted, his temper spiking and his emerald green eyes flashing silver stripes through them.

"Please calm down m'boy," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Harry growled low in his throat. A cough from the corner on the other side of the room drew their attention, as Severus Snape looked disdainfully between them.

"Albus stop being purposefully vague," the Potion Master snarled, annoyed with the Headmaster. Harry looked at him briefly before refocusing on the old man.

"Well Harry, there's something I should have told you earlier, I suppose. There are so many things I should have told you…" he mumbled looking away briefly. "Harry you aren't _necessarily_ human." When he received no response, but a blank stare, he continued on.

"You are a rare magical species called an Ander, I was hoping that the Ander blood in you would remain dormant, but it seems that it had it hasn't." Harry simply sat heavily in the over stuffed chair looking back over at Snape, ignoring the new feeling that surged through him at the sight. The Potions Master all but ignored him.

"What does Snape have to do with it?" he demanded.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Albus corrected absently. "Well, you see, Harry, when I sent Severus to retrieve you on the eve of your birthday it seems you were coming into your inheritance, and well, your Ander instincts took over." The headmaster seemed to be having difficulty saying what exactly the boy had done.

"Potter your extreme inability to control yourself led you to formally propose to me via an Engagement Kiss. And before you ask no you cannot simply 'take it back', your Ander blood would not allow it. Apparently your instincts have deemed me a 'worthy' mate and will take no substitute save a witch or wizard stronger than myself." Snape said is usual snarky tone in place as was the sneer. The sneer seemed to slice through Harry's numb body.

"M'boy are you alright?" Dumbledore began to ask but before he finished the sentence a sharp green light erupted from Harry, once it faded he was left in the seat gasping. Snape and Albus looking around nervously when a responding white light formed, two dark silhouettes stepped out.

"Give me one good reason not to rip your heart out of your lying, manipulating body Albus Dumbledore!" demanded an angry feminine voice, the spots faded from his sight and Harry gasped at the two beautiful people standing threateningly before the headmaster. The woman was built with every curve in the right place, her waist length dark-red hair was plaited with a few sparkling beads threaded through. The male was just as atrociously beautiful, the eerie similarity between their perfectly carved faces hinted to a relation of the familial kind. His hair was cropped jaggedly to his shoulders and was as ebony black as Harry's own.

"Ah, Miss Aviva and Mister Azar to what do we owe this delightful visit?" Albus asked, cowering before the infuriated Ander's. The male growled but any further comments were cut off by Harry's sudden shout of pain.

"Tend to him, Az," Aviva growled, whilst looking back at Dumbledore with animosity. Harry arched off the chair as he was thrown back into memories of the previous day.

A/N: Anders are a species of my creation from my independent novel and a source from my own brain, thus if you steal the concept without my permission (I often share) I will hunt you down and eat you. =D Or Aviv will. She is rather violent. Anywho you'll learn more bout them later. So suggestions are open to, well, anything. I will have some more original characters popping up so suggestions for those parings are up for grabs.


	2. The Aftermath

I forgot in the first chapter to put the quote meaning thingies. XD  
"Talking"  
-Telepathy-  
(Inter Species/Beast speech)  
'Thought'

I also forgot that there will be slight Dumblydore bashing and/or manipulating Dumbledore. Sorry I am the worst with warnings. .  
I think that's it. For now. XD OH! I don't own Harry Potter nor make any money off this fic.

(Beta'd Say Thank You. XD) 3 3 3

HPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Give me one good reason not to rip your heart out of your lying, manipulating body Albus Dumbledore!" demanded an angry feminine voice, the spots faded from his sight and Harry gasped at the two beautiful people standing threateningly before the headmaster. The woman was built with every curve in the right place, her waist length dark-red hair was plaited with a few sparkling beads threaded through. The male was just as atrociously beautiful, the eerie similarity between their perfectly carved faces hinted to a relation of the familial kind. His hair was cropped jaggedly to his shoulders and was as ebony black as Harry's own.

"Ah, Miss Aviva and Mister Azar to what do we owe this delightful visit?" Albus asked, cowering before the infuriated Anders. The male growled but any further comments were cut off by Harry's sudden shout of pain.

"Tend to him, Az," Aviva growled, whilst looking back at Dumbledore with animosity. Harry arched off the chair as he was thrown back into memories of the previous day.

Chapter 2:

Green eyes glared at the red digital numbers displayed on the clock, annoyance that they refused to cooperate and display the time he wanted. His gaze shifted over to the letter sitting on his bedside table the folds worn already, the contents simply stating that someone from the Order would come to get him the instant that the wards fell, yet did not specify who or how long before midnight. Sighing he turned over and looked at the ceiling and let his thoughts drift off.

hphphphphphphhp

'I found you! Finally me hirm!' whispered a female voice in the midst of the darkness. He looked around, but couldn't see.

"Where? Who?" he asked softly, confused yet unafraid. Somehow the voice felt more comforting than any other he had ever encountered.

'No worries me hirm, we'll come get you soon. That bastard has kept you long enough,' the voice whispered savagely, and felt his magic spike in response.

'Careful me hirm! You're awakening, don't try to do too much!' the voice cautioned, yet outside this comforting space he could feel another presence, one equally as comforting and powerful.

[I want…] his own mind all but moaned, what the hell was going on? Harry struggled, now panting his magic spiking erratically and flowing to the person in his room. His mind finally seemed to catch up.

[The Order member! Wha… want damn it…] he felt like he was arguing with his own mind and it hurt. Need and confusion were coursing through him, and the need was winning out.

'Me hirm! Nephew don't act hastily, you might regret it later!' the voice flitted through his mind once more before his green eyes snapped open.

Professor Severus Snape watched the Golden Boy thrash around on the bed, but did not or could not do anything to help. The magic that was steadily coursing through the room in erratic bursts and waves held him fast and washed over his skin in a most pleasant manner. He was trying to move or grab his wand when Potter's spawn's brilliant green eyes opened and looked right at him. The sudden flood of resulting strong and overtly sexual pleasure that ripped through him knocked him out of whatever hold he had been in. Sagging against the wall he watched Potter slink off the bed with a catlike grace that he'd never seen before.

"Professsssor you seem confusssed..." Harry hissed, Snape growled in return pulling himself off the wall and wrapping his strong arms around the boy. Harry merely responded by shifting his hips grinding his growing erection against the taller mans. Severus' dark eyes got even darker as he claimed the boy's lips, though in the midst of whatever this was he was yelling at himself to stop and think about what he was doing.

"P...Potter what in Merlin's name are you doing to me?" He managed to force out, while trying to remove the boy currently rubbing against him.

"Mine" Harry nearly spat out, the magic laced in his voice made Severus moan softly and incline his head pulling harry closer. "Mineeee" the boy growled again, earning a responsive growl as the older man's will waned.

"Yes, mine" Severus growled nipping at Potter's neck, when the boys magic whipped around the room, returning to his body. Suddenly he had his arms full of an unconscious Potter, a raging hard on and a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Harry, Harry, me hirm!" called that familiar voice, his eyes cracked open, and after the onslaught of light he could registered that he was laying in the hospital wing.

"Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into this time?" he muttered looking at the concerned adults, and the two Anders. "What's going on?" He asked them, feeling that they knew what he meant. Aviva glanced at Dumbledore hatefully then back at him.

"Well, I have a feeling that this could become a long winded discussion, me hirm, and you will be tired soon, if not already, but we'll tell you whatever you wish to hear." She replied sitting back and awaiting his first question.

"First what is an Ander?" he asked, and she sighed.

"We are a rare magical species not found in many books; we are classified as dangerous thus wizards often do not like us. Despite this we often live among them posing as natural humans, its not that hard. Except when mating and in heat, the biggest difference between an Ander and humans and what most find disgusting about us is well the fact that we have both female and male reproductive systems simultaneously." She watched his face cautiously; however his face remained carefully blank.

"While I doubt you want me to get into details I will suffice to say you will not be sprouting any more parts, however when we remove the Headmaster's little blood spell to make you look like one James Potter your appearance may change." She continued stiffly. Her last sentiment caught his attention.

"Blood spell? I'm not his son?" he asked confused.

"You are, though I doubt my sister wanted to be mated with him, regardless of any silly prophecy." Again she glared at Dumbledore, "Had we known that Lilly had a child you would've been brought to live with us immediately. Not left with those god-forsaken humans." She growled. Harry stared at her.

"You're my aunt? But everyone said my mum was muggle-born?" his mind was whirling, as everything he knew was twisted and warped.

"Well that was her story; after all she was a perfect female, the rarest form of Ander that is completely female. She muted her beauty with natural skills but it was better for her family not to be questioned. I'll give you books on our history so you can more fully understand. For now I think you need to sleep," she said. He nodded, falling back onto the bed, and with a hesitant glance at his irate potions professor drifted off.

"While it's nice that you alleviated some of Potter's ignorance, I still fail to see what your purpose here is." Snape snarled out, and in a flash of movement he had an angry red-head dangerously close to invading his personal space bubble.

"You, Severus Snape, are not 'off the hook' as the humans say, this is the second time you have encountered an Ander, and you at least should've be able to stave him off!" she hissed moving in on him, causing even the stoic Potions Master to retreat, "And now that you are a part of this, you will at least treat him with respect. His family will make sure he receives all the love he missed while away from us," that earned her a growl from Snape as he moved towards her.

"In case you failed to notice, I am part of Harry's family now and I have no intention of allowing the former treatment of those who claimed the same to soil his concept of the idea any longer." He said and swept out of the hospital wing in a swirl of robes. Neither noticed the small smile gracing Harry's lips in his sleep.

A/N: have no idea why but when I uploaded this originally this was included but at the bottom and everything after the first sentence in my authors note got cut off! Which made me sad because I replied to my reviewers cause their awesome and in the next chapter the same thing happened? The writing was in the edit view but not the story view. So while I hate putting so much before the story I'm going to put the notes on top I guess? .

I could have uploaded this like four hours after the first chapter but I was and remain very angry with this chapter. Aside from that! LOOK! –Points excitedly- I has reviews!!!


	3. Time of Justice

I DON'T OWN HARRY SCARHEAD. XD

Sorry I'm rather hyper as of right now, thus I like caps…=)

Ahem don't own, not making money. =P

_"While it's nice that you alleviated some of Potter's ignorance I still fail to see what your purpose here is." Snape snarled out, and in a flash of movement he had an angry red-head dangerously close to invading his personal space bubble. _

_"You Severus Snape are not 'off the hook' as the humans say, this is the second time you have encountered an Ander, and you at least should've be able to stave him off!" She hissed moving in on him, causing even the stoic potions master to retreat, "And now that you are a part of this you will at least treat him with respect. His __**family**__ will make sure he receives all the love he missed while away from us." That earned her a growl from Snape as he moved towards her. _

_"Incase you failed to notice I am part of Harry's family now and I have no intention of allowing the former treatment of those who claimed the same to soil his concept of the idea any longer." He said and swept out of the hospital wing in a swirl of robes. Neither noticed the small smile gracing Harry's lips in his sleep. _

Chapter 3:

Startled the Anders and Dumbledore looked at each other before following the potions Professor.

"Watch him for us Poppy?" Dumbledore said following in attempt to keep the peace, the last thing they needed on top of this was a fight to break out among the more powerful residents of the castle.

"What do you think your doing Severus?" Aviva snapped, her temper rising very few had spoken to her that way and gotten away with it!

"Exactly what I said, with Potter as my betrothed, in whatever sense you wish to use I am perfectly within my legal rights to punish those who have done him harm." He responded curtly his pace never slowing as he strode purposefully to the edge of the wards. He did spare her a glance though, "I suppose if you feel that its necessary for you to tag along you may do so." He continued on. She silently fumed for a moment before following him.

'Az stay and keep an eye on Harry, Dumbledore's spell is waning I think he's fighting it on his own in his sleep.' She commanded the other Ander through their link. He nodded and detained the Headmaster, refusing to allow him to interfere any longer.

"Severus, tell me where these Humans are and we will take a more direct route than apparition." Aviva said. Snape turned, with an appraising glare, they were united in there cause at the moment therefore not enemies.

"Can you do whatever you intend to do with me directing it? Dumbledore's wards will prevent me from telling you, showing however is not included." He asked. She gave him a feral smile and nodded, a white light surrounding them as he focused on number four privet drive.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

"Vernon! I think something is wrong with the lights on the street there getting bright!" Screeched the thin whipcord of a woman her thin neck stretched around the curtains. The mammoth of a man merely grunted uninterested in the dealings outside unless they pertained to him specifically. A sharp knock on the door drew him out of the whimsical world of the television.

"Who are you?" Petunia screeched at the stranger who opened the door. Darkness hid the taller mans face but the woman entered, her red hair vaguely resembling the color of fresh blood in the yellow lights of the Dursley's home.

"The better question is who are you? Who do you believe you are abusing my nephew like he we're no better than trash!" she growled out a thin and dangerous blade whipping out of her hidden sheath. Snape waited patiently, curious to what this strange woman would do. Petunia's face drained of all color and she practically flew to Vernon's side.

"Get out of my house!" Vernon shouted his fat face changing colors rapidly, and fear obvious in both their faces. Snape chose this moment to enter the house and make his own presence known.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley as the intended guardians of my betrothed you were to keep him safe and happy, you failed in both respects and I have come to claim my retribution." He said formally, marking his right and keeping them on the 'right' side of the law. Aviva grinned evilly, and glanced at the dark potions master.

"What shall we do to them?" she asked nearly purring, that disturbed him slightly.

"Harry would be quite angry with us if we left any kind of physical harm…" he trailed off. Watching the muggles shudder at the tone in his voice. Aviva pouted,

"Even a little?" she asked looking back over at the gigantic man and snarling at him. Snape shook his head; this was almost like indulging a small child. A small child with homicidal tendencies, that was in itself disturbing.

"Fine no lasting damage, how 'bout the pain of rapidly loosing that obnoxious amount of weight?" she suggested after glancing at him for confirmation she whispered a spell, "Pondus redigo" the heavy man shouted and screeched unnaturally high as his weight seemed to melt off, leaving him in pain from the result of rapid organ movement and loss of fat stores throwing off his body's internal service.

"Ver…Vernon?" Petunia whimpered slightly, as her massive husband was reduced to a skinny little thing with far too much excess skin.

"Ewe." Aviva commented, wrinkling her nose. Snape sighed silently and hope that she wasn't always so … contradictory like a child one moment and a killer the next.

"Quite, I think my punishment will be to deny them what they denied Harry, victus haud, from now on all food will taste as bland as cardboard. Domus haud, from now on your home will never please you, something will always be wrong and it will never be truly your home. Salus haud, from now on you will never feel safe, wherever you go you will be followed by eyes that cannot be seen." He said finishing off the spell before adding, "That goes for your loathsome whale of a son as well. Don't think we forgot." Satisfied that the Dursley's would never live in happiness for the remainder of their lives he turned to leave. Aviva following,

"I'm actually rather impressed. Though I did have something similar in mind I'll have you know, I simply thought they needed a little physical justice as well." She said with a sneaky smile. He snorted, finding that very unlikely. She noticed but shrugged it off; her moment of anger with him had passed and even better he had proven that he did know something of Harry and would protect him. Nodding to herself she turned her thoughts to returning to Hogwarts and dealing with Dumbledore. The now familiar flash of light consumed them and returned them to the hospital wing.

'Aviva! Get over here, Harry's in pain.' Azar called through the link. They discovered that pain was an understatement once she and Snape reached Harry's bed. He was arched off the bed but that was the second thing that Severus Snape noticed. Harry's original appearance was gone; while his face still bore a resemblance to his father it was no longer identical, his green eyes were now a deep shade of emerald that resembled the other Male Ander in the room. His body also seemed more attuned, tight muscles woven over fit legs and arms and slightly wide hips giving him a slightly feminine appearance.

"At this point he needs you Severus, just to be near him." Aviva pointed out, looking around she hissed, "Where, oh were, is your detestable headmaster?" she snarled.

"He ran away when Harry threatened to hex his balls off during the pinnacle of his pain." Azar said, speaking aloud for the first time and surprising Severus who by this point was holding his fiancés hand, and wincing as he clutched hard enough to break. Even their voices were similar!

"Who are you?" he murmured, black eyes cold and suspicious.

A/n: I LOVE YOU PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED 3  
I'm to lazy at the moment to thank you all individually so I decided to thank you by writing two chapters in one day! 3 And perhaps writing a separate one shot should my muse bug bite me. =P Though I find the need to thank peniquedeplata because their review inspired my revenge on the Dursleys. =P I'm slightly annoyed at my own slow start however I shall continue. XD I also haven't decided how Azar will be related to Harry. =P Is it just me or do the chapters keep getting longer? Hmm. I hope Avi isn't to bi-polar for everyone either, that's just kind of how she is. XD I most likely won't need to get into that for this story though, hmm. Any who I hope ya'll like this chappie its kind of low on Harry love. Sorry bout that. And is it really just me who thinks that the path I'm making is one well traveled? My ideas save for Harry's creature seems one that is overplayed. I hope I'm doing it uniquely enough to hold attention.

AND!!! XD Before I forget translations for all the weird words and one I forgot in the last chapter

Me hirm = My nephew and is gibberish not a real word. Or part of the Ander Language.

Victus haud = literally means Food no, using an online translator I got Latin words to substitute for the English since Latin is cooler. =P

Domus haud = literally means Home no, read above XD

Salus haud = literally means Safety no. read above, above. =P

I don't think I forgot anything else but knowing me I most likely did, thus I apologize now. XD


	4. The Time in Between

Don't own harry potter nor making money on this.

I promises that soon we will get to some Harry/Snape one on one, not necessarily smexin' though that'll happen too. But Harry needs his moment of justified anger. XD he's always so melodramatic, aye? =+

Becase is pissing me off I decided that I would make a separate site for this story and for myself. I will continue to update here and on fanfiction net. However should you visit my site it will make me happy. XD

myfanfictioncentral –dot- webs –dot- com kind of self explanatory put dots where it says dot, and the whole first part is one word, no spaces.

'_Aviva! Get over here, Harry's in pain.' Azar called through the link. They discovered that pain was an understatement once she and Snape reached Harry's bed. He was arched off the bed but that was the second thing that Severus Snape noticed. Harry's original appearance was gone; while his face still bore a resemblance to his father it was no longer identical, his green eyes were now a deep shade of emerald that resembled the other Male Ander in the room. His body also seemed more attuned, tight muscles woven over fit legs and arms and slightly wide hips giving him a slightly feminine appearance. _

_"At this point he needs you Severus, just to be near him." Aviva pointed out, looking around she hissed, "Where, oh were, is your detestable headmaster?" she snarled. _

_"He ran away when Harry threatened to hex his balls off during the pinnacle of his pain." Azar said, speaking aloud for the first time and surprising Severus who by this point was holding his fiancés hand, and wincing as he clutched hard enough to break. Even their voices were similar! _

_"Who are you?" he murmured, black eyes cold and suspicious. _

Chapter 4: 

"That's a double ended question. Do you really want the answer?" Azar replied his quite voice calm and calculated, this one was careful with his words.

"I do however I can wait until Harry is back up on his feet, annoying the world again." Snape snapped, looking down at the boy. His presence had indeed calmed him down quite a bit with his presence, something he found rather surprising like his championship of the boy. Biting back a sigh he looked at Harry's face only to be caught in a fierce hold by his eyes. What were once stunning were now hypnotic, Snape felt as if he could be lost in those eyes. Harry felt the same staring into his professor's dark eyes,

"I'm going to presume that the lovely sparring match I just had with my own body was the effects of the blood spell being removed?" He asked looking around, deciding that he was going to take everything as it came and process it later. Azar snickered at the choice of wording and nodded.

"Yes Potter and even I must say the result is quite an improvement." Snape drawled, and sneered at the resulting glare.

'Wait that was a compliment…from Snape?' Harry thought briefly before returning his attention to the real world, as Dumbledore slinked back into the hospital wing. All of the occupants turned to glare at him and none looked happy.

"I came to remind Harry of his duties to the school, as the New Year approaches and he has yet to start any shopping." The old man said almost whining.

"Well Albus as much as Mister Potter loves being reminded by you I'm sure, I think it would be best to remove him from Hogwarts until the school year starts, if He so desires Snape Manor is open to him." Snape replied standing in front of the bed protectively. Dumbledore open and closed him mouth a few times before scurrying out of the hospital wing, clearly he needed to rethink what method to take when regarding the boy.

"Did you mean that Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly, surprised and somewhat pleased. Snape looked over at him,

"Severus." He said and seeing the confused look he continued, "Call me Severus, if we're to start this with any kind of civility than we should at least be on fist name basis." He said deep voice soothing Harry's nerves. The young man gave Snape a gigantic smile, "I would love to see your home, Severus and you should call me Harry, no more Potter business." He said, and then looked over at his aunt and her companion.

"May I ask if there is more to our family?" he said softly, it felt strange to say the word with no negative connotation. It felt good too though. She gave him a soft smile,

"Many more though I doubt you'll meet them all at once, although I'm sure my parents will wish to meet you." She said and looked at Azar nudging him.

"I also happen to be your older brother." He said blunt and right down to it. "Dumbledore was angry at Potter for not following his well planed schedule and having a child to early. I was too young to remember but Lilly gave me a memory. I still have it, should you like to see it, of Dumbledore yelling at Potter. They weren't aware she was there." He continued on pausing to let it sink in.

"But why…" Harry tried to find a way to ask why the older boy hadn't lived with the Dursley's and he had. Azar sighed,

"I didn't know who the people in the memory were; you can only hear their voices, thus I had no idea that you were my brother." He shared a glance with Aviva again before continuing on, "We weren't even sure that Lilly was Lilly, she was severely dimmed and glamoured but there's no denying it now." Harry stared, he had a _brother_!

"Wow. I need to think." He whispered, looking around there was so much to take in. He thought of something suddenly, looking back up,

"Can I tell my friends about all of this?" He asked. The two Ander's glanced at each other before looking back over.

"Only if you're positive that they will not react badly, it can be dangerous to be an un-mated Ander and unless you have the desire to jump right in with Severus however charming he is, your only claimed not off-limits." She warned, and Harry nodded vigorously. Snape stood and looked at Harry,

"Are you well enough to re-locate? I wish to be far from the headmaster for as long as possible, he seems less and less trustworthy as the day goes on." He asked and Harry had to agree, his own shaky trust in Dumbledore was obliterated.

"I'm fine now, I would like my trunk from my …the Dursley's" he replied hesitating slightly, "I'd also like it if Hermione and Ron could see me, I haven't been able to talk with them all summer." He asked shyly. Snape didn't look happy at the prospect of three Gryffindors in his house but nodded anyway.

"They can come as soon as you like, in fact if you wish to fire call them now you should. It would save us the trouble." He said even managing not to sound completely snarky. Harry gave him another small simile before getting up to find Madam Pomfrey to help him gain access to the Hogwarts floo network. Snape snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared.

"What is Brevis and Zwerg be doing for youz Sir Snape?" one of the house elves asked, it was obviously the head of his house, the small tunic of green and silver gave that away. Uniforms didn't quite count as clothes but did give the elf more freedoms.

"Brevis can you please arrange four rooms at the manor to be opened and cleaned thoroughly, and Zwerg I need you to retrieve a trunk from a muggle London home without being seen." He said stiffly, handing the second elf a slip of paper.

"Severus, may we perhaps visit Harry during the remainder of the summer?" Azar asked to the surprise of both the potions master and Aviva, she looked ready to kill him.

"Yes, as long as you alert me or Harry before coming." Severus said curtly, only considering for a moment denying them but that would make Harry quite angry. Even if he wasn't sure if these people were good for Harry, there was something off about the 'girl'.

"Harry James Potter! You will never go so long without contacting us again." The bushy haired bookworm shrieked upon her arrival, striding foreword to envelop him in a strong hug, "You get entirely in to much trouble." She finished fondly, while stepping back to look at him.

"Why did you take so long Mate? And why are you calling from Hogwarts?" Asked Ron as he stepped through following her, they both had balked briefly at his new appearance but mollified when an explanation was promised.

"It's a long story… I suppose the easiest way to go about it would be; do either of you know what and Ander is?" Harry began nervously; Hermione looked at him cautiously, as did Ron.

"A bit, there a species that looks mostly human but can both have and sire children to put it politely." She said, but her face hinted there was more. Ron looked at Harry; it was an analyzing look one Harry found that he didn't like at all.

"Are you one then?" His best friend asked, voice hinting at nothing. Harry said nothing, waiting to see some form of reaction. Ron smiled, and threw an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Always knew you had to end up getting weirder Mate, normal is just not good for you." He said cheerfully, the two boys looked over at Hermione who was watching with a smile, she shrugged and nodded. Harry let out a huge sigh, one drama down one more to go.

"There's more…do you know about the Engagement Kiss?" he asked looking down in embarrassment, and Hermione groaned.

"Oh Harry you _didn't_." she said looking at him, "Who?" she demanded. Ron looked slightly lost, Harry blushed and mumbled. Ron looked between them, and frowned getting the feeling that this wasn't going to be good news.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked tired of being left out of the loop.

"As an Ander when he got close to maturity as a wizard his Ander instincts would've kicked in as well, thus making him hunger for a mate, in this case I would be as a wizard first and Ander second in his mind Harry would look for a powerful mate. The Engagement Kiss is supposed to be a step in courting and consensual but it more often happens in the heat of awakening instincts. It's binding, legal and undoable unless you find someone stronger than whomever you kissed." She explained, making it sound very text book and boring when it had been anything but when it happened. Harry blushed again and looked at the floor.

"Who is it Mate? Is it really _that _bad?" Ron asked looking at his face.

"Harry tell us we won't care." Hermione said trying to reassure him. He mumbled again but their annoyed glares told him that wasn't good enough.

"Professor Severus Snape" Harry whispered barely audible, awaiting the judgment of his best friends.

-sigh- I'm not thrilled with this chapter at all. 1. Its boring as all hell. XD 2. It was a _pain_ to write where it was supposed to be easy. Though I had a minor real life rearing its ugly head thing going on so that accounted for some of the extra time this took. Anyawy! I hadn't decided on Hermione and Ron's position until I wrote it and I'm still not sure how I'll have them react. =P And they are not necessarily together so paring suggestions are open!! (ps goto my site. XD myfanfictioncentral –dot- webs –dot- com)


	5. The Friends

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this venture.

_"Who is it Mate? Is it really that bad?" Ron asked looking at his face. _

_"Harry tell us we won't care." Hermione said trying to reassure him. He mumbled again but their annoyed glares told him that wasn't good enough. _

_"Professor Severus Snape" Harry whispered barely audible, awaiting the judgment of his best friends. _

Chapter 5: 

His two best friends stared at him in a blatant shock before Ron responded,

"Really?" he asked, disbelief openly displayed on his face. When Harry managed a miserable nod, the hot-tempered red-head did the last thing anyone expected, he laughed and clapped Harry on the back.

"Well done Mate." He said cheerily, oblivious to Harry's confused look and Hermione's slightly venomous glare.

"Y…You're alright with this?" Harry asked clearly disbelieving.

"Well yah, Mione said that it was an instinct thing right?" Ron said, and continued after the nod of confirmation from Harry, "So I figure Snape, bastard he may be, isn't exactly on the weak scale in terms of magical power. So you've done well, even if his personality is far from desirable." Hs finished, Harry didn't know why these moments with Ron continued to surprise him anyone who could play chess with his sense of strategy could not be considered an idiot. Merely school intolerant. They both looked over at Hermione expectantly, she looked angry.

"Mione?" Harry asked quietly, and she seemed to come out of her daze,

"Oh, don't worry Harry. I'm not angry with you; there isn't a reasonable explanation as to why this situation arose. If it was known that you had Ander blood then it's required by wizarding law that you be notified so that this doesn't happen." She said looking at him expectantly. With a sigh Harry launched into a quick summary of all the events that had happened in the short amount of time between now and his birthday.

"So Dumbledore knew all along? Everything? Bloody hell Mate. No wonder Snape wants to get you away from here, maybe he will be good for you." Ron said his face dark and angry, Hermione sat in shock.

"There isn't even a reason for him to have done this…" she whispered, "Not a reason at all! Even with the prophesy forcing it to come true that's just stupid!" she yelled, fists balled at her side. Azar chose that moment to come in, the loud voices and Harry's projected feelings or worry, confusion, and despair making him worried.

"Hey Ry, you okay?" He asked, unconsciously using a loving diminutive. Just the nickname calmed Harry down slightly, it was a reminder that there were those who loved him and would protect him. Not that Ron and Hermione wouldn't do anything for him and he for them, but they were all limited in their influence. His new family could change what they could not.

"Yeah I'm alright Az." He replied with a shy smile, "I was just telling them what Dumbledore had done." Az's face darkened at the headmaster's name but he quickly dismissed it and smiled at the trio.

"Azar Blackfighter pleased to meet you Harry's friends." He said with a smile and exaggerated bow, making all three smile.

"Hermione Granger, it seems that you've already become close with Harry." She said giving the Ander an appraising look; he was defiantly more masculine than Harry. Ron glanced at the girl while rolling his eyes and extending a hand.

"Ron Weasley pleased to meet you. You'd better do right by Harry." The red-head said, the thinly veiled threat was on he truly meant. The Ander smiled, he was well aware that Harry's friends would fight for him just as he was aware that in their current states he would best all three.

"Point taken Ron, but perhaps we should continue this somewhere else; meaning no disrespect, but I no longer wish to be near your respectfully detestable Headmaster." Azar said with a cheery smile. "Severus says that the manor's ready and should either of your friends accompany us they may floo back to the ah Burrow? Should they need more personal belongings." He continued, Harry looked around slightly confused,

"Did he go ahead?" He asked trying to hide a small sense of loss. Azar shook his head with a slight smile.

"Aviva hijacked him in order to get the location so we can flash there at a later date, and she informed me of the location and instructs me to bring you there now through the Ander link." He explained while summoning the location images that Aviva had sent him. Hermione looked interested,

"Flash?" she inquired; obviously he had meant something other than the typical meaning. He smiled and gestured for them to come over,

"Stay near to me, we don't have to be touching like your apparition but I don't have enough power to move everything near me, I can only produce at most a three foot pad." He said and closed his eyes. The floor underneath them began to glow, and when it got too bright for them to keep their eyes open there was a soft sensation of movement almost like a boat and then it was gone. Blinking his brilliant eyes Harry struggled to re-affirm his location.

"Just hold still for a second guys, I probably should've warned you to close your eyes." Said Az's amused voice. The spots faded and they were standing in an elegant living room. The room was surprisingly tasteful, muted colors and attractive but comfortable furniture. Snape and Aviva sat on one long couch, Snape looking very uncomfortable with Aviva's close proximity.

"That was a flash by the way Hermione." Az said with a smile, and she nodded still a little disoriented.

"That was much better than apparition or portkey." Harry commented and Aviva smiled and gave a soft laugh. Harry frowned, being laughed at was not a pleasant experience in his mind. Az hurried to explain,

"Ander's have a natural dislike for being brought somewhere they can't see. When we flash even if the destination is provided by someone else's memory we always know where we'll end up. Thus portkeys and side-along apparition are naturally uncomfortable. Floos as well, Aviva still can't remain standing when flooing." He said, giving Harry a reason to laugh at his Aunt as well. Hermione looked fascinated, again.

"Is there a reason behind the fear of being unable to see?" She asked, Harry and Ron sat on the second couch and Azar smiled at Hermione.

"We're sending Harry some books, I'll be sure to dig up a few History ones for you Hermione, I'm sure you'll find them interesting." He said sitting beside Harry, "I actually had a question for Severus. Despite your own anti-social tendencies would you object if you had one other long-term visitor?" The potions master looked annoyed but seemed to consider it,

"Who and why" he asked, his silky voice tinged with annoyance.

'Az what are you planning?' Aviva asked through the link, her anger strong enough to make him flinch.

"A friend of mine, Naji, he just reached maturity too but has known his heritage. I thought it would be good for Harry to have a friend among the Ander's as well. One who isn't related to him, after all some topics are hard to discuss with a family member." He said giving Harry a wink and ignoring his silently seething aunt.

'He also doesn't trust Aviva much like you Severus. And if he were here it would be easier for Harry to learn to speak through the link, keeping him safer.' Azar's voice whispered in Severus' mind, which surprised the potions master. This boy had gotten through all of his mental shields!

"You can't speak back yet Severus, don't worry though. I'm only through your shields via Harry and your tentative link. He doesn't sense it yet, nor will he until either He learns to use the link or you bond completely.' Azar reassured the potions master,

'With Naji here Aviva won't be able to get Harry alone even if she tried. Naji will notify me and you immediately. Plus Harry will have someone who knows what he's feeling to talk with.' He continued. Severus looked over at the older boy, reappraising him. The initial presumption that he obeyed Aviva without question was proven wrong; Azar was proving that he was concerned only with Harry's well being.

"I suppose it would be beneficial to have someone who knows the situation around. Please notify us before your friend shows up though." Snape said aloud and both Azar and Harry smiled.

"Well I think that we'll take our leave now." Aviva said with a forced smile, "We'll come visit, no worries hirm." She continued giving him a hug and waving a hand at Azar. He rolled his eyes in response, and leaned over to give Harry a hug. Pressing something into his hand,

"Touch the gem if you need me." He whispered into his brother's ear, straitening with a smile. With a wave he stepped into Aviva's flash pad, and left. Harry uncurled his hand looking at the ring in his palm. The simple sterling silver band with a teardrop cut light blue stone set in the center, placing it gingerly on his left pinky he smiled slightly when it readjusted to fit snugly. Harry yawned largely and glanced at Severus who took notice and gave a little half smile.

"The manor is big enough that you all have separate rooms. I'll show you them." He said standing and indicating that they should follow. Ascending a large ornate winding staircase they headed down the hall of the second floor, it was clearly a residential wing with rooms down the length of the hall.

"If you would like you can pick any room but I opened up three, these ones to be exact." He said pausing about halfway down, pointing to the three rooms, "They all have conjoining doors, with locks, and locks on the front doors should you require privacy." He said, ignoring the three disbelieving stares. Looking away he added,

"The library is the opposite way from the stairs." With that he walked away, robes sweeping around him dramatically.

"Was it just me Mate or was Snape actually trying to be nice?" Ron commented in amazement, causing them all to laugh. Harry opened the door in front of him and promptly fell in love with the room; it was a decent size, much larger than his room at the Dursley's. The walls were painted a deep red with rosewood paneling, a full sized four poster bed with red and gold sheets. The room had obviously been decorated for a Gryffindor, and Harry loved it, he ran his hands over the ornate rosewood wardrobe and admiring the sturdy vanity. Not that he needed a vanity but it was beautiful.

"Dibbs." He said with a smile and flopped on the bed, curling up in the mass of pillows and soft blankets. Both his friends laughed and went to look at the other rooms while Harry drifted off to sleep.

RAWR!

This chapter is as boring if not more so than the last! XD and My muse bug left by this point so I stopped for now. =D  
The next chapter will get more interesting, I hope. =P

And it took me a few tries to like Ron and Hermione's reactions. I tried making them reject it but I like them to much in this story.


	6. The Library

_"Was it just me Mate or was Snape actually trying to be nice?" Ron commented in amazement, causing them all to laugh. Harry opened the door in front of him and promptly fell in love with the room; it was a decent size, much larger than his room at the Dursley's. The walls were painted a deep red with rosewood paneling, a full sized four poster bed with red and gold sheets. The room had obviously been decorated for a Gryffindor, and Harry loved it, he ran his hands over the ornate rosewood wardrobe and admiring the sturdy vanity. Not that he needed a vanity but it was beautiful. _

_"Dibbs." He said with a smile and flopped on the bed, curling up in the mass of pillows and soft blankets. Both his friends laughed and went to look at the other rooms while Harry drifted off to sleep. _

Chapter 5:

Harry woke the next morning from the single best night of sleep in his entire life, no bad dreams, no visions, nothing but uninterrupted sleep. Yawning and stretching he luxuriously stood up and surveyed his image in the mirror, it was the first time he was seeing himself since the glamour was removed. He face still held resemblance to James Potter but it was more Harry's own now than a copy, high sculpted cheekbones and narrow chin were a courtesy of his mother. His eyes were slightly wider and held a slightly more feminine look, yet the green was the darkest color he had ever seen. His scrawny build remained it was simply more pleasantly arranged, well toned chest, narrow waist and slightly flaring hips. Harry decided that he liked the whole new look despite the androgynous feeling and went over to knock on the adjoining door.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said opening up the door with a smile, Ron waved good-naturedly from behind her. "Want to go to the library?" she asked with a smile as both boys rolled their eyes. However they were spared from answering because a house elf chose that moment to pop in, her little uniform neat and trim with the Snape crest plastered on the front in delicate embroidery.

"Awake young Masters and Mistress, good! Hope has been sent to sees if you're awake and wanting breakfast?" the little elf spewed, looking at them expectantly.

"We would love breakfast Hope…" Harry said and the little elf smiled and with a snap of the fingers she apparated them all into the dining hall where a breakfast to rival Hogwarts sat laid out on the table. Snape stood at one end, setting the last plate out all three pairs of eyes stared at him doing something so…domestic.

"Well don't just stand there mouth's agape, come and take a seat. The plates are enchanted just speak what you want and the plate will get it for you." He said, sneer in place and snarky tone, but it seemed more pleasant than anything he'd ever said in the classroom. They all complied and soon there was a comfortable silence as they ate.

"This is delicious Severus; did the house elves cook it all?" Harry asked politely when they had all filled their stomachs, except for Ron whose famous endless hunger seemed to continue full throttle. Severus gave a very small crooked smile,

"My elves helped _me_ cook Harry." He replied, once again surprising the three teens, the greasy-bat potions master cooked? It took them a while to recover while Ron looked at the food as if trying to decide to continue eating, he did.

"You're a wonderful cook then." Harry said with a dazzling smile, and Snape gave a softer sneer. 'If only the man would smile…' Harry thought absently. While Hermione fidgeted before finally bursting out with her question;

"Professor Snape may we look in the library for information on Anders?" she asked, Harry almost rolled his eyes, hadn't Severus basically given them permission when he pointed out the library?

"Yes though, I doubt you'll find much. I've read every book in that library and I knew next to nothing about them." The potions master replied with a stern gaze. While Ron sat back with a sigh, he hated it when Harry and Hermione went into research mode, with luck there'd something for him to read too. The trio continued eating said their thanks and went to the library.

"There's no way he read _all _of these books…" Harry said stunned when they entered, the library was at least twice the size of Hogwarts' library and the book shelves seemed to go unimaginably high. Hermione practically passed out from excitement; surely they could find something here!

"Locator spells?" Harry suggested when they were trying to decide how to go about starting their search. Hermione nodded and they each cast it, though Ron was focused on finding something for him to do not the research. He was much slower at reading and not an asset but he would hang out to give moral support. Harry respected that, even though this bored Ron he was staying anyway. Hermione's spell would focus on books that dealt more with facts and history than his; he would focus on anything to do with Anders even myths and legends. They split up and gathered their books, meeting back up in the center of the library. There was a large round table and several comfortable chairs, within minutes they were pouring over the books.

"Listen to this Harry, Anders are unique among most magical creatures because of their near human appearance. The only difference isn't even an obvious one, if you disregard their tendency towards natural beauty, just their ability to both bear children and to sire them. But their magic is why the Anders were qualified by the ministry to be dangerous, their magic responds to thoughts and feelings. In essence they con never fully control their powers and thus can never live in a civilized setting…" Hermione read aloud, looking over at her friend. Harry shifted uncomfortably, so he could accidentally hurt his friends? Ron snorted his opinion,

"I don't care what the books say, Harry would never hurt us. Intentionally or otherwise." He said Gryffindor loyalty shining once again. Hermione gave Harry a smile and continued reading, sporadically taking notes. Harry was leafing through a large tome of history when a particular passage seemed to jump out at him,

"Anders are known as the historians of myth; rumored to have long lives and a longer list of powers they seem ever present through time. Yet their actual effect and influence in the development of life as we know today is unknown. Some say that it was the Anders who pushed human's to evolve and showed us the way others say they have simply stayed in their realm and watched us with amusement. Either way very little information is forth coming from any source save the one fact of their gender ambiguity, it seems a bit odd that the only information that we are sure of is that one fact…" He read aloud, personally agreeing with the author, why did that one fact keep popping up. He wasn't quite ready to face that particular part of his new identity; it was both disturbing and intriguing that he could bear children…his and Severus' children? Shaking off the thought he looked over at Hermione who looked pensive.

"That is a valid point, the only information we're sure of is the single physical difference and a vague reference to different powers, but why? If the ministry classified them as dangerous then there _should_ be information. It's required by law to at least state how the species is dangerous and make it available to the public. The reference I found certainly doesn't make those requirements." She said looking at the massive stacks of books, almost with annoyance.

"Well… They are magical creatures, maybe we could ask Hagrid? Or because their qualified as dangerous Prof. Lupin would know?" Harry suggested with a shrug. She seemed to think about it for a moment then shrugged as well with a smile,

"Send them a letter? However I think we should keep looking…" she said interrupted by a loud bell. Glancing at the clock Harry blanched, it was almost six at night, and they'd gone through around a third of the books and still had nothing to show for it. The door to the library opened and a few seconds later Severus found them, buried in books. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of both Harry's and Hermione's done piles both of them had gone through at least twenty books.

"Did you find anything probative?" He asked, trying to keep the 'I told you so' tone out of his voice. Both shook their heads dejectedly.

"No, but do you know why there isn't at least the statement made by the Ministry available Professor?" Hermione replied, while Harry rearranged his piles of books to be able to get out of the seat. Severus glared but no at either of them,

"The ministry statement isn't available because any book that printed it was spelled to go blank after three months you wouldn't even be able to find it in the old Daily Prophet issues. They did that to follow the law and then hide any reminder to the Anders' existence." He said with a touch of malice, Hermione looked scandalized.

"That's horrible." She muttered angrily, and she hated being denied information. Sometimes Harry thought she had to be part something the way she hungered for information. Once he was free of the piles of the books he went to shake Ron, who to all appearances had fallen asleep a book clutched in his hand.

"Ron, hey get up. Ron?" he said moving to shake his friend, but at the same time Severus moved quickly catching his wrist, those black eyes glued to the book in the red-heads hand.

"Don't touch him… That books not one of mine, but I recognize it." He hissed, and Harry couldn't help the heat that rushed through his body, both with his Fiancé's nearness and the protective tone in his rich voice. Severus gently pushed Harry away before releasing him and plucking the book from Ron's hand, and reaching into his pocket brining out a small vial. Opening it and waving it under Ron's nose, the redhead sat upright with a shout.

"Merlin's Balls! What is that?" He demanded as Snape corked and pocketed the vial again.

"Language Mr. Weasley, that's a personal concoction of fouls smelling flowers and roots intended for waking someone up without the influence of magic." Severus replied smoothly and then held up the book, "Now pray tell where did you get this book?" Ron looked at the book with a confused expression.

"I…I can't remember. I don't remember picking it up, why?" He responded, Severus let out a frustrated sigh, and pocketed the book.

"It's a magical artifact disguised as a harmless book, it can only be picked up by those with creature blood. Then it proceeds to absorb their life unless dropped, it's a dark artifact and should not be here." He said with a glance at Harry, as if to confirm that he was all right. Harry shuddered, what would have happened if he picked up that book?

"Who had it last?" Hermione asked, looking suspicious, Severus glared then sighed indicating to all of them that it wasn't going to be good.

"The Dark Lord." He replied looking away, "Excuse me but I must go dispose of this book." He said but Harry spoke up;

"Dispose of it or return it to Him?" He asked, the feeling of betrayal rising, he could feel his blood rush with his increasing heart beat. Severus looked surprised and almost hurt,

"Harry I had no notion of this book being here and there is no reason it should be, He doesn't even know of the existence of Snape manor." He answered softly and the younger teen's anger abated briefly.

"I'm sorry Severus, I think I just need to lie down…" he said before collapsing, Severus dropped the book and caught his fiancé. Looking bewildered at the two other teens then back at the unconscious Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya everyone, I know this chapter took me a bit longer but alas that is the woe of school.

_"Dispose of it or return it to Him?" He asked, the feeling of betrayal rising, he could feel his blood rush with his increasing heart beat. Severus looked surprised and almost hurt, _

_"Harry I had no notion of this book being here and there is no reason it should be, He doesn't even know of the existence of Snape manor." He answered softly and the younger teen's anger abated briefly. _

_"I'm sorry Severus, I think I just need to lie down…" he said before collapsing, Severus dropped the book and caught his fiancé. Looking bewildered at the two other teens then back at the unconscious Harry. _

Chapter 7:

Delicate fingers were running over every exposed bit of skin, which he realized after a moment was quite a lot. Practically naked, in what felt like a bed with someone sensually stroking him, yet Harry couldn't bring himself to panic. He felt safe, loved, and warm; the person above him was emitting such a sense of comfort that Harry only moaned when those hands strayed further downward. Callused palms and thin fingers wrapped around his growing shaft, causing the young man to bite out a gasp. The strokes paused, earning a needy whimper from Harry before something hot, and wet encased him. His mysterious lover was giving him a blow job; this time when he opened his eyes Harry saw who was pleasing him. One snarky potions master, positioned between his legs obsidian eyes glazed with lust…

Harry snapped out of the dream sitting bolt upright in his mass of tangled sheets, looking around startled and disoriented. He could hear voices from beyond his door but before he could even gather his thoughts enough to remember what was going on Hermione and Ron burst in, followed at a more subdued pace by Severus and a boy he didn't know.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked sitting on the end of the bed looking at his face worriedly. Harry couldn't find the words to answer, he was transfixed on Severus noting every line off worry and feeling a strange sense of warmth. The new boy glanced at Severus with a sympathetic smile, the older Man nodded and turned to leave. Harry made an incompressible noise of protest, causing Severus to turn back.

"I am glad you are alright Harry." He said in that molten chocolate voice before leaving the teens alone. Harry's heart fluttered wildly at those words but fell as the man left, but once the door closed and Severus was out of sight the feelings became dull.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at his friends confused. They began to tell him what had happened since the afternoon in the library.

_-Flashback to the library- _

They looked at the unconscious Harry but before anyone even had time to speak there was a flash on the nearby table. Hermione went to look, since Snape was occupied holding Harry. It was a note from Azar she began to read it aloud,

"Dear Severus, Judging by the spike I just felt in Harry's link he's going through the final awakening process, don't be alarmed if he passes out its completely normal. If you give me permission I'll pop over and give him a look over and tell you what to expect."

Severus rolled his eyes and settled Harry on the couch, picking up the letter it glowed briefly and a circle appeared at the bottom with the words 'Severus press here if you want me there' scribbled above it. He did, and a moment later there was another flash and Azar stood there, and despite his clam demeanor looked immediately for Harry. With a quick examination he sighed and gestured for them all to sit.

"It is the final stage of awakening; he'll be fine in a week or so." He told them and Severus gave him a glare,

"Why did you choose not to inform me of the potential of this happening?" he snapped angrily, and despite his best attempt to hide it worried.

"I had hoped that Naji would be here by then and he could earn your trust by helping, even our most powerful elders never entered the third stage two days after the initial awakening." He replied with a grimace.

"You're most powerful? Does this stage have something to do with power… and what do you mean 'third' stage? He's only been through one hasn't he?" Hermione drilled, and for once Severus was grateful for her incessant need for information.

"Yes the third stage is well the final stage of maturity and only happens after an Ander has chosen a mate, sorry Severus but from this point on you and Harry are together whether you never touch him or not…though if you do that to him I may have to disembowel you." He said the threat to Severus in the same tone as talking about the weather, "The Engagement Kiss takes quite a bit of power thus isn't used until the Ander has enough to complete it even then they typically pass out. To be able to initiate, consummate and live through an Engagement Kiss while awakening is well unheard of." He continued looking over at Harry's sleeping form, the others did the same. Ron spoke up first, still looking at his best friend.

"So Harry is basically the ultimate of the ultimate? What we've found in the books says that you're species is powerful to begin with…" he asked warily.

"Yes, and once mated," he paused to glance at Severus who's face was carefully blank, "he'll be even stronger, but an Ander's mate serves as their grounding prong. Only Severus would be able to stop Harry if he didn't want to be stopped." He said letting them all absorb this new information. The two friends looked at each other, to Harry and back, then Ron growled low in his throat.

"Doesn't matter Harry's always been strong and we'll stand by him. You've yet to tell us what to expect in this next step." He said and Azar nodded.

"His sleep will most likely get violent, his magic will spike erratically as it evolves, Severus will be able to calm him and after these periods he'll be lucid enough to feed, I'll send you the special supplement. You have to remember that no matter how much he sounds awake he's not, for at least a week." He began but Hermione interrupted.

"What's the 'special supplement', and how will we tell when he's actually awake?" she demanded, her worry for Harry abolishing any other manors.

"It's a mixture of minerals and natural herbs, Severus could probably brew his own if you're suspicious of mine that might be better anyway. As for telling when he's awake for real, if he wakes up before Naji gets here, which will be in four days then he'll cling to Severus. Simple as that, when he is asleep he'll do everything to get Severus to leave him alone, you mustn't take that personally it's a submissive thing. You also will have to ignore his pleas or whatever else he throws at you, because Harry won't remember it when he does actually wake up and if you tell him about whatever he does he'll only feel bad." Azar explained, looking sad. Hermione piped up again,

"What do you mean submissive thing?" she asked, he flinched.

"Well while Anders do act on instinct thus have a dominant submissive ideal, many can over come it quite easily with a few exceptions. Their first heat, and the week after an Engagement Kiss, with those conditions Anders are stripped to their base instincts. Harry is a submissive thus his attachment to Severus, instinctively he'll feel the need to please you, but he will also know that you could take advantage of him and doesn't want to be in that position. Thus the conflict, so talk to him quietly and do not show him that you're angry with him during this." He warned, and they all looked skeptically at Snape. The snarky potions master however wasn't looking at them he was looking at Harry a mixture of worry and concern on his face.

_-Present- _

"Did…Did I do anything horrible?" Harry asked softly, though he knew they'd given him the watered down version of events he still felt unsure. Naji stepped forward,

"You were actually mild compared to other Anders I've seen go through this. Hello, it's nice to meet you while you're awake. I'm Naji." He said extending a creamy brown hand. Harry shook the offered hand, looking the other boy over, he was athletically built obviously strong but he also had friendly brown eyes that softened his overall appearance. He had a strong chin, constant mocha colored skin and short spiky green hair. Harry immediately liked the other boy; it was an inexplicable connection that made him feel safe much like Severus did. Thinking of the older man reminded him,

"How long will I be clingy towards Severus for?" he asked hoping it wasn't long, he didn't really mind but he was sure that the potions master would. Naji gave him a smile, and Harry felt something tickling in the back of his mind.

"When you can control your link you'll be able to stop most of the clingy feelings but they'll never really go away until you complete the bond." He replied, "But it's not that bad once you've control. Now you've been asleep for six days I'm sure your hungry for some real food. So I'll be back." The strange boy finished, leaving the three friends alone. They looked at each other and Harry gave a long sigh,

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long month." He said eliciting laughs from them.

A.N. Soooorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy It took so long and it's yet another boring chapter cept for the bit o' smut at the beginning. So, R&R? I loves reviews…yes I does. OH! Check the first two chapters later today and in the next few days cause I'm re-writing them and they'll make more sense. Though I can't promise that the grammar will be perfect, I admit to being a comma whore…there was something else I wanted to say but I forget what . . . oh well. XD http://myfanfictioncentral(dot)webs(dot)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for how long this took for such a meager chapter but class is conspiring to kill me. T.T Please don't eat me.

_"How long will I be clingy towards Severus for?" he asked hoping it wasn't long, he didn't really mind but he was sure that the potions master would. Naji gave him a smile and Harry felt something tickling in the back of his mind. _

_"When you can control your link you'll be able to stop most of the clingy feelings but they'll never really go away until you complete the bond." He replied, "But it's not that bad once you've control. Now you've been asleep for six days I'm sure your hungry for some real food. So I'll be back." The strange boy finished, leaving the three friends alone. They looked at each other and Harry gave a long sigh, _

_"I have a feeling this is going to be a long month." He said eliciting laughs from them. _

Chapter 8:

Severus Snape was not the kind of man to become emotionally attached to anything, yet here he was basically _stalking_ his young fiancé desperate to learn more about the boy. His previous belief that the boy was a stuck up, spoiled brat was becoming less likely the more time he spent with the boy. He had some knowledge of how he had been treated thought the years and it was hardly the life Severus had pictured. With a silent sigh he sent another glance Harry's way, when had this feeling progressed to calling his worst enemy's son by his first name?

All the recent events had set Severus' mind on end, and it disturbed him. The pinning he felt to just _see_ Harry was almost obsessive, especially since he was being denied that one pleasure. The boy had come into his instincts fully; as such he was prone to them. Severus didn't want the boy to be uncomfortable around him yet at the same time there was a strange ache that settled in his chest on that had started when the new boy, Naji, told him that Harry wouldn't trust him enough yet to not take advantage. Severus knew that this was a normal reaction, hell they'd been enemies before this he couldn't expect Harry to trust him after six years of verbal abuse but somehow it still hurt. Green eyes met his black ones for the briefest moment and Harry blushed hotly before turning away, Severus berated himself internally. That blush had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

HPHPHPHP

Harry shifted and blushed under his Potions Master's intense gaze, mealtimes were the only time they saw each other these days. Ron and Hermione would've hid him away until he was fully under his own control but Naji said that he had to at least see Severus or things would get messy. Harry was glad for the temporary reprieve from his training with Naji, while the other boy was kind and polite in every respect he often couldn't help teasing Harry for broadcasting his thoughts so loudly. Much to Harry's embarrassment he was often caught thinking about Severus in a far more than friendly way. What he hadn't expected was the way Severus seemed to need to see him as well, when he asked Naji if the clinginess he felt worked both ways the other boy frowned,

"I suppose that its entirely possible, very few Ander's are as powerful as you and even fewer find mates as…compatible as you and Severus are." Was the cautious reply, Naji had quickly learned that the younger boy hated being reminded of how powerful he was. Harry however was surprised; he and Severus were 'compatible'?

"How are we compatible? We've hated each other since we met…" Harry asked feeling a bit sad at the reminder of their animosity, but Naji smiled.

"I suppose but what to little boys do when they like a girl? Tease her and pull her hair." He said with a laugh, "So maybe you two were meant for each other the whole time and were denying it." Harry had gapped at him; surely that idea was a load of bollocks. Wasn't it?

Looking at Severus now Harry hoped that his new friend could be right, with a blush he turned back to his food and tried to listen to whatever Hermione was carrying on about. Later back in the confines of the carefully spelled room that Naji and Harry were using to practice, they were very close to breaking through on Harry's strange inability to control the link.

"I think it might have something to do with your link to Voldemort," Naji said once they were safely in the room, the first time they had spoken about the plague in Harry's life he had been surprised that Naji spoke his name. "While we know that he has nowhere near the mental prowess as us but I think because of the incident in your fifth year." Harry flinched here, Naji had gotten him to talk about it but it still hurt.

"You're afraid of the link." Naji finished.

"If I were afraid of it wouldn't I instinctively close myself off from everyone?" Harry asked confused, Naji looked thoughtful.

"Depends on your fear I suppose, if you're so afraid of it to not even want to anything with that power than you would leave it wide open to anyone." He said, which made some sense to Harry but he sensed another problem.

"How do I control it then?" He asked, he wanted to but there was a small underling vein of fear. Naji smiled sadly Harry felt that tickle in the back of his mind, and then something like a push. Naji was trying to invade his mind!?

"Naji stop!" He cried struggling, panic settling in. Naji stood to hold his friend but didn't let up, the tension increased. Harry struggled, why did it hurt if the link was wide open anyway? His thoughts whirred trying to figure out how to stop this. One more push from Naji and a barrier broke, Harry gasped. His mind flooded with other people's thoughts, Hermione's, Ron's, Severus', even the sadness that Naji felt at doing this. And Harry understood, he had been a one way channel. Open to them but refusing at the same time, he gently pushed everyone from his mind, closing off his own thoughts too keeping them in his own mind. Weary and relieved he sank into Naji's hold, he never realized how _heavy _it was to block everyone out.

"Its alright, you did it. I'm sorry." Naji whispered, conjuring a chair and maneuvering them into it. Harry snuggled sleepily against his friend,

"It hurt…but I was hurting you too, and Az. Denying you and at the same time burdening you. I'm sorry." He whispered, voice soft and exhausted, the last thing he heard before he feel asleep was Naji's whispered words and the soft mental hug that Az sent him,

"You did well little brother, and don't worry you are never a burden." His older brother's voice whispered and Harry for once actually believed it.

A/N: Sorryyyyy! First for the absurdly long time I took to write this chap and second because it's a short chap and rather boring! . I SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL. Reviews pwease. =P


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry understood he had been a one way channel. Open to them but refusing at the same time, he gently pushed everyone from his mind, closing off his own thoughts too keeping them in his own mind. Weary and relieved he sank into Naji's hold, he never realized how heavy it was to block everyone out. _

_"Its alright, you did it. I'm sorry." Naji whispered, conjuring a chair and maneuvering them into it. Harry snuggled sleepily against his friend, _

_"It hurt…but I was hurting you too, and Az. Denying you and at the same time burdening you. I'm sorry." He whispered, voice soft and exhausted, the last thing he heard before he feel asleep was Naji's whispered words and the soft mental hug that Az sent him, _

_"You did well little brother, and don't worry you are never a burden." His older brother's voice whispered and Harry for once actually believed it. _

Chapter 9:

Harry woke up and looking around disoriented. He was back in his room and he was himself again. He felt in control for the first time since Sirius' death and it was a magnificent feeling. With a smile he grabbed his glasses shoving them on his face and exited the room with a happy twirl. The obnoxious happy feeling making him so giddy he practically flew down the stairs. The household was gathered around for lunch and they all turned in surprised when he entered, a happy smile plastered on his face.

"I take it your feeling better Ry?" Naji asked with a knowing smile. Harry nodded enthusiastically and enveloped his newest friend in a quick hug releasing him only to do the same to a stunned Hermione then Ron who looked like he was battling amusement and concern. Severus watched the boy warily as he turned to look at him; Harry was not so high on his own happiness that he forgot himself enough to even try including the professor in his hugging spree. Instead he gave him a huge, bright smile,

"Good morning Severus!" he chimed cheerily completely oblivious to the fact it was well after noon. He sat contently between Ron and Hermione. Both his friends looked at him with concern while Naji fought with a laughing fit. The green haired boy sobered up when Severus fixed him with a glare.

"What did you drug him with?" the potions master asked, half kidding, half serious after all he didn't know much about what they did in that secret room of theirs.

"Nothing Severus, it's a typical reaction to finalizing a link. Though in Harry's case it's several links, hence his over the top happiness." He said soothingly. Severus looked back at Harry surprised, he had control now? Would they be able to spend more time together now…he still had the strange need to convince Harry of his trustworthiness? His question was answered when Harry turned back to him,

"Oh, Severus I wanted to ask if we could possibly go to Diagon Alley, we still need school supplies." The boy asked, his face looking conflicted at the mention of school. Severus jumped at the opportunity, even though he knew the whole gang would be going he still would do anything to keep that smile on Harry's face.

"Would tomorrow be suitable?" he asked in response, and Harry's face brightened. He nodded happily and returned to eating and speaking animatedly with Ron about quidditch. As the finished eating Hermione turned to Harry,

"Since you're feeling better and Naji says you need a break from training I thought we might go take a look at the books Azar sent you." She suggested, and Harry smiled. He was well aware that she was hungry for the knowledge and he himself was curious too.

"Sure 'Mione. Are the books still in the library?" He asked, almost missing Ron's slight shudder. Harry looked at his redheaded friend, had there been something more about that book incident. So much had happened that it had gotten pushed aside.

-Ron, are you alright? - He asked silently through his link with his friend, while Ron had no powers to actively respond while Harry was paying attention they could converse this way. -Just concentrate on me and I'll be able to hear your response.-

-I'm fine- Ron's voice flitted back, soft and hazy.

-Liar. - Harry responded fondly, as Ron shot him a glare that was only half-hearted. With a small sigh he tried to explain,

-Remember how Snape said that book should only affect those with creature blood? - He said. Harry balked, that was right that's why Severus had made sure it didn't touch him but Ron, he should've been fine…right? Ron watched his face seeing the progress of his thoughts, and looked over at Severus.

-Do yah think he could explain it? The only answer I'm coming up with is that I have creature blood, but my family's pure blooded…- Ron continued looking slightly worried. –I sent a letter to my Dad asking him if we had any creature blood but his response was very vague.- Harry looked at his friend and saw that this was really bothering him. He put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

-It'll work out. I promise I'll still love you even if you turn out part troll. - Harry said teasingly, and Ron laughed softly out loud. With a grateful glance at Harry they followed Hermione at a slightly more subdued pace. Harry was still worried about Ron though, so he called out to the one person that he thought could help.

-Az? - He called, it was harder to contact his brother because of the distance between them, and his mental voice wasn't that strong yet. Even still Az heard him, and Harry felt his presence like a constant hug.

-What's the matter Ry? – He responded, sensing his brother's worry. Harry didn't bother trying to explain he simply showed Az the corresponding memories to their current predicament. Az watched patiently and then paused, Harry felt his brothers conflict, and a quick sense of…longing? Pushing it aside he waited.

-It is entirely possible that Ron has a creature bloodline that even his family doesn't know about; pure bloods are hardly ever really pure blooded. Like the Malfoy's I'm positive they have a veela line in their blood. - Az replied carefully, but Harry could tell he knew more than that. It hurt that Az was keeping something from him, and his brother felt it. Az's presence tightened in a comforting hug,

-I'm sorry Harry, I know what creature he is but I cannot tell you. Not because I don't trust you but because I made a wizards oath to an old friend and this falls under that oath to secrecy. - He said, and Harry felt the truth and despair coming from his brother.

-Alright, can you give me a lead? - He asked hopefully, and he felt Az fighting with the oath trying to test what he could tell his brother. With a sigh he finally responded, -All I can tell you is look up an explorer by the name of Nar Macarthur. There might be something on him in the history books I sent you- he said, with another mental hug. Harry smiled and returned the hug,

-Thanks Az. This means a lot to me, and Ron. - He said and he felt Az smile.

-No problem little bro, I'm here whenever you need me. - With that he left, but Harry knew that he was always there. That was a comforting feeling. He didn't realize that he'd been standing just outside the library while talking with Az, entering Ron and Hermione looked up. He gave them an apologetic smile,

"I haven't mastered think and walking yet, such a tragedy." He said cheerily, and sat in one of the comfortable chairs. Hermione handed him a book with a slight blush,

"I think you should probably read that one." She said still blushing as Naji came in too. He spotted the book and made a face leaning over Harry's chair to open it,

"I hated reading this one, could they have made it more boring?" he said, enjoying the effect Harry had once he realized that the book was an anatomy book of sorts. Compete with pictures. Naji laughed and closed it,

"Read it later, I have to admit some of it is a little interesting." He said with a smile, Hermione and Harry blushed. Naji sat in the chair opposite Hermione and looked at the pile of books, "What are you interested in?" She looked curiously at him,

"Did you read these books too?" she asked, curious as to why,

"Yeah, most of the adults get squeamish about talking about some of this stuff. They like it better when we have directed questions." He replied with a smile. She nodded, and then looked at the books.

"I'm curious about the Ander social structure. Do you have a government? Somewhere you are all congregated?" She asked pelting the green haired boy with questions. He laughed a full and honest laugh.

"Slow down, slow down." He said cheerily, and she blushed. Harry and Ron watched the exchange with mixed feelings, Harry mostly felt happy for his friends there was a strange chemistry between the two. While Ron's face was impassible but Harry thought that for a moment there might've been a flash of relief there.

"Well Ander social structure is loosely based around our powers. Most often we'll develop an affinity for a particular element, and the elements run in families. Like Harry's family usually develops powers over air." Naji began to explain, however Hermione couldn't help interrupting.

"So if one of the family members were out of the norm? How does the social system go? And you said that elements were only the norm." she spouted, to Naji's amazement. He looked her over with a smile,

"Do you actually think that fast or do you store questions until the time when they can be answered?" he teased, before answering her questions, "We are not strict enough to try and breed our powers pure, in fact we believe that natural progression is the best. Our social system is rather primitive to outsiders but there are only a few who hold the positions the six elders." He said pausing for dramatic effect, holding all of their attention now. "Each elder is well the oldest of their element, water, fire, air, earth, metal, and spirit. They keep the peace between families and handle 'outer world affairs." Hermione sat in silence for a moment then leaned foreword again.

"So if they handle everything how do the other Anders live? Az and Aviva seemed rather well informed about the wizarding world, as do you for that matter." She asked.

"That's because we live 'outside'. Plenty of Anders choose to live outside after they or their guardians are strictly instructed on how to keep safe. After all the inner city is boring as hell." He explained, and once again Hermione had questions. Harry had to smile, he was often asked how they managed to put up with her endless questions and butting into everything but it was just how Hermione _was._ She didn't mean anything by it.

"The inner city? So what's the point of having the elders if you can live outside?" She asked, looking a tad confused.

"I can't tell you much about the City; let's just say it's like a safe house. Every Ander can flash back to the City and no one but an Ander can follow. The elders deal with the ministry and such, keeping us safe." He looked at the book pile and pulled out a thick tome.

"That one's history, if you're _really_ curious about why we're so secretive." He said sitting back, waiting to see if she had any more questions.

"How are the elders chosen? Is it really just the oldest of their element? Isn't that sort of unreliable?" She asked, surprising him. Harry laughed softly; Naji didn't know what he'd gotten himself into answering her questions now she'd never stop.

"They are chosen by age, but once they pass a certain age they 'retire' and the next eldest takes over. It has worked well for us." He replied with a shrug. Harry yawned loudly as they launched into the next round of questions; he stood with a wave goodnight. They waved distractedly while Ron elected to watch the banter finding it interesting and amusing. Harry walked across the hall towards his room, only to find Severus standing at the stairs looking at the hall as if he were debating whether to go into the library or not.

"Good evening Harry." The stoic man greeted, his molten silk voice washing over Harry. He smiled and returned the pleasantry,

"Severus thanks for being so accommodating. To… well all this." Harry said demurely, he hadn't really thanked the man properly. They did sort of upend his life. The potions master frowned and placed long fingers under Harry's chin forcing him to look up.

"I assure you that not all of it has been unpleasant." He whispered Harry stared up at him. Barely noticing that his back had hit the wall, they had been moving? Severus swept a thumb across his chin and leaned down to capture his fiancé's sweet mouth. It amazed Severus that Harry's taste could be so uniquely sweet and addicting. He broke the kiss to look at the boy's face, loving the red tinge in his cheeks and soft glaze of lust in those brilliant eyes. For a moment Professor and student stared at each other, something monumental had changed but neither could place it. Finally Severus stepped back, no mater how he wanted to ravage Harry it was a trust he hadn't earned yet.

"Good night Harry." He said voice slightly hoarse, with a soft kiss to Harry's cheek Severus swept of down the stairs. Harry watched until he was out of sight before walking in a daze to his room, closing and locking the door. He threw up a silencing spell as his hand dipped into his pants, still amazed that a simple kiss could've gotten him so aroused. Naji's voice cut in softly,

"Don't forget to re-close the link Harry." He whispered before closing his own, completely uninterested in Harry's activities. Finishing himself off he cast a quick cleaning spell and fell asleep, forgetting to close the link before his last bit of consciousness slipped away.

An Lookit this I'm on a roll! Two updates in two days! XD However I received very few reviews. T.T did I make you all wait to long and you hates me now? =P REVIEWS make me HAPPY, and me happy makes me want to write! And that last scene with Harry and Sev is totally dedicated to Nikte because I was promised cookies. Twice. =D

Anywho the pace'll pick up from here. I promise. I'm so looking forward to writing the next few chappies! And! Dun worry ima not making the story switch to Ron. XD I just liked the idea of making him part something too. As I has plans for our fiery redhead. I'm still not sure bout Hermione. =P


	10. Chapter 10

I feel kinda bad for torturing Harry so much . . . only a little. =D

_"Good night Harry." He said voice slightly hoarse, with a soft kiss to Harry's cheek Severus swept of down the stairs. Harry watched until he was out of sight before walking in a daze to his room, closing and locking the door. He threw up a silencing spell as his hand dipped into his pants, still amazed that a simple kiss could've gotten him so aroused. Naji's voice cut in softly, _

_"Don't forget to re-close the link Harry." He whispered before closing his own, completely uninterested in Harry's activities. Finishing himself off he cast a quick cleaning spell and fell asleep, forgetting to close the link before his last bit of consciousness slipped away. _

Chapter 10:

Harry looked around he was in a dank dungeon, the bleak stone walls crawling with insects and gray moss. It was a vision; he must've forgotten to close the link.

'Bloody hell' he thought, looking around he saw old snake face which surprised him. This wasn't his typical vantage point, yet he knew somehow that he was seeing through another's eyes. He watched as the elder Malfoy approached Voldemort,

"My Lord" he said in that falsely respectful voice, Harry felt himself well the person he was inhabiting sneer.

"Luciussss what news have you brought me?" The overgrown Snake hissed voice dangerous and sharp. The blonde man flinched slightly,

"My Lord I have come to inform you of some odd dealings with one Severus Snape," Harry's heart went cold, "It seems he has vanished with the Boy and a few unknown persons." He bowed his head low to the dank floor.

"Yessss, I know Lucius. However I do not see the need to inform you any further than that. Is there any more uselessnesssss you need to report?" that hissing got on Harry's nerves he wanted to strangle that thin throat. Dimly he realized that his and whomever he was watching from we're mixing thoughts.

"No my Lord. I only wish to offer my son to you as a proof of loyalty." Lucius purred, as if he thought this would appease the Snake.

"I have a consort Luciusssss." Voldemort hissed dangerously looking over at Harry, so he was inhabiting Voldemort's fucktoy? Gross…

"Yes my lord, I merely meant Draco for your pleasure. As a veela his uses are…varied." Lucius simpered, trying to buy his life with his sons how disgraceful. Harry felt slightly bad for the younger Malfoy, he might be a bloody pain but no body deserved this fate. He missed whatever old Voldie said next as the vision faded out and then back in.

He was balanced in a tree looking at Snape Manor, more correctly watching himself wank through the windows of his bedroom. That was just weird. He heard a voice muttering, it sounded somewhat familiar.

"How dare he!" the voice spat, venom and anger clear, "How dare he get a happy ending with his Engagement Kiss mistake when I didn't." the voice whispered and Harry was thrown into memories of an attractive man, accidentally giving the kiss, several years later a holding a baby with green hair, years later again a snake face looming in place of the once handsome one… Harry was pulled from the person and got a good look at her face. Red hairs, beautiful face vaguely resembling his own. Aviva.

HpSsHpSsHpSs

Harry woke with a bone chilling screech, slamming his link closed so hard he gave himself a monster headache. Naji was the first on to respond, flashing into Harry's room.

"Ry? Harry what happened?" He approached but Harry scuttled backwards, looking at Naji, his mentor, friend…why did they _always_ have to betray him? He curled into a protective ball glaring fearfully at Naji. The green haired boy could only surmise what had happened, what Harry had seen.

"Ry I'm not going to hurt you." He said standing stationary hands up. Harry whimpered this was stupid he knew Naji! He knew he wouldn't hurt him, its not like he could help who his father was. Plus there was no hardcore proof that evilness is genetic. He slowly uncurled and held out his arms to his friend, behaving like a small child. Naji gave a relieved sigh and walked over to Harry pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

"What happened Ry?" he asked softly and Harry whimpered slightly.

"A…Aviva she…She's…" he broke off leaning his head against Naji's chest. The older boy rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "She's Voldemort's mate." He whispered softly as if afraid to say it. Pulling back he looked in his cousins eyes,

"You're their son." he said, almost questioning it, Naji bowed his head.

"I am." He said sadly, tightening his hold as Harry tried to pull away, "Ry listen to me. I wanted to tell you. Az wanted to tell you, we couldn't. Aviva swore everyone who knew with a spell, whether they agreed or not. The spell is a dark one, anyone who tells someone who doesn't already know will die, as well as the person they were telling." He explained rapidly. Harry relaxed slightly. He felt the truth in his cousins words and let his anger melt away. A sudden, very loud bang on the door made them both jump.

"HARRY POTTER" Hermione's voice screeched, "You open this door right now." She continued, and Harry knew that she'd taken care of the silencing spell instead of blasting down the door only because it wasn't her house.

-You can tell them, I can't. Not until they know at least that Aviva's with him, then I can take over- Naji told him silently. Harry nodded and waved a hand unlocking the doors. Hermione strode in her eyes narrowing momentarily at Naji, as Ron and Severus strode in. Harry glanced at Severus with an alarmed glance, had he felt any of what Harry did the might before? The worry only lasted a moment as he pulled away from Naji, desperate for contact from his mate. Severus didn't even hesitate he wrapped his strong arms around Harry with a glare at Naji.

"Easy Severus, it was an innocent hug." The green haired boy said backing off the bed giving them more space.

"What happened Harry?" Severus whispered he was alarmed by Harry's shaking and the way he desperately clung to him.

"Aviva …she chose Voldemort as her mate back when he went to school…" Harry whispered just loud enough for them to hear him. Looking briefly at Naji before nuzzling against Severus, they all turned to look at Naji.

"We wanted to tell you all, but she had us all under the Veritas spell." He said shortly. Severus glanced at the boy wrapped around his middle,

"What else has you upset?" he asked softly, feeling him stiffen.

"She knows." He moaned despondently, "About us, and Snake-face knows I'm with you. And…And the book Severus! She...She tried to **kill** me." He whispered fearfully. Yet Severus felt the fear wasn't attributed to his potential death but something else. He tightened his arms bringing Harry closer,

"She can't get in the manor anymore Harry, Az and Naji shielded it." He soothed but Harry continued to shake. Severus looked over at Naji for help.

"It's the link; Ander's develop much stronger relationships with their family. Even with the brief encounter this betrayal hurts. Plus Harry's need for a real family coupled with those muggles treatment of him I would bet he's battling the fear that we'll all leave him." Naji explained while sending Harry reassuring feelings, his own fear that his cousin would reject him soothed when Harry returned the feelings.

"Oh Harry." Whispered Hermione, she and Ron stood closer than Naji but held back from respect of Severus. The potions master hugged Harry tightly, reassuringly. After a few minutes of basking in his friends love and reassurance he pulled out of Severus' robes, remaining in his hold.

"Thanks." He said softly, smile creeping back onto his face. Breaking the conserved silence He grinned cheekily,

"Did you know my dear cousin has _natural_ green hair?" he teased, and if any of the others held a care about Naji's parentage they ignored it joining in the laughter. Harry leaned against Severus grateful for a moment of real peace with the man.

"Despite my utter enjoyment at this overwhelmingly sentimental family bonding I have to ask if you still wish to go to Diagon Alley." Severus drawled but without any of his old malice. Harry gave him a soft smile, why couldn't he just admit he was enjoying this too. Then the question hit him, what if Snake-Face had decided that Severus belonged on his hit list? What if the death eaters were there waiting for him?

-Harry! Calm down. - Naji broke through his panic. The others were looking at him with confusion written on their faces. Harry took several deep breaths and looked steadily at his cousin.

"While neither you nor Severus are week in power and can sufficiently protect yourselves, I think this skill will help set your mind at ease." Naji continued aloud. He touched Hermione's arm and within seconds they vanished. Reappearing in another few seconds,

"Best part is its extremely simple, and while invisible your intangible too. That parts a little harder to control." Naji explained, also showing Harry how to accomplish becoming invisible through the link. It was rather simple; just concentrate on being invisible which was easy for Harry after many adventures under the invisibility cloak. Then almost paint him and whomever he was touching with his magic. He closed his eyes and after a few unsuccessful attempts he and Severus vanished from the bed. Hermione clapped as they reappeared, it was easy to make them invisible but keeping them tangible enough to remain on the bed had been a challenge. He smiled widely up at Severus,

"Let's go to Diagon alley." He said cheerily and Severus nodded regally.

A.N After much deliberation I decided to end this chapter here, because if didn't it would become an extremely long chapter. Which in itself wouldn't be a bad thing I suppose, maybe I'm just evil. =D so this chapter's pretty active and you get a further taste of how close Harry and Sev are getting practically without realizing it.

Ps. Thank you to all who reviewed I love you ALL! –munches the various sweets that were offered- Oh and chapter 11 will most likely be up by tonight unless my chemistry exam is harder than I predict it to be, cause then I'll only want to sleep if it beats my ass. =P


	11. Chapter 11

"_Best part is its extremely simple, and while invisible your intangible too. That parts a little harder to control." Naji explained, also showing Harry how to accomplish becoming invisible through the link. It was rather simple; just concentrate on being invisible which was easy for Harry after many adventures under the invisibility cloak. Then almost paint him and whomever he was touching with his magic. He closed his eyes and after a few unsuccessful attempts he and Severus vanished from the bed. Hermione clapped as they reappeared, it was easy to make them invisible but keeping them tangible enough to remain on the bed had been a challenge. He smiled widely up at Severus, _

_"Let's go to Diagon alley." He said cheerily and Severus nodded regally. _

Chapter 11:

"I am not using the floo Severus!" Harry pouted stubbornly. The stern potions master only glared back, trying to keep his annoyance in check. Severus had to admit that Harry seemed to have more mood swings than a pregnant woman, and it was becoming infuriating.

"Don't be absurd." He began but Harry crossed his arms taking a defensive stance, glaring at him.

"I can flash just fine! You guys can floo and me 'n Naji will meet you there." He said, looking to his cousin for confirmation. Severus growled low in his throat, while he trusted the green haired boy to a degree he would much rather have his wild fiancé within arms reach. Harry sighed, "We'll flash just outside the Leaky Cauldron and I'll keep us invisible." He offered trying to placate his mate. Severus was still disgruntled but gave in with a curt nod.

"You will get inside Diagon Alley within five minutes or I'm chaining you to me so you can't get into trouble." He muttered as the two Anders started the flash, Harry's resounding chuckle echoed slightly as they vanished from sight. Severus, Ron and Hermione all used the floo, and awaited the two Anders patiently standing in front of the entrance. The two teens watched in mute amusement as Severus glared at the entrance as if willing them to appear. Moments later they did, and Harry greeted them all with his bright smile.

"Miss me?" he inquired cheerily, the stoic potions Master grunted and looked away briefly.

"Where to first?" he asked curtly. He was embarrassed by the blatant familiarity that Harry had with him and at the same time it enthralled him. Not to mention every time he looked at the boy thoughts of the previous night were stirred up, plus what he'd felt through their tentative link. Even so his rough demeanor melted, just for Harry.

"You know I don't think I'll ever get used to Severus looking so…domestic." Said a familiar voice from behind Harry, it was the boy's older brother; Az. Harry turned and gave his brother a hearty embrace, clinging to him. Severus suppressed the growl of jealousy, while berating himself for such feelings.

"Hello Ry. It's good to see you." Az said chuckling over his little brothers antics. Harry smiled up at him, green eyes blazing. "I have a slightly belated birthday gift for you Ry." Az continued fishing a small wooden box with silver formed in intricate Celtic knots embedded in the lid. As he leaned down to hand it to him he whispered,

"From mum." Harry looked up at him in surprise then back at the box. Placing his hand on the lid it glowed briefly and then opened of its own will. Severus watched on edge, he knew that Az would _never _do anything to hurt Harry but he couldn't help the strange sense of apprehension. Inside the box lay a little gold key with a number etched into the top. Harry looked at it a moment then looked back at Az,

"A key?" he asked, Severus peered over his shoulder.

"A Gringotts key," Severus corrected looking at Az, "For what vault?" he asked once again suspicious. The taller boy shrugged,

"Lilly's." he replied with a serene smile, "Shall we take a look?" Harry nodded vigorously, leading the way with Hermione and Ron in tow as they speculated what the key could be for. Severus followed at a more subdued pace, obsidian eyes sweeping the street constantly. Az and Naji followed lastly, keeping a good pace and watching their backs.

-What happened this morning? – Az asked his nephew curtly, -Harry completely closed off the link. – Naji sighed, and hung his head slightly.

-He fell asleep with the link open and He saw through _her _eyes. – He replied softly, Az patted the younger boy on the back. It was hard for Naji to deal with his parentage, more so now that he had made friends whose opinion mattered.

-How did he react? – Az asked, looking over his brother, the link was still closed but not as violently as this morning and he there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Naji sighed again,

-It wasn't as bad as it could've been. - He replied, -He didn't hurt anyone. He almost rejected me; Severus actually calmed him down the most. I hadn't realized they'd gotten so close so fast. – Az nodded, he could see the strength of their bond and it was almost frightening at the rate in which Harry had accepted his reluctant mate. Looking at Naji he wondered if his cousin felt the strength of his own bond with Harry.

-He makes such strong bonds with those he deems worthy of his family, - murmured Az silently; -I hate to think what even one more betrayal would do to him. – He vowed then that no one would ever harm his brother again. They arrived at Gringotts without incident and were greeted pleasantly; after a few moments to locate the mysterious vault, it hadn't been used in quite some time after all, they decided to visit it last. It was in the bowels of the magical bank and Harry could, visibly, barely contain his excitement. They whipped downward on the rickety little cart and around several sharp corners where he was sure that they were going to topple right over. Finally they stopped at a gigantic wrought iron door, the goblin hopped out exposing the key hole. He instructed Harry to place the key in while simultaneously placing his other hand on the large metal plate beside the keyhole.

"You speak the password and the door will open." The goblin said stepping aside to give him some privacy. Harry began to say he didn't have a password when Az's voice whispered gently through his mind, almost too soft to hear.

"Atil Highdusk?" he repeated unsurely and the doors glowed violently. Flinching Harry found he couldn't pull his hand away from the plate as the glow intensified he cried out. Severus stepped forward to steady Harry and to assure himself that nothing was injuring his betrothed. The door clicked and gently swung open, it was a small section of the bigger door and rested against the hand that had been holding the key. Another soft click and His hand was released, pulling away Harry clung to Severus for a moment looking at the door.

"Are we going in?" Az inquired casually, and Harry gave a soft laugh. Nodding he stepped forward, not relinquishing his hold on the stoic potions master's robes. Inside the vault was absolutely beautiful, all white marble polished pristinely. In the center was a small well worn leather book set atop a marble pedestal. Around the vault were other assorted treasures, pictures and other books but Harry was drawn to the little book in the center. He walked over embellished in the front in gold letters was the name,

"Lilith Blackfighter, 1832-19.." the last date only indicated the century, leading Harry to believe that she'd written in it until the day she died. He reached forward but before his fingers reached the small book Severus had grabbed his arm.

"We should exercise caution…" he began, voice soft and tinged with apology. Harry glared the man a second but before he could respond another voice spoke out,

"While I applaud your chivalrous defense of my son there is nothing here that would cause him harm." The familiar voice echoed around the vault, it came from a half covered portrait in the corner. Azar went over and pulled off the gray-brown canvas exposing the beautiful un-glamored painting of their mother. Her face was perfectly balanced, her chin slightly stubborn, full pouting lips, high sculpted cheek bones and ringlets of cascading red hair. She smiled at them cheerily,

"Hello my boys, and company." She greeted with a smile, as they gawked.

"Mum?" Harry finally managed in a strangled croak. She smiled and nodded,

"It's nice to finally see you Harry dear. I'm sure you have questions but let's save them for later. I don't want to spoil your day out." She said green eyes glittering with mischief. Harry looked slightly put out but shrank the diary and her portrait, apologizing for the tight quarters in his bag to which she replied cheerfully that she would simply take a nap. Harry looked at Severus confusion written all over his face,

"Was she this … odd in school?" he asked, concerned that being alone in a vault for who knows how long may have driven his mothers portrait insane like Ms Black's. Severus however gave him a far away smile,

"Yes she was." He said, and they progressed. Saving the rest of the contents of the vault for another day and continuing with their original mission obtaining school supplies. Naji and Az watched with amusement as they collected everything with an efficient speed. Severus just followed the teens with a look of befuddled amazement.

-What do you plan on doing when they go back Az? – asked Naji while watching them all get their books. –We can't really follow…- he continued, but Az smiled.

-We'll think of something. I tried applying you to Hogwarts but I would bet anything that Dumblefuck rejects you. – He replied and smiled as Harry came back over, however before they could even state that they'd finished a blonde haired boy separated himself from the crowd. Draco Malfoy stood panting in a most undignified manor.

"S…Severus I need you help." He began, halting and paling even further when he spotted another platinum blonde head swimming through the crowd. Harry snatched the blondes arm and the both vanished, Az doing the same to Ron and Naji to Hermione. Leaving Severus to deal with Lucius, though if the death eater even showed as mush as a tint of malice toward Severus he was close enough for Harry to flash with him in tow.

"Be very quiet and they can't here us." He instructed the younger Malfoy who had seen the others vanish and presumed they'd done the same. Draco stared at the one and only golden boy with an expression of confusion and disbelief.

"Why are you helping me?" he whispered viciously, Harry looked at his long time rival and gave a quirky little smile.

"Cause that's what I do." He said, causing the other boy to frown before returning a tentative smile. They turned back to Severus who was trying to convince the other blonde that he had no idea where his son went. Finally Lucius gave up with a whispered threat that made Severus stiffen and scowl. As soon as the deplorable blonde was out of sight Harry dropped the spell and flew to Severus looking in his inky eyes.

"What did he say?" he demanded, worried about his fiancé. Severus looked down at his mate, debating to tell him or not. With a sigh he gave in,

"He said that the Dark Lord says to enjoy my vacation." He replied, much to Draco's amazement. Why was his godfather even behaving civilly to Potter? Let alone sharing private business. He shook it off hoping that someone would be forthcoming with that information soon.

"You look like hell Malfoy." Stated Ron inspecting the blonde, who did indeed look rather off, said blonde turned to scowl at the read head.

"Thank you so much Weasley today would not have been complete without that sentiment." He drawled, swaying slightly. Even as he began to fall he couldn't bring his tired body to move enough to break it when strong arms caught him. The sturdy presence made Draco blush faintly though he hardly noticed it,

"That's right Malfoy insult the guy who caught yah." Ron agreed humbly keeping his hold on the weak irate boy. Draco hadn't even realized the words before they were out of his mouth it appeared, 'Let go of me you oaf,' probably wasn't the proper response to being saved from a painful meeting with the ground. However he seemed unable to fetch what was out of his tired mind and simply allowed himself to fade into unconsciousness while still in the safety of those strong arms. They all hurried out of the street so Az, Naji and Harry could flash them back all the while Ron cradled the unconscious Draco Malfoy who, to his complete humiliation had he been awake, had a small smile gracing his lips the whole time.

A.N. Please don't eat me for throwing our resident favorite ferret into the mix. =P

To address someone's fear that I'll deviate from strict Harry/Severus I will say this, I have no intention of switching pairs, and any pairs that come up will be side parings only. While I may grace them with a smex scene but they will not take precedence over any other parings. I would also like to apologize for the jumpiness of these chapters, it seems to me that I leave story arcs unfinished such as Ron's creature however I have several plans as to how that is going to be addressed so please don't worry I haven't forgotten. I hoped everyone liked the twist in the last chapter, =D. I hadn't originally planed to give away that little nugget until about chapter 15 but it seemed to fit so well there so I gave it to you earlier.

There will be a little more insight to the other Ander's childhoods, like Az and Naji and I am by no means out of twists yet. =P Also a bit more on Aviv and Voldie, I honestly loved coming up with that idea. Don't hate her yet though…perhaps. ;D

P.s. to those who care I think I passed my Chem. exam. 3 (those who whished me luck there is extra love for you! XD)


	12. Chapter 12

_"That's right Malfoy insult the guy who caught yah." Ron agreed humbly keeping his hold on the weak irate boy. Draco hadn't even realized the words before they were out of his mouth it appeared, 'Let go of me you oaf,' probably wasn't the proper response to being saved from a painful meeting with the ground. However he seemed unable to fetch what was out of his tired mind and simply allowed himself to fade into unconsciousness while still in the safety of those strong arms. They all hurried out of the street so Az, Naji and Harry could flash them back all the while Ron cradled the unconscious Draco Malfoy who, to his complete humiliation had he been awake, had a small smile gracing his lips the whole time. _

Chapter 12:

Draco Malfoy was not one to be left out of the loop yet sitting in his godfather's familiar library with the last people he ever expected to be there instigated this feeling. Not to mention that one golden boy was practically _in_ Severus' lap and the man didn't even seem to mind! He watched this strange array for a moment before re-looking over the strangers in the room, one boy who looked around his own age and a man who looked like he could be an adult version of Potter. Well an adult version of the new and improved Potter, something had defiantly happened over the summer.

"So Draco, why are you so desperately searching for sanctuary with me?" Severus asked seriously, though Draco had to look at Potter strangely as he curled up against the potions master. The blond sighed looking at Severus again,

"I'm a veela, however I've been suppressing it with as much will power as I could muster to keep my father at bay," he paused and took a deep breath, "He wanted to sell me to he-who-must-not-be-named as a sex toy." He finished looking at the ground forlornly. Harry flinched, he'd known that when he helped the younger Malfoy but hearing him say it in such a broken voice made it worse. Even Ron looked appalled, though the redhead had been acting a bit strange since he'd carried Draco back.

"I came to you because I had hoped that you would allow me to stay here…"Draco continued and Severus got over his own shock.

"Of course you may stay here Draco. Would you like me to send Zwerg to retrieve your personal items from Malfoy manor? He is a very efficient house elf and will not be caught." He asked, and Draco sagged slightly with relief.

"I would appreciate that Sir." He replied and was surprised too see a small half smile grace his stoic potions master's face.

"No need for formalities here Draco." He said before gently removing Harry to instruct the house elves to open up another room and retrieve Draco's stuff. The teens, and Az, stared at the younger Malfoy until he began to twitch uncomfortably. Harry sighed and stood up in front of the slight blonde offering a hand,

"Let's start over." He said as an explanation, Draco looked at him curiously and took the offered hand shaking it.

"Does this mean I can ask what the hell is up with you and Severus without getting murdered now?" He asked cheekily earning a snort from Ron and smiles from the rest. Harry gave him a crooked smile,

"It's a long story. Let's just say you weren't the only one who came into their creature inheritance. As a direct result Severus and I are engaged." Harry said blushing slightly. Draco couldn't help but glance at the boy's hands for a ring; Harry pretended not to notice but rubbed the vacant finger absently. They chatted about quidditch and other safe neutral subjects while Severus watched from the doorway, his thoughts a mess. He'd never even considered if Harry would want a ring, surly the sentimental part but he would have to explain it at Hogwarts. Severus found he liked the idea of a ring, in a way it was like claiming the boy marking him for Severus and only Severus. Deciding to look into it he walked off leaving them to get re-acquainted.

Az watched Draco with a scrutiny that Harry didn't quite understand; the blond had been friendly and polite since he'd gotten to the manor. It was quite a pleasant change from the Draco he was familiar with. He was drawn away from his brother's strange behavior when Hermione finally got around to asking how Draco was suppressing his veela.

"I wiled the transformation not to happen, not that mush would've, just a boost in power and the thrall to find my mate. Right now I can't sense anything anymore, I've been trying to release whatever I did but it's been very difficult." He tried to explain. Looking down, silver eyes sharp with pain. Harry set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't get it." Draco said looking at them, "How can you even look at me after the prat I've been?" he questioned. Harry laughed softly,

"After the shock of Severus accepting the situation I accidentally set us in and finding out that there's a nice guy under his mask I guess we're a tad bit more open minded." He replied cheerily. Hermione nodded slightly but Ron gave the blond an appraising glare.

"Wouldn't hurt to hear your reasoning behind your attitude though beyond the house rivalry." He said surprising them, thought they did look at Draco curiously.

"I wanted my father to be proud of me," he replied shrugging off the flare of emotional pain, "that was all I ever wanted then, but the man I wanted to please so badly has been completely tainted by he-who-must-not-be-named and no longer exists." He said sadly. Ron nodded sitting back, his own silent acceptance to try and help the younger Malfoy. Later once the house elves returned with Draco's stuff and opened a room he retired there desperate for a decent nights sleep, Ron had long since fallen asleep in the comfortable couch. Hermione and Naji had pulled out books to do research on veela, so Harry decided that now would be as good a time as any to read some of his mother's diary. He looked over at Az,

-Do you want to read mums diary with me? – He asked hopefully. The elder brother smiled and nodded joining Harry to walk across the hall to his room. They settled comfortable on the bed, Lilly's portrait resized and hanging on his wall.

"Hello my dears." She greeted cheerily glancing at the book Harry held her smile waned slightly. "Feel free to ask me any questions Harry dear, Az too. He always was a private child I doubt he's been forthcoming with much personal information." She continued then settled comfortably against the frame of her picture. Az rolled his eyes at her and sat against the headboard with Harry settled beside him. Opening the small leather bound book Harry began to read the fine script,

"Journal Entry 1, January, 30 1832.

My name is Lilith Blackfighter and this journal was a gift for my tenth birthday, so I decided to start writing in it right away."

Harry had to stop and stare at the date, that was impossible…She would've been over 150 years old when she died. He looked at Az who merely shrugged, frustrated Harry continued reading. He missed the amused look in his mother's eyes.

"Momma said I had to accept this journal politely and use it so that Lord Highdusk would be please and think I liked his gift. Lord Highdusk lives on the 'outside' like papa; I wish I could see it. The compound is so boring! ..." Harry paused again this time flipping a few pages down, despite his curiosity about everything he was more interested in the time closer to his birth for now.

"Just tell it what your looking for Ry." Suggested Lily, he smiled and did just that, stating he wanted to read about Lily's placement with a muggle family. The pages flipped of their own will open to a page with neater script.

"March 21, 1964

"I'm assigned the stupidest task. I have to infiltrate Hogwarts, like the old goat really cares about what goes on in that school. I think their sending me away so I can't wed Lyall. Well I have news for them! He'll wait for me to be done with this stupid task, and then we'll be wed. 200 is still young, plenty of time for starting a family. I don't want to be a child again, especially a muggle child, why did they have to pick me for this…" the ranting and complaining went on another few pages but Harry had to stop and stare at Az accusingly.

"How long to Ander's typically live?" he demanded of his surprised brother.

"The Elder of Fire is approaching his 3561st year…" He said looking at Harry with confusion, "Why?" Harry however couldn't even begin to respond. Lily looked sympathetically at Az,

"Didn't you pay any attention in class? Harry's been living with muggles, they only live about a hundred years, and that's extremely old for them.' She explained, Az looked shocked glancing at Harry.

"Even wizards don't typically live as long as us Az, though they come closer averaging at a thousand years." She continued making Harry's heart constrict, he was going to outlive Severus? Az awkwardly patted his brother's shoulder,

"Sorry I didn't even think that made a difference." He apologized, "Ander's age at the same rate as humans until about twenty, its different for everyone, then we slow way down but I never really thought much about it." He continued, Harry nodded numbly a crack brought him back to reality. The little house elf Hope stood there grinning up at them,

"It is time for dinner Sirs." She chimed happily, they nodded walked down. Harry walked in a kind of suspended stupor; he wasn't sure what to make of this new knowledge. The one horrifying thought that he was going to watch his friends and adopted family grow old and die scared him more than anything ever had. They reached the dining room, the number of occupants having grown to large to eat in the kitchen, and while Az sat directly across from Ron, Harry continued forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' middle. The tall man looked down at Harry confused, what had upset him this time? Draco watched silently, observing this strange relationship.

"What did you do?" Severus asked accusing Az who looked up sharply.

"I didn't …!" he began but Harry cut him off,

"It wasn't him Sev, it just seems like the more I learn the less I understand." He whispered, refusing to let his mate go. Severus looked at him confused, but Draco interrupted them all by snapping straight up and looking around wildly.

"I can smell my **mate**!" he said looking around, trying to figure out whom.

A/n: ok so this chapter is like wicked jumpy. Sorry bout that XD I know I'm mean for the slight cliffy you'll get over it. =D Anyway, I had to re-outline my plans since the last two chapters were intended to be one chapter, and I'm thinking that I'll end up with a good 25 chapters at least. =P if not more we'll see. Anyway this chapter and next are a little slow, and I try my best not to info dump not sure if I accomplish that well.

So how many people would kill me if I made Ron's creature an original creature of my own like the Anders? XD Oh, yeah the whole age thing I'm trying to keep the timeline semi accurate, but I'm sure there will be dates that don't quite line up…forgive me? I think there was something else I wanted to mention…I can't seem to remember it though. .! This chapter was sadly devoid of our favorite potions master. . . XP I'm sorry about the ADHDness of my comments, -sigh- School does that to me.

Because Nikte keeps giving me chocolate, =D, I'll give you a slight hint there may (totally will) be a threesome however I am not telling you who, or if you were even close so =P XD I'm also going to try and keep my updates semi constant, every three days or so. I'd blow up trying to update every day. OH! If you managed to read this far I change the name from the last chapter (Atil Highdusk) I changed his first name because I decided that there were to many A names so he's Lyall Highdusk now, I'll change it in the chap eventually. Oki I think I'm done now.


	13. Chapter 13

"_What did you do?" Severus asked accusing Az who looked up sharply. _

"_I didn't …!" he began but Harry cut him off, _

"_It wasn't him Sev, it just seems like the more I learn the less I understand." He whispered, refusing to let his mate go. Severus looked at him confused, but Draco interrupted them all by snapping straight up and looking around wildly. _

"_I can smell my __**mate**__!" he said looking around, trying to figure out whom. _

Chapter 13:

Ronald Weasley sat on the edge of the younger Malfoy's bed watching the blonde sleep peacefully. After his announcement of being able to detect his mate the slighter boy had proceeded to pass out, Snape said something about the rapid onset of his powers finally kicking in after being released. Ron had surprised everyone by volunteering to carry the blonde back to his room, he surprised himself by staying. Watching the gentle rise and fall of the other boy's chest he felt … something for his one time enemy besides the typical hate. Ron was aware that he wasn't considered the smartest wizard nor was he on the upper scale of society, yet the boy in the bed had harped and throw each of those things back in his face. Every single time they encountered each other it ended in a fight, but now the feeling of animosity seemed to have vanished. The redhead watched silently vigilant waiting for the blonde to wake up; they needed to talk, soon.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry paused panting, watching the green haired boy circle around him. Engaged in yet another sparing match, Naji had a different air about him this time though. It hardly felt like a sparing match, it almost seemed that his cousin intended him harm. While Harry knew that Naji wouldn't do that he couldn't help the small fear in the back of his mind. Naji darted forward his mocha skin blending in quite well with the walls behind them, his black shirt and green hair merely preludes to his next location. Harry swore vividly and dodged the attack, moving swiftly sideways to disable him. Naji of course summoned his element, earth pulling the floor up in a mound of dirt and rocks to head off his cousins attack. That was the goal of these spars, to get Harry to gain control over his own elements. He was one of the rarer ones with two elements under his control. One which he could control rather well but was much weaker, utilizing that now he floated upwards. The element of air, part of the reason he felt so at home on a broom his first year. Naji grinned fiercely up at his cousin, as he rose up on his mountain of earth.

"Ry, you're never going to be able to win at this rate." He teased tossing chucks of his mountain with ease, barely breaking a sweat. Harry however was sweating profusely it was difficult for him to remain aloft and dodge at the same time. He swept downwards alighting on one of the various ledges strewn thought the room. Briefly thinking that it was a good thing that Severus had a room resembling the room of requirement for them to use otherwise he might've despaired the loss of half a wing. Quickly he maneuvered to another ledge,

"Naji enough, I'm not getting anything!" he called but his cousin didn't cease. Instead the blows were heavier and faster causing Harry to rapidly jump from ledge to ledge. He called out fearfully to Naji, hoping perhaps the other boy hadn't heard him. However catching a glance at the other boy's glazed brown eyes erased all rational thought as Harry fell into his fears.

RWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRWDMRW

Ron glared at the blonde as if he were refusing to wake up on purpose, after all there was only so long one could wait before reaching that brink of boredom where it becomes unbearable. He stood to leave but a pallid arm whipped out to lock around his wrist. Ron looked back wide silver eyes stared at him. The redhead patiently awaited the explosion, what he got was quiet acceptance.

"Weasley…Ron?" Malfoy, no Draco asked quietly. The other boys response threw him off so Ron opted to sit heavily in the nearby chair.

"Yeah?" he replied, suddenly hit with the urge to hear Draco say what they both knew. He watched as the blonde fidgeted, before opening his mouth.

"You're…My…" he paused looking at Ron but the redhead remained impassive, "You're my mate W…Ron." He finished only pausing briefly on his name. Ron nodded. Watching Draco's face amazed that even now the narrow, mildly attractive…No! Bad Ron he did not just call the ferret attractive in any way, despite those hypnotic silver eyes and full lips… shaking his head Ron resumed watching Draco, watching the lack of emotion and impassive mask.

"I realize that you're not quite intelligent Weas…Ron but surely even you can see our predicament." Draco finally snapped, while Ron noticed with annoyance that the emotion was manufactured. Falling back on old roles when he was unsure what to do, that was an interesting facet of Draco.

"Look Draco we can't help this, but I'm not going to sit here and allow you to continue to treat me the way you have been." He began surprising the blonde, "I may not be the most book smart of our group but that doesn't make me stupid. I'm good at observing. Something that others take for granted in my lack of intelligence, they don't guard their words as well." He continued. Inspecting the small flash of respect in those well trained silver eyes, if this was going to work than that mask needed to go.

"I am willing to make an effort on this Draco; I know that you've little choice in the matter. Submissive veela are dependent on their mates once they've met. But you must work with me; you have to loose that stupid Slytherin mask around me." He continued once again surprising Draco, silver eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he demanded, no refusal in his voice just furious curiosity.

"Because I will not accept you trying to lie to me by hiding behind your mask and because it isn't fair to either of us for you to close yourself off. I could unintentionally hurt you even, if I can't see any of the typical signs." Ron reasoned, keeping his own temper in check. Despite what he played in public he truly had quite good control over himself. Draco started for a moment then allowed his face to ease out of the stiff control he usually kept. Silver eyes softened and looked tired as he looked up at Ron,

"What next?" he whispered brokenly, softly, hopefully all at once.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"Naji!" Harry shouted again, his foot was caught. He was caught literally between a rock and a hard place. His cousin entrapping him behind a wall of ground and rock, stuck on one of the ledges. His power of air useless with his foot caught under a rather large stone and sticky muddy mass of earth. Naji moved forward the earth rolling underneath him like a wave.

"My dear cousin you aren't _afraid _of me are you?" Naji whispered silkily. Harry shuddered, that voice was far to close to his father's certain brand insanity. He instinctively tried to reach out to Severus but the room had been specially warded to block the link while he was learning control. He watched the approaching threat and pushed against the wall, feeling much like a cornered rabbit. Reaching his breaking point Harry uttered a wild screech and flames burst from his body. Naji was whipped backwards with the force of a small explosion. Harry watched as the flames receded to gently lick his body with only the feeling of gentle warmth. He also felt the link opening up. Naji's thoughts flowed in as well as a fresh surge of guilt and apologies. A quick viewing of his cousin's memories showed that Az had used the same method on him to awaken his powers. He went over digging Naji out of the layers of dirt he'd been baked into. Staring into those brown eyes he broke out into a smile.

"Never, ever, do that again." Harry informed him throwing an arm over Naji's shoulders. They exited in time to see Draco race down the hall panic in his eyes. Harry and Naji glanced at each other before following the distraught Slytherin. They all entered Severus' lab, eyes on Draco.

"Ron…he passed out and the whole room started glowing…I can't get back in!" he explained, Harry briefly wondered why the shit had to hit the fan _now_ all at once.

A.N. Fess up! How many of you truly thought Naji was after Harry for real? =P and I was intending to make ya'll wait on who Draco's mate was but I started writing it that way and it just didn't flow right. So I changed it…I'm slightly off my outline again so I think I'm going to add another chapter or two to my original plan which will bring us to about, 30ish chapters. I know everyone seemed to see the Ron/Draco coming huh. Well I tried to make Ron a real person, he always seemed kind of flat to me. I had the single worst day of my life today but writing this chapter cheered my up slightly. =D


	14. Chapter 14

I hope nobody kills me but there are going to be a few more OCs… they won't stick around to long though so don't hate them? .

"_Never, ever, do that again." Harry informed him throwing an arm over Naji's shoulders. They exited in time to see Draco race down the hall panic in his eyes. Harry and Naji glanced at each other before following the distraught Slytherin. They all entered Severus' lab, eyes on Draco. _

_"Ron…he passed out and the whole room started glowing…I can't get back in!" he explained, Harry briefly wondered why the shit had to hit the fan now all at once. _

Chapter 14:

Draco Malfoy paced the hallway outside his mate's room, distressed and confused. Damming his father with every step, if the man hadn't made him afraid to accept his veela than he and Ron could've potentially realized they were mates much earlier. Which would give Draco some idea about what the hell was going on, instead he was shunted to the side and that made him very irritable. Ron was _his_ mate there was no reason he should be kept out of the loop, worse were the random flashes of his mate's emotions the main one being confusion. Hermione and the two strangers, Draco couldn't remember their names, came into the hall looking at him. The tall Potter look alike had a strange look of worry and fear mixed on his face, Draco briefly wondered to whom that concern was directed. Harry and Severus came out of Ron's room, neither looking happy.

"We can't get in; there is a spell or something keeping us from getting more than a few feet into the room." Harry explained dully, he was afraid for his friend. Draco sagged against the wall; this was too much for one day. How did Potter survive if his life was this hectic all the time? Harry looked over at the taller one,

"Az? You know what he is can't you call someone to help?" He implored voice strained and nervous. Az sighed,

"I'm trying. She isn't letting me in…" he muttered and sighed.

"Naji can you get Emmett?" he asked looking at the green hair boy who nodded, "Ask him to find Nauru and Hsia and bring them here?" he continued looking annoyed. Naji nodded and cocked his head as if listening to something.

"Neither of them knows were Hsia is they say she disappeared early this morning." He said looking at Az with apprehension. The older boy swore and nodded,

"Just get them here then. I'll deal with Hsia later." He snapped Harry watched his brother with confusion. Az was usually unshakeable. Draco watched with utter confusion. Practically at the point of shouting for someone to explain what the hell was going on when a bright flash appeared at the end of the hallway. Two figures stepped out, one impossibly tall man his head was mere inches away from hitting the seven foot ceiling and another shorter man he was around Draco's modest five eight. The tall man had deep blue eyes that resembled the ocean with its shifting colors, a strong face framed by loose strands of dark blue-black hair. The strangest thing about the tall man was the two wolf ears that protruded from his hair and the long bushy tail that was curly idly around him. His companion had honey colored hair and eyes in combination with his sun kissed skin he looked like a living sunbeam they were like polar opposites. Az strode forward and gave the tall man a brief hug and shook hands with the slighter one.

"Everyone this is Nauru," he gestured to the tall man, "and Emmett." He continued waving at the smaller man who glared at him.

"Is there a reason you brought us here Azar?" he demanded, Draco had to catch himself from falling. While the man himself didn't look that old his voice spoke of ageless wisdom. The mere power in that was impossible to miss, and difficult to comprehend. AZ nodded but didn't speak to Emmett instead he turned to Nauru.

"One of Harry's, my little brother's, friends is coming into his inheritance." He'd vaguely waved to Harry while mentioning him, "His inheritance as a Kelikan Nauru." He continued. The man looked startled glancing over to the room where he'd thought he'd felt a pup but that was impossible.

"There are no missing pups Az, and none of the registered wizarding groups reported any pups to me. How did this boy get under our radar?" he said looking again at the room eyes widening slightly, "No training what so ever…that's dangerous for the pup and those around them. How old is he?" he asked, all business now. Az looked over to Harry for help.

"H…He's seventeen Sir," he replied slightly threatened by the man's great height. There was also a feeling he couldn't shake about him, like he could be dangerous.

"Hmm. That's on the older side for coming into their powers for a pup. Not unheard of though. Had he ever shown any ah…un-wizarding skills?" he asked, trying to phrase the question the best he could, it was hard to explain to an outsider.

"I don't think so…Ron… he's never really been good at spells or potions or well anything at school. Not to say he's stupid!" Harry tried to explain. Nauru however nodded his blue eyes understanding,

"That's a common ailment for Kelikan children with wizarding roots. Our powers aren't exactly utilized in the same way, much as your Ander powers aren't. You've no need for a wand with your natural powers right?" Harry nodded, "Same for Kelikans we just instinctively have trouble with typical magic." He said with a smile, then turned serious again, "But if he's never shown any signs than someone was keeping him warded, that's extremely dangerous to a pups development." He said looking at the room again. Harry glanced a Draco, was that what the blonde meant when he said he was suppressing his veela? Self warding himself?

"Something must have happened to weaken the wards." Nauru commented, looking down at Harry, way down at the boy. Draco piped up,

"Would finding a mate change anything?" he asked, looking at him. Nauru sniffed carefully and then looked at Draco,

"Veela, yes it could have. Though only finding one mate wouldn't trigger this active a reaction. Unless the meeting of one triggered recognition of another…" he murmured. Draco looked up at the tall wolf-man cautiously,

"What do you mean one mate?" he demanded. Nauru smiled down at him.

"Male Kelikans' can have more than one mate, my brother has three. I think the highest on record is seven." He replied with a knowing smile, "What will you do if your mate wishes for another too?" he asked, Draco cowered he would do what Ron wanted, that was what his veela demanded. However the Malfoy in him refused to share.

"I can't help until the shell is gone, but I think perhaps the situation is less dire than it appears." Nauru said cryptically and they all turned to glance at the door.

RWRWRWRWRW

It was bright, that was the first thing he noticed once opening his eyes. A bright blinding white yet he felt no discomfort at the intensity just a mild annoyance.

"Have I died then?" he asked aloud, his voice sounding flat and dead to his ears. A soft chuckle responded to his voice, the light directly in front of him bending and warping. A well formed woman stepped out, her simple dress falling just below her knees and hugging every curve in between. Her hair was a dark auburn several shades beyond his own, his eyes however caught on the wolf ears that were situated there and her wagging tail that was the same dark auburn color.

"Didn't your mum teach you it's rude to stare?" She inquired cheerfully. He blushed slightly but didn't avert his gaze.

"What are you?" He asked softly, curiosity getting the best of him. She smiled exposing sharp canine teeth.

"I am a kelikan, as a are you." She replied, "Most call us the lost cousins of the werewolves but we are nothing like those brutes. We are simply a different evoulutionary chain than humans, resulting in our similarities and differences. But our time is short and you need to unlock your powers if you want to live to keep that pretty little veela mate of yours." She continued. He nodded, waiting for her to explain.

"Good pup. This is most likely going to hurt." She warned before he felt her slam into his mind. Searching out the marks of the wards and removing them, while also supplying him with bits of information to help ease the change. He knew now that Kelikans' had an inborn talent with their powers, to understand and control them when they awakened with only a small amount of training. That he could potentially have several mates, Draco would love that he thought ruefully aware that Malfoy's did not share well. As she released the last ward he doubled over in pain. Years worth of growing was accomplished in mere seconds, he also acquired ears and a fluffy tail that matched his fiery hair. She watched whispering calming words once the pain subsided, Ron had sprung past his original tall height of nearly six feet to an impressive six foot five.

"Earth, Stone and metal, that's an interesting combination of powers pup. Use them well." She said looking up, "Come on, before your mate hurts himself trying to get through the shell." She said extending a dainty hand. He accepted and they were rocketed back to the solid realm of Snape Manor. Draco was indeed standing outside the shining wall and Ron could feel his mate's desperate need to make sure he was alright. With a small smile Ron had to think, the ferret had a heart after all. The woman waved a hand and the wall vanished. Draco ran in, completely ignoring Ron's new appearance and buried his head into his mate's chest. The others followed, with two new people accompanying them another Kelikan and, Ron inhaled, and another Ander. He was amazed at his new sense of smell and enhanced hearing, able to hear Draco whispered threats when he never would've caught them before.

"Hsia!" Exclaimed Az looking at the girl, but not before Ron caught the relieved glance the older boy sent his way. Ron's mentor of sorts smiled and waved,

"Hiya Az, sorry, I couldn't reply while in someone else's mind." She replied pointing at Ron accusingly. While they bickered; Harry, Hermione and Naji joined Ron sitting on the edges of the bed.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked nervously, his friend's eyes shone with an intelligence that hadn't been so visible before.

"I'm great Ry. I feel like I'm whole, like I was broken, incomplete without realizing it." He replied cheerily, pulling the distraught veela into his lap. Harry stood patting his best friend's shoulder.

"You had us worried for a second there; try not to do it again?" He said, Ron laughed and nodded, with a yawn. They all left him and Draco alone, Draco defiantly didn't want to be separated from him and Ron had fallen asleep holding his mate in an iron grip. It had been a long day, Harry retired with Severus, they'd taken to sleeping in the same room ever since Severus kissed him goodnight. But Harry had something on him mind; he needed to talk about it but at the same time didn't want to bother Severus.

"What is it?" the man asked sitting beside Harry, his coal black eyes soft.

"I…Ander's live for a really long time Sev…I…I don't think I'd be able to go on if I had to watch you all grow old and leave me alone." He whispered. Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller boy,

"That's stupid Harry." He informed his mate dryly, "You may watch us grow old, possibly die but we'll never leave you alone. I seriously doubt that all of your friends are going to remain celibate for ever Harry. You'll have our kids, Draco's brats; yes male veela's can bear children too, and whoever else decides to procreate." He admonished softly, smirking gently as Harry's green eyes grew wide. Severus leaned in to steal a kiss while the boy was pondering the possibilities, he wouldn't be alone and he would watch his own children grow up maybe his grandchildren! It would hurt to have to watch Severus leave him but he would never have to forget him. Mollified Harry responded vigorously to his mate's attention, mewling desperately. Severus smirked and ghosted his talented fingers over Harry's pert nipples; it was the boy's fault for never wearing a nightshirt he reasoned. Harry gasped and arched into the touch, whispering his mate's name reverently. Severus' hands moved downwards stroking Harry's inner thighs, while he suckled and nipped at the buds his hands had left.

Harry moaned his body fire with sensation, needy and lovingly he gasped out Severus' name hissing the end. Much like he had in their first encounter. Severus growled, moving up to re-claim the boy's lips, and brining their erections together to end with a hearty session of mutual masturbation. No matter how much Severus wanted to claim Harry, the younger boy wasn't ready not yet. With a whispered cleaning spell Severus pulled the blanket over himself and his already sleeping mate. With a small smile he placed a kiss right beside Harry's scar and settled in beside him.

A.N. Smutty tasticness for all my lovely reviewers! Although I think Nikite is conspiring to make me fat with all the chocolate and cookies I'm getting. Just kidding! 3 =P It is much appreciated. So! On with the questions? XD I hope this chap helps clear up why Draco couldn't sense Ron earlier, he had essentially stripped himself of his powers until he stopped warding himself but due to the prolonged time doing that he suffered some lag and it all came back at once. Sometimes I forget that not everyone can read my mind and it doesn't always make sense. My apologies.

So what do you think of the Kelikans? I think perhaps it might be too many unique characters in one story but it was too good to pass up. And it was rather fun writing Nauru and Hsia older, their much younger in their own stories which have no reference to anything magical. XD I made up the conflict with natural powers and Magic cause I hate how Ron is portrayed as a dunce. I also hope that I'm doing ok with keeping characters in character, I know Draco is a little out of character but he has to be. His world was sorta upended on his head. I'd be a little lost myself. XD anywho! Ta for now! I'm late for English cause I wanted to finish this chappie =P


	15. Chapter 15

_"What is it?" the man asked sitting beside Harry, his coal black eyes soft. _

_"I…Anders live for a really long time Sev…I…I don't think I'd be able to go on if I had to watch you all grow old and leave me alone." He whispered. Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, _

Chapter 15:

Harry sat back leaning against the headboard of his bed, his mother's diary open in his lap. He wasn't looking at it however he was inspecting her portrait.

"Mum, do you know if there's a way to extend Severus' life?" while he knew that he'd never be alone the thought of losing his mate lees that halfway through his own life was not a pleasant one. Harry hoped he wasn't being too selfish by asking, Severus may not want to live longer, but he couldn't help wondering.

"There have been cases of non-Ander mates living longer however I don't know how that was accomplished. Your best chance to get an answer would be to ask one of the elders." She replied carefully, "If there's a way they'll know. Even if its common place at the compound, you have to remember to Ander's I was little more than a child when they sent me to live with the muggles. I had a lot left to learn." She said a bit sadly. He nodded, and sighed. Looking at the diary, he decided to read about the prophecy.

"So the headmaster thinks that I'm supposed to bear the child to his silly prophecy. With James Potter! Like I would ever bed that incompetent, jerk! I've had to resort to caring my own drinks and food as Dumbledore is spiking everything with love potions, intent on getting me to mate with Potter. Damn that meddling fool. I hope he realizes what will happen if he succeeds, well once he succeeds. I know he will, I've seen it. Despite my own stunted sight showing me my children with Potter I know that it won't be willingly, not in the beginning. Anyway, to my child I know you're reading this now, never think I regret you. While the arrangement may not have been of my choosing I always wanted children and would never regret them." He paused. Lily had a bit of sight then? Why hadn't she just run away? Or maybe she couldn't. He shook his head setting the diary down. This was too much. His inheritance, Ron's inheritance, even Draco's, it was crazy that they were all interlinked in some way. He had the strangest sinking feeling that this was only the beginning, and that frightened him.

He sighed and looked back at the diary, before all this he'd almost come to terms with the fact that he was most likely not going to survive this war but now… Now he had so much more to live for, and he'd barely even begun life. His mother had died barely out of childhood; did he want to die barely out of infanthood? Rubbing his forehead and tracing the scar he shook his head, he didn't want to die…He wanted to live with Severus' to see their children grow up, to be happy. That was it, he decided, this war would end so that he could be happy. Not for Dumbledore, not for the wizarding word, but for his own selfish need for happiness. Harry Potter, no Harry Blackfighter would accept this challenge and overcome it. Cheered up slightly he went in search of his friends; they'd each been enjoying the clam that had come once the excitement over Ron dissipated slightly. Ron and Draco had been spending time getting to know each other, and working out Ron's powers, while Naji and Hermione disappeared into the library doing who knows what in there. With a mischievous smile Harry decided to drop into the library, hoping to catch his cousin and best friend unaware.

Peering around one of the bookshelves Harry spotted Naji's tell-tale green hair, and Hermione's bushy brown hair. They were situated comfortably in the same chair, reading. Harry rolled his eyes, and entire library to themselves and they were reading.

"What are you reading?" he asked casually dropping into a chair right in front of them, Hermione gave and undignified squeak.

"Harry!" she exclaimed turning pink, he had to smile. Naji was silently repressing a laugh.

"Mione, relax." He said, she sat still and blushed harder as Naji wrapped his arms around her. Harry however smiled; they were such a cute couple.

"Are you official yet or do you need my permission?" He asked with a laugh as Hermione glared at him indignantly. Naji laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Oh, well if you find this so amusing," Hermione began starting to get up; He however tightened his arms shaking his head with a happy smile.

"Nope, I've got you know and I'm not letting go." He said cheerily and she blushed again, yet resettled into his lap with a huff.

"What are you doing here anyway Harry?" She demanded, as always searching for information. He smiled, but before he could reply a tawny owl swept in landing next to her and Naji extending its leg. Naji accepted the letter hurriedly, looking at the Hogwarts crest with trepidation.

"Why would you be getting a letter from Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously trying to read it as he held it above her head.

"I applied, in the hopes that I could accompany you, Ron and Harry to school but it seems I was rejected." He replied handing her the letter, which she read aloud;

"Dear Naji Tearcatcher,

We regret to inform you that your request (student application), was denied. The reason for your rejection is a lack of regular and uniform education as Hogwarts has no catch up programs we feel that too much allowances would have to be made to keep you within your learning parameters. We apologize for this inconvenience and deeply regret the need to reject you.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore" she frowned at the letter.

"What a load of crock! We've had several students transfer in that have, had sporadic education plans and they've done fine." She said angrily, Harry also felt a spike of anger directed at the headmaster. He knew that Naji was being denied because Dumbledore wanted Harry alone as possible at Hogwarts, and that infuriated him.

"I'm sure another way will present itself, if I have to follow you to school invisibly I will." Naji said with a resigned sigh. While initially Az had assigned him to protect Harry he now cared for his cousin and friends to mush to leave them alone within Dumbledore's domain. Harry silently steamed then looked up,

"We'll ask Severus at dinner, he must know a way." He decided, and if the potions master couldn't come up with a way then they'd figure something out. No one was keeping Harry from his family, biological or not. Naji nodded, and glanced at Hermione's face; she was angry but controlled it well.

"One of these days Dumbledore is going to end up answering to all this manipulating and I'm sure it won't be pretty." She whispered, the two boys nodding in agreement. Ron and Draco chose that moment to come in, looking at all the somber faces Ron frowned.

"What'd we miss?" he asked, sitting down on one of the couches Draco sitting next to him but not with the intimate closeness that he'd displayed after Ron's inheritance. It appeared that the young Malfoy was having his own issues adapting.

"Just Dumbledore meddling again, Hey if we can find any spare brooms do you want to have a quidditch game?" Harry replied, they'd spent enough time brooding. They all needed something fun, and some time out of the manor or they'd all become like Severus' he thought with a smile. All the boys nodded enthusiastically; while Hermione just smiled and inclined her head she'd watch the fun. They all went outside and checked the shed, which to their surprise and delight held several spare brooms and a few extendible quidditch goals. They set up the pitch and practice flying and their own positions, summoning various balls and obstacles. Naji turned out to be a decent beater and catcher while Ron took the keeper position. Harry and Draco switched off between seeker and catcher. Hermione sat on a blanket with her book occasionally looking up to watch them play with a smile on her face.

They had all needed this, fun with no consequence. Even Severus came out to watch for a little while, spotting them from inside. Harry was in a state of bliss, air maybe his second element but it was so freeing to be flying high above the cares of the world. He watched his friends play from high up for a moment; even Draco had a happy smile on his face. Here they were all alike, no matter what. That was how it should be everywhere he thought, looking around spotting Severus. The dark eyes of the potions master were locked onto him with such intensity that Harry nearly fell of his broom. He blushed and returned to the game, unsure of what to think. He was still so jittery with Severus; even the slightest touch could make him crazy. Harry hope that he would eventually gain some control over himself around his professor, otherwise potions class was going to get very interesting.

Naji swooped down next to Hermione talking animatedly with her, she looked at him shaking her head when he scooped her up and pulled her onto the broom. Harry and Ron laughed as she turned pink and shrieked at her boyfriend. Naji took gentle movements and turns, not going above a few feet and whispered in Hermione's ear calming her down. Harry smiled, happy for his friends and amused at Hermione. Turning to glance at Ron and Draco he laughed again, they were engaged in challenging each other, Draco firing shots at Ron, and Ron defending the hoops. Harry snickered when Draco yelled at Ron for cheating when he deflected a quaffle with his tail. He flew higher up in the air and, much to the dismay of his friends, released the boom. Using the air currents and his own powers to stay aloft, and one to direct the broom gracefully to the ground, he glided around the pitch. Landing on his feet beside Severus, the potions master looked torn between awe and furry.

"Fair warning would've been appreciated." He commented at last, both admonishing Harry and admitting that it had been somewhat impressive. Harry smiled up at him, looking around.

"This peace is nice, yet I can't help but think that it's not meant to last." He replied a small tinge of sadness creeping into his voice. Then he looked back over at him,

"Severus do you know a way to get Naji into Hogwarts without being a student? Dumbledore rejected him and he was going to sneak in, but I don't want to take the chance of him getting into trouble." He asked, watching Severus' face.

"I could take him on as an apprentice, as a master in my field the headmaster has no right to challenge my choice." He suggested. Harry smiled, that was perfect.

"After lunch I'll have to test his skills, and Harry would you like to practice potions? Here there will be no one to throw wrong ingredients into your cauldron." Severus continued, much to Harry's surprise.

"I would like that very much Severus." He replied honestly with a cheery smile. Severus gave him a small smile in return, a real honest smile. He couldn't help thinking that if Severus smiled even a little more he would be the most gorgeous person on earth. Yes he decided, this peace needed to last.

A.N oki, a little down time after all that excitement, I think they needed it don't you? XD

They next I don't know twoish chapters are a little more slow paced, initially I hadn't intended everything to come out at once but that's how the chapters formed. –Shrugs- I have realized that I am so anti-productive over the weekends. So enjoy this chappie I'd say expect sixteen sometime between today and Wednesday I think. =P REVIEW! =D


	16. Chapter 16

A.n. I decided because I love you so much that there will be a healthy serving of smut in this chapter. =D

_"After lunch I'll have to test his skills, and Harry would you like to practice potions? Here there will be no one to throw wrong ingredients into your cauldron." Severus continued, much to Harry's surprise. _

_"I would like that very much Severus." He replied honestly with a cheery smile. Severus gave him a small smile in return, a real honest smile. He couldn't help thinking that if Severus smiled even a little more he would be the most gorgeous person on earth. Yes he decided, this peace needed to last. _

Chapter 16:

Harry stood looking over a potion that much to his displeasure was turning an ugly shade of yellow instead of the green color it was supposed to be turning. While he enjoyed the private lessons with Severus far more than he had ever enjoyed class he was still rather inept at potions. Something abut it just eluded him; apparently Naji had no such problem. He'd passed Severus' test with flying colors and left the two of them alone. Harry had managed to pass Naji's test of his Ander powers the previous day, and could honestly claim that he had full control of his powers. He now had more free time than he knew what to do with so he spent some of it with Severus in the potions lab, and out. They were growing steadily closer every day and that made Harry unbelievably happy, yet he was still reserved and cautious regarding their sexual encounters which were also becoming more often. Harry knew he had and effect on Severus whenever he was aroused and didn't want to accidentally influence the man he was growing to love to bond with him without his consent.

"Your thinking too much," purred that molten silk voice. Strong arms wrapping around his waist. Harry leaned into the embrace, shivering as Severus breath ghosted over his neck. The taller man straightened slightly.

"Mr. Potter I do believe your potion is the wrong color." He remarked with a teasing sneer. Harry grinned recklessly back,

"Perhaps it is your faulty instructions Professor." He replied cheekily, and Severus growled low in his throat a sound that never failed to arouse his young fiancé. Harry whimpered slightly, and Severus gave him an indulgent smile.

"Needy already? My, my Mr. Potter." He purred pushing Harry against the wall and claiming his mouth. Plundering the sweet cavern Severus indulged in his lover's uniquely sweet taste. Harry gave a whimpering moan arching against Severus' stronger body as the man's found his sensitive nipples. Severus smiled, he never tired of how responsive the younger boy was, and how he seemed to unconsciously beg to be touched.

"Severus" Harry hissed, bucking against his betrothed. Holding Harry's hands above his head Severus took out his wand whispering a spell that removed Harry's clothes from his body and relocated them, neatly folded, to the desk in the corner. Running a hand over the younger man's toned stomach and thighs Severus smiled as those brilliant eyes fogged with lust and need. The boy hissed his name again, this time truly in parseltongue. The lust fogged hiss was enough to make Severus moan himself. He wrapped his nimble fingers around Harry's erection and stroked gently, and torturously slow. Harry bucked wildly into his fiancé's hand, cursing vicariously in parseltongue. Severus smirked and moved lower placing butterfly kisses on the young mans toned stomach as he progressed downward. Harry shivered pleasantly, gasping loudly when Severus mouth took the place of his hand.

Harry's lust fogged mind served only to wonder where Severus had learned to use his tongue like that… All thought proceeded to cease when he felt that familiar pressure building up in his groin. Hissing his warning to Severus before exploding, the older man swallowed his young lover's seed with a small expression of distaste. Harry gave him a goofy smile before sagging against the wall. Again Severus had to give him that small honest smile. He knew, from the books he'd pilfered from Harry's room, which until they actually mated Harry would pass out after every orgasm, a sort of building up stamina reaction for the actual even. Picking up the boy and relocating him to their bedroom, it was theirs even if Harry insisted on keeping his personal belongings in his first room; he couldn't help but glance at Harry's empty ring finger. Would the boy appreciate such a public sentiment? Severus found that ever since Draco had pointed out the lacking accessory he wanted to give Harry a ring, and even perhaps properly propose to the boy.

"Would you accept my Harry?" he whispered looking at his beautiful betrothed and giving him a fond kiss on the forehead before departing. He went in search of Harry's friends, perhaps they would know if Harry desired a ring. Surprisingly he found Ron and Draco in the library not Naji and Hermione like he expected.

"What are you doing here Severus? Aren't you and Harry supposed to be having private lessons now?" Draco asked with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy, unsure how to pose his question. Ron looked up from the book he had opened in his lap,

"You smell like sex." He deadpanned causing Severus to glare at him with annoyance but the redhead continued cocking his head, "And nervousness, that's an odd smell." He commented. Severus sighed taking a seat, watching the redhead wolf-boy.

"I wished to ask the opinion of Harry's friends about getting him an engagement ring…" he finally said looking away uncomfortably. This was not his forte, asking for help that is. Ron smiled,

"Yes, you should get him one. For two reasons, one because he would love it and it would show him that your serious about this too. Two because it'll show him that he didn't force you into anything, 'cause knowing Harry as much as he wants to be happy he'll be beating himself up because of the things he could've denied you accidentally." He said. Severus had to agree silently with these observations Harry was after all still a Gryffindor. He looked around at the mass of books littering the floor, glaring at them.

"We were looking for more information on Kelikan powers, Hsia was not very helpful at all before she and the others left." Ron supplied and Draco nodded, the blonde looked as if Severus' presence had woken him from a nap rather that interrupting his studying. Severus nodded and stood, he needed to think on what sort of ring to get his Harry.

An…IM SO SORRY! I cannot force anymore of this chapter out it is just dragging forever, so there is smut for you all! 3 and and yah. I hate this chappie. Its useless and should go die…(except for the smut) BTW! For anyone who wanted to read the original story of Kelikans and Anders I finally got off my ass and started writing it, I was going to post it on fiction press but they have a 2 day wait for submission on new accounts So I got annoyed and went and made my own site again. =D So go there, but it will take me much longer to update that story than this one, . .com/thewritershub/  Go to the links page and bop around. =D


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning…to those who haven't quite figured this out yet, this fic is rated M for a reason…a reason expressed quite liberally in this chapter. **

_He said. Severus had to agree silently with these observations Harry was after all still a Gryffindor. He looked around at the mass of books littering the floor, glaring at them. _

_"We were looking for more information on Kelikan powers, Hsia was not very helpful at all before she and the others left." Ron supplied and Draco nodded, the blonde looked as if Severus' presence had woken him from a nap rather that interrupting his studying. Severus nodded and stood, he needed to think on what sort of ring to get his Harry. _

**Chapter 17:**

Severus Snape was not by any stretch of the imagination a sentimental man, but staring at the long shelves of various rings and engagement bands he almost whished he was. With a resigned sigh he moved forward to talk with the salesman.

"Have you seen Severus?" Harry asked the others at breakfast that morning, he'd woken in his fiancé's room with no trace of the other man ever being there. Ron and Draco shared a glance but shook their heads as did Naji and Hermione. Harry slumped slightly but Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"He we should have another quidditch day, you wouldn't want to fall out of practice, right?" he said cheerfully somehow managing to continue shoveling food in his mouth between words. Draco watched his mate eat with a mixture of disgust and fascination. Harry brightened and they did just that heading out into the field and spending the better part of the day flying and having fun. Harry swooped high above the field keeping an eye out for their charmed snitch, curtsey of Hermione, while also watching his friends. Draco seemed to fit in seamlessly dropping his previous attitude readily enough once out from under his father's shadow. What surprised him more was how easy it was to accept this new Draco, he seemed honest and Harry to be honest with himself was tired of all the hating. The snitch buzzed by his face snapping him out of his thoughts and he speed after it with a joyful smile.

"Heya Ry! Snape is back" called Ron pointing over to the potions master who looked a bit agitated maybe even nervous.

'Why would he be nervous?' Harry wondered landing gracefully with the broom this time. His mind presented him with all the reasons his mate could look so agitated, none of them were good. Mentally shaking his head he looked up at Severus curiously, hoping that none of the scenarios that his frightened mind had presented him with came true. Severus watched the young man approach him and shifted slightly, mentally berating himself for acting like a school girl about to ask her crush on a first date.

"What's going on Severus?" Harry asked watching him shift again and feeling a small sense of dread. Severus looked at him and took a deep breath to steady his nerves,

"It's not anything bad Harry, nor did you do anything wrong, I'm sure that's what your imaging." He began setting out to calm Harry down, "First Harry I would like to dispel any lingering doubt you have about how…this came to be." He tried but noted the raven haired boy's confusion. Muttering under his breath about thick headed Gryffindors. He pulled his Harry into a fierce hug,

"I'm trying to say in no way do I, or will I ever regret having you like this with me. No matter the circumstances." He whispered continuing before Harry could protest, "No, you did not force me into anything Harry. I didn't fight your thrall as much as I could've that night, and believe me there was never going to be anything of the romantic nature for me in the near or far future." He continued sneering. Harry closed his mouth and listened feeling the truth and … love that pulsed along his bond with Severus. The taller man released Harry and knelt down, though he wasn't much shorter than his mate even on his knees, and held out a little black box.

"Harry James Potter, Harry Blackfighter, will you marry me?" he said quietly watching Harry's face as he opened the box. The ring had three gems, one small diamond in the direct center of the white gold band and two teardrop cut gems framing it. One was a pink red, a ruby; and the other was a deeper red, a garnet, their birthstones. Harry stared at the ring completely overwhelmed. It was so beautiful and he couldn't help but imagine Severus standing awkwardly trying to figure out what would mean the most to him. Harry picked up the ring and slipped it over his ring finger, feeling it magically adjust to his finger and then looked at Severus. The gratitude and pure joy that was etched in Harry's face was enough to cause even the cold potions master to break out in a wide smile himself. Harry leapt up and hugged Severus hard before letting him pull back enough only to pull him into a kiss. Harry's friends cheered in the back ground.

"Thank you Severus, oh thank you so much." Harry whispered.

"You're welcome Harry." Severus replied giving him another light hug before releasing him. Harry's friends swamped him with congratulations and hugs. Hermione was crying of course as she hugged him vigorously.

"Do we get to have a moment this mushy?" Draco asked Ron pretending to look disgusted while winking at Harry. Ron gave him a coy, sickly sweet smile,

"Of course we do Dray tonight when I'm shagging you through the mattress." He replied making Hermione and Harry turn identical shades of red. They all shared a laugh but Harry couldn't help but glance over at Severus…Later in the night Harry lay on Severus big four poster bed playing with the silk sheets and waiting for Severus to come back from his lab. He kept looking at the ring and admiring how beautiful it was, he didn't ever want to take it off. He sighed and turned over holding his hand up and watching it sparkle in the light. He could picture a wedding, the grand event with all of his adopted family there… but what would his real family say? He knew that his father and Sirius would be disgusted and probably horrified at whom he'd chosen to spend his life with yet Severus had made him nothing but happy since his birthday. He was so deep in his musings that he didn't hear the door as Severus entered and looked up at his surprised when the bed dipped with his weight.

"Sev…" he whispered watching his fiancé slink towards him. They engaged in a heated kiss, Severus hands which could never be idle for long it seemed teased Harry's nipples. The boy gasped breaking the kiss and holding Severus off for a second,

"Sev…" he panted softly, "I…I love you." He whispered blushing hotly. It felt so strange to be saying that to someone who he'd hated barely a month ago yet it was true.

"Harry…" Severus said looking at the boy. He lifted his fiancé's hand and kissed just above the ring. Obsidian eyes gazed into emerald green eyes,

"I love you too my dear Harry." The stoic potion's mater said finally capturing Harry's lips again with a softness he'd never expressed. Harry melted against him, panting pleasantly. His cheeks were flushed and his green eyes hazed over with need.

"Sev oh Merlin, Sevvvv." Harry hissed grinding his hips against the taller man. He wasn't entirely sure where this new feeling had come from but he had this desperate _need_ for Severus. The potions master complied, ridding himself of his robe, shirt, and pants. Harry nearly giggled when he realized that his stoic lover-to-be wasn't wearing any form of underwear. Severus lowered and began kissing every inch of Harry's bare skin whilst ridding him of his pants and boxers. The boy was making the prettiest needy whimpers that Severus couldn't help indulging him. Harry moaned loudly when those talented hands closed over his ragging hard-on.

"Nnngh Sev…" he moaned bucking and arching, "Sev, please Sev…" he whispered making the older man smirk evilly. His hands slowed their pace,

"Tell me what you want love." He purred causing Harry to moan softly again.

"Sev…Sev make love to me?" he whispered blushing again, he needed it. Every fiber of his being wanted Severus inside him. Dark eyes darkened more than he ever thought possible and he claimed Harry's mouth yet again, one hand leaving Harry's cock to circle around his tight entrance. He was only slightly surprised to feel a slick wetness there; again information supplied from the books he borrowed helped prevent his ignorance. As an Ander Harry was equipped to assist his lover with entering him, special glands or something Severus could care less at this point more fixated on the hot willing body beneath him. He liberally coated his finger in the natural lubricant before withdrawing and adding a second finger. Stretching Harry with a scissoring motion he watched his lover's enraptured face and delighted in the sounds that he was eliciting from him. Curling his fingers Severus brushed against that very sensitive bundle of nerves causing Harry to buck and moan harshly.

"Sevvv" he hissed pressing against those fingers desperately. Severus chuckled at his eagerness and added a third finger just to be careful; he didn't want to hurt his Harry. Finally deeming Harry ready he grabbed his wand to whisper a quick spell coating his own cock in extra lube, most likely an unnecessary courtesy but he did it anyway. Positioning himself to enter Harry he looked at the boy. Committing what he saw to memory, Harry was flushed, legs spread and hot for him no one else. He slowly entered Harry who moaned low in his throat shifting only slightly from discomfort. Severus took it slow making sure not to hurt his young lover but he felt so good, so wonderfully tight. Once fully in he paused a moment to allow Harry to adjust fully, then pulled out and slammed back into that tight warmth. They both moaned, and Harry panted bucking against Severus. The potions master began a slow rhythm,

"Severusssss." Harry hissed moaning in between, "Harder…Merlin… Harder…Faster…Please." Severus complied. Soon they were both approaching the brink Harry was mumbling encouraging word, swears and his lover's name, and Severus had his eyes locked on Harry's face. Harry came first shrieking Severus' name, his inner muscles constricting wildly. Severus followed after a few more wild thrusts with a muffled shout of Harry's name. They collapsed in a sweaty tangle both breathing heavily and well satisfied. While Severus wasn't execting anything as magnificent as fireworks he was expecting something to happen now that they'd fully bonded. Low and behold, something did. Circling Harry's wrists, neck and ankles were small tattoo like marks upon closer inspection they resembled ancient runes. Ones that were commonly used in potions work to be precise. Harry watched calmly as Severus inspected the marks with a small smile gracing his lips. He kissed the hollow of Harry's palm, then the crevice of his collar bone and finally his lips again. They shared the slow sweet kiss,

"My Harry." Severus whispered, uncaring to how corny that must sound. Harry gave him a sweet smile and returned the sentiment adding,

"Can we do it again?"

A.N. So btw for anyone not intimately familiar with this unique awkwardness, writing smut in the library with curious college kids glancing at the screen is rather um…annoying. XD I'm soooooooo sorry that I took so long but life had to go rearing its ugly head and everything, on a good note I'm finally getting to the parts that I can't wait to write =D So who thinks that Sev proposing was so overly corny? =) I had also originally intended to have Sev and Harry wait on bonding but I decided that was unrealistic. So I found something else to fill the purpose I had for that, what that is you'll simply have to wait to find out. –Evil- Would you believe this is like my 2nd full out smex scene I've ever written? =P so who wants a bonus chapter of Ron/Draco smut? =P I'll have a poll type thing. That also means we'll see how many people read my ramblings. Say yes or nay in your review if you want bonus Ron/Draco smut. =P

Because I actually went to the 'homepage' of sorts that I included in my last chappie and decided that it was probably to many links here's the direct link to the original story with kelikans and Anders .


	18. Chapter 18

_"My Harry." Severus whispered, uncaring to how corny that must sound. Harry gave him a sweet smile and returned the sentiment adding, _

_"Can we do it again?" _

Chapter 18:

Severus woke to the strange sensation of someone tracing a teasing finger around his navel. Harry looked up at him with a loving smile when his lover shifted.

"Did you know that you have an identical pattern around your navel as the ones on my wrists?" he said cheerily, watching Severus' sleep fogged mind trying to comprehend his lover's words. Yawning widely he sat up and semi glared at the young man, and then glanced down at his bare navel where there was a familiar pattern.

"Indeed." He commented dryly watching Harry closely. The younger man had a glow that previously hadn't been present He was smiling widely and gave Severus a sultry smirk when he stood.

"I'm going to shower, care to join me?" he purred before slinking off, making Severus hurry after him with a silky sneer. Later they waltzed down to breakfast, made by the house elves this morning since Severus had been predisposed. Ron looked up to stare at them with a knowing smirk and Az, who had arrived without warning, positively beamed at Harry.

"Ry! How are you doing?" he asked cheerfully and slightly over enthusiastically, while Severus glowered at him.

"I'm absolutely amazing Az." Harry replied with a smile. Even better was every word was true, he felt better and more alive than he had in quite awhile. To his utter pleasure the insecure clingy feelings had faded to he felt stronger and surer of himself than he ever had. Az smiled and nodded feeling some of what his brother did through the link plus his good mood was simply infectious. While they all began chatting animatedly Draco kept sending fidgety looks over at Severus.

"Ah…Severus could I speak with you privately for a moment?" he asked shyly, looking at the table when the conversation broke lightly for a moment until Severus gave him a gentle nod. They stood and walked out into the hallway.

"What is it Draco? I've never seen you this agitated before." He demanded slightly annoyed, "If you ask me for permission to court the Weasley…" he commented while Draco shifted nervously. The dry comment elicited a laugh from his godson.

"No, no nothing like that…" Draco said with a small smile that faded all too quickly. "I…well. You know that the man my father was is well and truly gone, lost to Voldie's insanity. I plan on renouncing him and my family soon…Probably once we return to Hogwarts." He shifted again looking anxiously up at the taller man.

"WouldyouadoptmeifIdorenouncemyfather?" he spit out blushing profusely. Severus looked down and the young man and arched an eyebrow not even dignifying him with a response. Draco blushed again and looked at the floor.

"Would…Would you adopt me when I renounce the Malfoy name? I…I would be most honored and …" Severus cut of the boy before he could continue rambling.

"You realize that would make Harry your legal guardian too right?" he questioned. Receiving a scandalized look, Draco was a Slytherin of course he'd looked into all the repercussions before making a decision. Severus snorted and smiled,

"I would be delighted to have you as my legal son Draco; however I insist that you ask Harry as well." He replied much to the delight of the young man who nodded vigorously. They returned to the table and Harry gave his mate a curious glance before resuming talking with Ron. Az watched happily, he'd never met a group of people who deserved to be happy more than his brother and friends unfortunately like always it seemed it was short lived.

"I hate to rupture our happy bubble going on here but I must," he said with a sigh, "You return to Hogwarts tomorrow and we need to figure out what needs to be done by way of protection." He continued solemnly. Everyone immediately sobered,

"Yeah…with Voldemort and Dumblefuck to worry about Hogwarts is going to be hell." Agreed Harry sadly leaning against Severus for support, the potions master wrapped an arm around him and sighed.

"Well first of how _are_ you getting into Hogwarts?" he demanded looking at Az.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise…suffice to say I won't need to hide or anything." He said cheerily but seriously at the same time he wasn't risking anything.

"Fine." Severus snorted, "As much as your going to hate this Harry I think someone should be with you at all times." He continued correctly predicting his fiancé's reaction. Harry sat up and glared at his lover.

"I am not weak! I can handle myself Severus Snape." He snarled, privacy was something he valued highly that and he'd never forgive himself if one of his friends got hurt 'protecting' him.

"No one's calling you weak Harry; Severus is worried about your safety as are we." Interrupted Hermione up until now she and Naji had watched quietly. "Naji and I have found some pretty strong but subtle shield charms in the library, I'm sure with a bastion of those and one of us with you _most_ of the time should be adequate." She continued brazenly. Naji nodded,

"No doubt you'll try your best to give us the slip from time to time but this way at least you'll be as safe as possible. And, though I loathe bringing it up, we do have my deplorable mother to watch out for as well." He added watching them cautiously. Harry relented and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now who will keep an eye out on the train?" Severus said, secretly glad that he'd put very powerful protection and tracking charms on Harry's ring.

"'Mione and I will be drafted into Head boy/girl duties." Commented Ron dryly, Severus and Naji glowered at the same time.

"The old coot is requiring that Naji and I apparate to 'Give the lad his bearings'" Severus supplied, obviously annoyed at the headmaster's meddling.

"I'll keep Harry company; I gave up the prefect badge last year." Draco suggested with a smirk maybe that would be a good time to ask Harry… They all nodded and the younger members were shooed off to pack and be ready for the chaos in the morning. Chaos it was too, they hurried collecting last minute personal items shrinking everyone's suitcases and directing Harry and Az to flash them just outside the platform in time to get Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco on the train. There was however one more surprise for them. On platform 9 ¾ there were coppies of the daily prophet every where each one with the screaming headline "The Boy Who Lived Gay and Engaged to Severus Snape One Time Death Eater? Turn to page nine for the juicy details! By: Rita Skeeter."

"Oh shit…" Harry commented paling and looking up at his mate worriedly. Severus' black eyes held murder only one person could've leaked that information,

"Dumbledore." He hissed.


	19. Time to Play School

_On platform 9 ¾ there were copies of the daily prophet every where each one with the screaming headline "The Boy Who Lived Gay and Engaged to Severus Snape One Time Death Eater? Turn to page nine for the juicy details! By: Rita Skeeter." _

_"Oh shit…" Harry commented paling and looking up at his mate worriedly. Severus' black eyes held murder only one person could've leaked that information, _

_"Dumbledore." He hissed. _

Chapter 19:

Harry was furious. How dare Dumbledore let that cow Skeeter get a hold of his and Severus' engagement? Hell the look in the potions professor's eyes was enough to make Harry worry about the next headline stating that one Severus Snape murdered the headmaster. He muttered furiously pacing the car that Draco had managed to get his Slytherin friends to keep empty. They had gone to the end of the train to not hold up anyone yet there were still people clamoring at the doors, he almost felt bad for when Ron and Hermione tried to get down here. He sighed and flopped onto the seat beside Draco looking over at the blonde with a small smile.

"I never thought I would be grateful for the Slytherins when the shit hit the fan." He commented. Draco merely gave him a fierce smile;

"We protect out own and while your not officially a snake your engaged to our house head and that's enough for most of us." He replied truthfully.

"Yeah after all he must see something in you." Came a dry voice from the door, Blaise and Pansy waltzed in both with cautious smiles.

"Either that or I'm just _that_ amazing in bed." Harry countered with a dazzling smile. All four started laughing and the ice was broken.

"So what the hell did they say to make you hide down here? We only caught the end of Draco's tirade." Blaise asked sitting opposite them. Harry frowned his momentary good mood darkened.

-Flashback time! –does the hammer dance thingy- (I just got out of an exam not my fault)

_Severus glowered severely but with a glace at Harry pushed it aside to fester until he could take Dumbledore apart piece by piece._

_"Don't worry Harry, I'm not mad at you." He said, while Harry wasn't so sensitive to Severus' moods anymore he had withdrawn slightly at Severus' blatant and sharp anger. "I don't even mind people knowing it was simply safer for no one to know." He continued with a sigh then smiled a little leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead. The brunette blushed and smiled too. _

_"One good thing that came out of this I suppose." Severus commented referring to being able to me more open with Harry, "I will see you at the feast love. Call me through the link if anything goes too wrong." He said with a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. With that he and Naji disapperated. Ron and Hermione gave half hearted waves and headed off the head boy/girl car leaving Draco and Harry to face the music. At first Harry hoped that everyone would be courteous to leave him alone but no such luck; _

_"Oh Merlin, Harry! It's not true is it?" squealed Lavender when she spotted him entering the train causing everyone to notice their arrival. _

_"Yeah Harry why of all people Snape?" came another voice this time it was Seamus who looked slightly green at the prospect. It was if a dam broke and everyone was surging forward demanding a response. Even if Harry had one that didn't involve disclosing what he was no one would've been able to hear him. A shrill shrieking whistle broke through the clamor of the noisy kids. Draco stood silver eyes blazing with his wand making that awful sound. Harry got the distinct feeling that Draco was going to stand up for him but Harry felt that for once he should stand up for himself. _

_"Hold on Ry you can bitch at them too." Draco whispered with a knowing smile before turning to the crowd. _

_"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Acting like a bunch of old biddies that only live for the next tidbit of juicy gossip! With whom Harry chooses to associate with is none of your business unless he whishes to tell you. And I sincerely doubt he would even spare whatever crass heathen dared ask 'is he any good in bed' the time of day let alone dignifying them with a response." He sneered at them all with an aloof look that clearly said he thought all of them far below himself. During his little speech the Slytherins who were his 'real' friends had pushed through the crowd flanking him and Harry. _

_"Draco is right, while the fault doesn't fall on you completely more on the Prophet, who I choose to love, is none of your concern. Even if it were is this anyway to conduct yourselves?" Harry stepped in making sure that he was heard. "Now Draco and I are going to the back of the train and procuring an empty car please have the decency to leave me be." He finished nodding to Draco who gestured to his friends, Crabble, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and Nott to keep the crowd at bay. _

-Present Time! - (I like italics…I've no idea why…)

Blaise was sniggering helplessly by the time the two other boys had finished the short tale and Pansy shot the door several disgusted looks.

"That's deplorable." She sniffed pettily, "Asking about you and Prof. Snape like that." This only caused Blaise to snort louder,

"Sorry, but Pansy you used to hang on Draco rather publically why the digression now?" he asked looking at the pug-faced girl. Harry inspected her closer than he had previously and found the years had been kind to her she wasn't that hard on the eyes.

"Because Blaise you adorably naïve boy Draco needed a way to keep everyone off him due to his veela heritage and I provided that distraction." She informed him speaking in a manor similar to one used on not so bright children. Harry snickered and glanced ad Draco who nodded to confirm her story. They were swapping embarrassing stories about Draco when Nott poked his head in,

"Hey you guys still cool with Granger and Weasley? Cause their out here ready to rip Crabble's and Goyle's heads off." He asked looking mostly at Draco who nodded. In a few moments Harry's best friends were let in looking slightly frazzled.

"I'm going to presume this is all your fault and let the issue drop." Ron informed his mate sliding into the space Harry had vacated so they could sit next to each other. Ron apparently had other ideas and pulled the veela onto his lap and dared the other Slytherins to comment with a friendly glare. Harry snickered and sat down. Pansy was openly staring at Draco and Ron with interest.

"So he's your mate Draco?" she inquired with a smirk, "I bet that was fun when you finally noticed." They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride. With the Slytherins guarding the door faithfully, and poking their heads in to chat once and a while it was reasonably uneventful. Harry waved solemnly to Draco and the others as they parted ways in the Great Hall annoyed that they couldn't stay together at the same tables. They settled down and watched the sorting the first years looked a frightened as ever there were fewer of them this year; no doubt that good old Voldie was to blame for that. Harry couldn't help sneaking glances up at the head table where Severus was glowering and putting off bad vibes all directed at the cheery headmaster.

"Well I'm sure you're all eager to start your meals however we have a few new faces to introduce!" Dumbledore said twinkling happily, "First is Naji Tearcatcher he is professor Snape's apprentice and will be taking over the first and second year classes and assisting with the seventh year classes, make him feel welcome. Secondly is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Miss Fayruz Hartell." The new teacher was well strange. She dipped her muggle type skirt in a curtsey. Harry however found himself drawn to her face there was something oddly familiar despite the overly pink-purple painted lips heavily eye shadowed green eyes and light blush there was something. Even her hair raven locks like his own tied back with an obnoxious pink ribbon with a bow that sat pleasantly atop her head. A shirt that was long sleeved with a tie shut diamond in the front that was scandalously loose exposing a red undershirt. Over the shirt she wore a waist cincher of sorts that's only purpose seemed to narrow her almost boyish waist. Despite her muggle appearance she was wearing robes however they were like no robes he'd ever seen, cut off at the arm and wide open in the front almost more of a strange cape or cloak than robes. She seemed to catch him staring at her and gave him a hearty wink, there was a soft tickle in his link and Harry froze. For a minute it was all he could do to not burst into loud peals of laughter. Burring his head in his arms he dissolved into giggles.

"Ry?" asked Hermione looking down at him instead of talking to Naji with her eyes. Harry merely continued giggling, Ron managed to tear his look away from the new professor too and ignore the slightly jealous look from Draco.

-Its Az- Harry's mirth filled voice said in their minds only serving to confuse them, -Miss whatever her name is she's Az in drag- he managed to get out before dissolving into another fit of giggles. Ron looked back up incredulously and sniffed the air cautiously, there mixed with a heavy layer of perfume was indeed Az's sent. The redhead cocked his head and watched the 'new professor' sit back down and appear to listen attentively to Dumblefuck. Harry managed to pull himself back together and sooth his irate mate through the link while applying himself to the food while not as good as Severus' home cooked meals it was certainly still pleasant. The only damper on his mood was the knowledge that after the feast he would have to go and see the headmaster with Severus and it was not going to be pretty.

An: R&R You have no idea how long I wanted to write this chapter…after I thought of a legitimate reason to put Az in drag…and then it was a battle between Az and Naji. I like Az better, and eventually I will get off my lazy bum and scan the pictures I drew for that scene and a few others and post 'em on my Deviant-Art. Anyway we are officially into the fun. I will try and be semi constant about updating again and the Ron/Draco bonus will probably be between the next two or three chapters. To those who aren't fans just skip the chapter it will be purely bonus and not probative to the story line so don't like don't read. =) I'm also on spring break next week so I'll have more time to write…as I have no life and that's all I do. I think I wanted to say something else but I can't remember. –shrugs- I expect lotsa reviews on this one! =D Not really…but reviews are the love!


	20. Chapter 20

_-Its Az- Harry's mirth filled voice said in their minds only serving to confuse them, -Miss whatever her name is she's Az in drag- he managed to get out before dissolving into another fit of giggles. Ron looked back up incredulously and sniffed the air cautiously, there mixed with a heavy layer of perfume was indeed Az's sent. The redhead cocked his head and watched the 'new professor' sit back down and appear to listen attentively to Dumblefuck. Harry managed to pull himself back together and sooth his irate mate through the link while applying himself to the food while not as good as Severus' home cooked meals it was certainly still pleasant. The only damper on his mood was the knowledge that after the feast he would have to go and see the headmaster with Severus and it was not going to be pretty. _

Chapter 20:

"Harry please do come in and have a seat," Dumbledore said with a cheery smile his blue eyes twinkling like mad. Severus was already there standing stiffly, emanating waves of hate and anger.

"Now Harry my boy I have a few things to discuss with you and Severus, due to this unfortunate leak of information to the press we need to play this right to keep Hogwarts reputation from falling," the aged headmaster began while the other two had to reign in their tempers did the old coot honestly think they didn't know he was the snitch?

"First of all Severus was trying to petition for you to live with him in his private rooms and I apologize but I can simply not allow that. You maybe engaged but not married yet and it would be highly improper." He said and Severus growled angrily looking furious. Harry shared his mate's sentiment,

"You can't just keep us apart like that!" he shouted angrily standing up. Dumbledore fixed Harry with cold blue eyes all trace of that maddening twinkle gone.

"Yes I can Harry. You should be glad that I'm being accommodating; it would be much easier to fire Severus. Assistant Naji will also take over your potions instruction Harry. We wouldn't want Severus to be tempted to favor anyone would we?" the old man said with an uncharacteristic sneer. It seemed that the headmaster had more masks than they were aware of.

"Fine if you're going to play hard Dumbledore I demand to be resorted." Harry snapped enjoying the look of surprise that entered the headmaster's eyes. Severus was also surprised, looking at his mate in confusion.

"I think it's high time that I honored where the sorting hat originally wanted me to be placed, with the Slytherins." Harry continued with a triumphant smirk.

"Unfortunately the only reason to call a resorting is if a whole house finds their members lacking in the qualities that they represent. I'm sure that your classmates feel that you fit quite well where you are." Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling again, "That is all Harry I suggest you return to your common room and get some rest." He continued glaring pointedly at the boy. Harry frowned furious with the meddling old coot. Before leaving he strode over to his fiancé and gave him a lingering kiss and whispering goodnight to him. He raged the entire way back to the common room, strong winds following him disrupting portraits and tapestries while his hands burned hotter than humanly possible.

"Harry, what happened? I thought you were going to be staying with Snape." Hermione said running over to greet him at the entrance. He glowered not caring that the most of the rest of the Gryffindors were present.

"Dumblefuck won't let us have private rooms!" he raged still furious, "It would be 'improper and we need to keep Hogwarts reputation up' if he cared about Hogwarts maybe he shouldn't have told the prophet about my personal business." He all but shouted. Neville spoke up first,

"Dumbledore is the one who told the prophet?" he asked disbelievingly.

"He was the only other one who knew, and we were in a protected place since my birthday there's no way a reporter got in there." He hissed angrily sitting heavily on the couch. He was trying to keep his powers in check but it was hard when he was so angry. He was having a hard enough time keeping the glamour hiding his new appearance up with his surging temper let alone with his Ander powers.

"Seriously? Why would he do that?" Dean said looking at the despondent boy-who-lived. Harry merely made an unintelligible noise and glowered at the fire.

"But um…Is Snape your mate or something Harry? I mean that's the most reasonable explanation for both of your sudden changes of heart…" Ginny piped up looking over at her brother, "So isn't it illegal for Dumbledore to keep you apart?" she finished. Harry sighed and sat up,

"Yes and Yes but he's not keeping us apart just not letting us be together all the time either. I'm not even allowed to have class with him. Naji's be assigned as a private tutor." He said slumping back down with a scoff, "As if Severus would favor me. We both know I'm utterly hopeless at potions anyway." He muttered softly. A few people smiled at the reference to many a spectacular failure in potions. Harry stood again feeling worn and empty also a bit ashamed he was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Sorry everyone I'm sure you don't want to hear about my petty anger. I'm just going to go lie down now." He said with a wave and headed up to the dorms.

"Poor Harry." He heard Lavender whisper before entering the room and throwing up a silencing spell.

-Az? - He called through the link miserably. Within seconds he received a mental hug and a soft flow of reassurance and love.

-Dumbledore? – He asked knowingly and Harry sent him a flow of anger and despair to affirm.

-I'm spoiled. I'd gotten used to seeing Severus every day and having him nearby and now I'm throwing a fit because I can't sleep in the same room with him. – Harry whispered sadly.

-Your not spoiled Harry and I think you're angrier because someone else is denying you your mate and that's understandable. Though from what I've heard since when do you obey the rules? – Az replied with a chuckle brightening Harry's mood a little. –However on a more important note how'd you like my entrance? – He asked determined to make Harry laugh and he succeeded.

- It was spectacular. How did you ever get Dumbledore to hire you? – He replied mirthfully.

-Easy my dear brother, I already had the persona Fayruz Hartell created and I happened to know that there was an open vacancy at Hogwarts so I modified her credentials a bit and viola instant defense against the dark arts teacher. – Az said sounding expressively pleased with himself. Harry snorted good-naturedly.

-Any particular reason that you choose a female form? – He asked cheerfully.

-But of course, I possess no metamorphic prowess and glamours always have the danger of falling but as a female I am quite well disguised and merely need to avoid being seen naked. – He replied just as cheerily. Harry smiled but the day was catching up with him and he was completely exhausted.

-Sleep well little brother. – Az whispered and sighed. How could the headmaster be so stupid? He was alienating he followers one by one and he would find in the end more people would stand by Harry than the manipulative old coot. With a mutter he set about organizing his first class, oh revenge was going to be sweet.

AN Okay so this chapters a little bit shorter than typical and I should've had it up on Wednesday night but I had the most unfortunate luck to end up in the hospital with a second degree burn on my left hand plus the added stress of midterms I wasn't able to finish this up til now. I'm not sure when the next update will be but I have break next week so hopefully they will be less time in between updates. =D


	21. Chapter 21

_-Sleep well little brother. – Az whispered and sighed. How could the headmaster be so stupid? He was alienating he followers one by one and he would find in the end more people would stand by Harry than the manipulative old coot. With a mutter he set about organizing his first class, oh revenge was going to be sweet. _

Chapter 21:

"Harry common its time to get up!" called Ron far too cheerfully for Harry's taste. It had been nice to be able to sleep in at the manor and he'd forgotten how much he hated being woken up in the morning.

"If you don't get up soon you're not going to have time to eat and you'll be late for Az's class we have him first you know." Ron's voice seemed to refuse to acknowledge his whishes to remain in bed. Harry was not looking forward to another day of people staring at him and whispering. At least this time there was a more interesting reason than being involved in Voldemort's whacked plans. He was interested in what his brother had planned for the first class though so he sat up with a dark mutter. While getting dressed he couldn't help but look around the familiar dorm room with a sense of loss this was the first morning in over a month he'd woken up without Severus beside him. Still muttering he didn't pay much attention to the clothes he pulled on, Severus had insisted on getting him a few decent outfits. However when he spotted the muted looks of betrayal from his fellow Gryffindors he glanced down while pulling the school robe on. He had picked out one of the dark green shirts that at the right angle sparkled silver.

"Come off it!" He muttered angrily pulling on the robe, "How many guys care about which shirt they pull on in the morning?" he continued glaring at them and most of them looked properly ashamed. With a sigh they continued down to the great hall. Harry muttering the whole way there, he felt anxious. The only explanation he could come up with was not seeing Severus since the night before but the clinginess was supposed to lessen with bonding not intensify. When his mate wasn't in the great hall for breakfast Harry's foul mood did not improve in the slightest.

"Ry?" Draco had come over, he had missed his mate as well, but his friend's foul mood was more pressing. The brunette ignored him listlessly picking at his food.

"Surely you can't be through a withdrawal this quickly can you?" Hermione piped up lifting Harry's chin so she could look at his face.

"What?" Ron and Draco asked the redhead having the sense of mind to cast a silencing spell. Hermione looked at Harry closely;

"Naji told me what to look out for just incase, Ander's can go into mate withdrawal but it's supposed to take weeks… not an afternoon." She explained, Harry's eyes were a little duller than usual but he didn't have a fever nor was he expressing any other mood swings than this strange depression. It certainly didn't fit with Naji had told her about the Ander withdrawal but still…

"Promise me if this doesn't go away you'll visit Naji or Az." She said finally glaring at him good-naturedly. He nodded mostly trying to get her to leave him alone than listening to her. They made their way to the defense class which mercifully was only Gryffindors while most of the Slytherins had proven themselves alright many others hadn't in all the houses. Az bounced in wearing his strange half robes and a very flattering purple dress that for a moment had even Harry convinced that his brother truly was of the female persuasion. Half-heartedly he listened to Az's introductory lecture on the Dark arts and what he planned on covering in class. Harry however couldn't stop his whirring thoughts and the doubt that was creeping in. When he stopped to think about it Dumbledore was the most likely source for the leak but it wasn't true that he was the only one who knew about him and Severus. Aviva did … Voldemort did. That train of thought brought him to wonder why the 'Dark' Lord hadn't called Severus to him in fact there hadn't been any news of his dastardly plans. His depressing train of thought was broken off when his desk vanished beneath him.

"Mister Potter if you would join us in this realm please. Gather your things and move against the wall with the rest of the class." Instructed Professor Hartell, Az, Merlin it was confusing to think of his brother as two people. He stood and collected his things with a vague sense of embarrassment.

"Sorry Professor..." He said demurely causing his brother to look at him slightly concerned. However the whole class was watching so the Professor had to continue.

"Because of the somewhat sporadic education you have we are going to start this class of with a bit of a duel. Each of you will duel me with any means you deem necessary, I assure you that you can't hurt me or should you manage too there will be no ill repercussions." She explained looking at each of them, "Your goal is to disarm me and ensure that were we in a real battle situation that I couldn't cause more trouble." She continued then clapped. "Alright then, any volunteers?" Harry glanced at Ron who seemed rather enraptured with this female Az and couldn't suppress a half snigger.

"Well Mister Potter why don't you step up for the first try?" The professor said sternly then looked at Ron, "you next Mister Weasley." Harry sulked and approached, she waved her wand and they were standing on a dueling stage with a glowing three in the middle that decreased to a two Harry got the gist. Standing at the ready the instant that it hit zero he cast an 'Expelliarmus' that Professor Hartell promptly shielded herself from. Harry felt rather put off; casing a slicing spell to get through the shield but it was ineffective. Annoyed he cast a rather zealous 'reducto' that effectively dealt with the shield but the professor retaliated with a stinging hex that had Harry jumping around to much to cast a steady Expelliarmus. Hastily he worked the counter curse only to be hit with a jelly-legs curse and he fell over harshly. His magic fluxed wildly and he managed to cast a body-bind at the professor and she fell. After a moment she stood again casting a wandless counter. She smiled at him extending a hand.

"Well done Harry, five points to Gryffindor." She said cheerily casting the counter to the jelly-legs and helping him to stand. Harry swayed unsteadily.

-Harry? – Az asked worriedly looking at his brothers pale face, there was also the sheen of sweat on his face that could be attributed to the duel but AZ was inclined to think it wasn't. As if to prove that point Harry swayed again falling heavily against him,

-Az…I feel like I'm on _fire_. – His mental voice moaned before passing out. Hermione stared in shock as Professor Hartell rushed out with an unconscious Harry in her arms, intent on bringing the boy to the hospital wing.

"Everyone please remain here and summarize the first chapter of your books, if I don't return before the end of class please summarize chapter two for next class." The professor called before rushing out. Hermione hopped that Harry was alright and that it wasn't the withdrawal she had dismissed this morning.

OoO

Harry tossed and turned in the uncomfortable bed until he reached the plane of consciousness. Opening his brilliant green eyes he hopped for a moment that he would meet obsidian ones nearby but alas his mate was no where to be seen. He gasped and arched as a random shot of pleasure ripped its way through his body. He moaned softly looking around there was no reason for his pleasure yet need was curling in his groin. He whimpered needing his mate yet the more time passed the more desperate he was getting. The door to the hospital wing swung open but didn't reveal the person he had hoped. Silver eyes and platinum blonde hair, Draco, Harry whimpered softly watching the boy approach. Worry lined those silver eyes,

"You alright Ry?" the blonde asked fidgeting slightly. The brunette didn't reply he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed dimly aware that he was shirtless but had retained the jeans he's been wearing that morning.

"You shouldn't be moving yet Harry!" Draco said worriedly standing to hinder his progress. Harry ignored him and stood shakily falling against the blonde; they were in the corner so the blondes back met with the wall.

"What are you trying to do Harry?" he demanded but he didn't respond. Harry's mind was in turmoil, he'd never been so aroused and needy before it was insane. He was on fire and Draco smelled so _good_. It was intoxicating not as addicting as Severus' of course but delectable anyway. He growled at the blonde magic fluxing wildly, nothing like when he cast the engagement kiss yet similar in a way. His magic draped over the blonde causing his sliver eyes to glaze over. Harry purred. Before he could lose complete control over himself, the hospital wing doors burst open again admitting Az, Ron, Naji, Hermione, and one very irate looking potions master. Ron growled his glamour dropping unexpectedly when he spotted Harry cornering his mate and smelled Draco's arousal.

"Ron, be careful it's not Harry's fault." Az called after the annoyed Kelikan, "It's his first heat…" Severus looked startled at the Ander.

"Harry get off of my mate." Ron demanded coolly, he didn't blame his friend for his actions but every instinct in him was screaming that someone besides from himself was touching his mate without his permission. Said instincts demanded the offender's blood for being even remotely intimate with _his _mate. Harry merely looked over at Ron typically vivid green eyes were a dull variant of that.

"Severus you have to get Harry back, he's in a haze." Az said watching his brother confused, "His heat shouldn't have started for another couple weeks." He muttered watching Severus approach his mate cautiously. Harry turned to the taller man and took a few steps towards him,

"Sev…I feel weird…" He moaned magic pulsating and withdrawing from Draco and sweeping around the room. Az and Naji shivered.

"Stop it Harry!" Called Az suppressing the whimper that Naji couldn't the green haired boy buried his head in Hermione's shoulder. Severus glanced at them confused,

"What is he doing?" he asked looking at the eldest Ander.

"Calling, he's confused and disoriented. The only thing is he's also including his submissive thrall in the call which in turn is making me and Naji feel it too." He shook his head restlessly, "You have to get him back, he thinks that you'll be mad at him for what he's done reassure him. Please, I hate feeling like this." He continued shifting from foot to foot and keeping his eyes locked on the floor where they couldn't wander and get him in trouble. Severus huffed that wasn't particularly helpful,

"Harry its alright I'm not mad or anything…" he tried but the boy just looked at him blankly and tilted his head.

"You weren't there." He muttered looking at his mate.

"I'm sorry love. But you have to come back to me now, your making me nervous." Severus said stepping towards his fiancé. Harry backed up slightly, oblivious to Ron and Draco who were against the wall. Az growled the stupid need to throw himself on the ground and beg forgiveness making him edgy, as a natural in between he'd always been more uncomfortable with his submissive side. Naji was practically wrapped around Hermione whispering nonessential apologies in her ear. The bushy haired bookworm looked at him concerned but allowed him to continue.

"You have to be strict with him Severus. Now is not the time to respect his feelings, right now while He's stuck in the haze Harry both wants to please you but is expecting punishment for his infraction." Az said hoarsely still keeping his eyes on the floor. Severus stopped advancing on the brunette and straightened looking imposing.

"Harry James Potter you will cease this nonsense at once and come back to being my Harry." He said in his best 'pissed of potions master' voice, Harry's head snapped up. He let out a light moan before collapsing suddenly only Severus' quick responses kept him from hitting his head. Both Naji and Az sighed in simultaneous relief, while the others looked concerned at Harry.

"He'll be awake again soon and Severus he's going to be wild, I suggest you either get him to your rooms or to the room of requirement because He's going to need your undivided attention…" he said with a bit of a leer. Severus gave him a withering glance and swept out of the hospital wing carrying his young lover.

"Don't forget a contraceptive spell!" called Az after him feeling better now that Harry's wayward magic had faded. He couldn't help the sideways glance at Ron before training his eyes forward again he certainly couldn't try and mate with someone who already had a mate. Even if kelikan's did occasionally have more than one mate, he sighed this was going to be a long year.

AN ehee I'm evil you has to wait til next chappie to get Harry driving Severus crazy with the smex! =D For those who care my hand is getting better…very slowly but it doesn't hurt nearly as much anymore. This chappie was pretty eventful huh. =D Ok…I have nothing to say, well I have to give kudos to a few reviewers I'm pretty sure a few predicted that Az was going to be Ron's second mate. Not that I made it that hard…I thought the signs were pretty obvious. XD and there was something else but I seem to have forgotten so til next time. =)


	22. Chapter 22

_"Don't forget a contraceptive spell!" called Az after him feeling better now that Harry's wayward magic had faded. He couldn't help the sideways glance at Ron before training his eyes forward again he certainly couldn't try and mate with someone who already had a mate. Even if kelikan's did occasionally have more than one mate, he sighed this was going to be a long year. _

(Warning rather heavy smut up ahead =D)

**Chapter 22: **

Harry woke up none to slowly and very horny. His brilliant green eyes spotted his mate next to him and took immediate action. He slinked forward and captured those lips, more than willing to oblige his mate when he took control pushing Harry back against the bed. Harry moaned and gasped prettily when Severus' wandering hands found their way to his young lover's pert nipples. Harry was beginning to think that the older man had a slight obsession with that particular part of him or maybe just the reactions the stimulus garnered. His turbulent thoughts stopped when Severus licked and bit on the sensitive nubs arching wantonly he moaned.

"Sev, Sev, Sevvvv" he chanted bucking his hips in need. Every instinct was clamoring in Harry's mind that he needed Severus inside him now. Severus obliged, stretching his mate once again being very careful not to hurt him, and with a quick lubrication spell, after the one to remove all clothing of course. With a slow movement he began to enter Harry but the boy had other ideas he moved down and impaled himself on Severus with one movement moaning with satisfaction.

"Fast and hard, please Severus." He whined, needy and desperate. Again Severus obliged his lover feeling it was better to go with the flow on this one Az had warned him that Harry would be wild. Though he really had little idea what was to come for the rest of the night. Harry and Severus moved at a rapid pace, while Harry was typically vocal in bed Severus was not but tonight he couldn't seem to help the moans that slipped between his own lips as Harry's magic served to heighten both their pleasure. Harry practically purred as his mate came inside him for once holding out longer than the older man.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that was part of the heat cycle and it would take far more stimulation for him to reach his own climax but Harry didn't particularly care. He took advantage of his mate's prone position to roll them over and ride him. Severus' body took little convincing and he was hard again holding Harry's waist and assisting him impale himself. Harry watched Severus' face contort with pleasure and lust glazing over those obsidian eyes. All too quickly for Harry his mate was coming again with a strangled moan.

"Nng Harry…" he moaned looking up at his green eyed lover, the younger man leaned over to capture his mate's lips again. Severus' tongue grazed over Harry's lips requesting entrance. Harry complied. Their tongues battled, Severus winning out in the end, before they needed to break the kiss for air. Severus noted that Harry had yet to come and took matters into his own hands, so to speak. Withdrawing from Harry, ignoring the small whimper of protest he moved lower with a mischievous smirk. He watched Harry's face as he licked the whole length of the boy's cock. Harry's eyes closed as he shivered with pleasure emitting a soft whimper when Severus took him entirely in his warm mouth. He arched and moaned as Severus' wonderfully talented tongue did its work. Severus smirked around Harry and hummed loving the gasp Harry gave in response. The young Ander's magic fluctuated sending hot waves down Severus' spine every time he gave Harry pleasure. Soon both men were teetering on the edge, one final tease from Severus and Harry moaned a warning before he came. Severus followed as his lover's magic pushed him over for the third time that night. Harry smiled and placed a loving kiss on Severus lips. They basked in the post orgasm glow but before long Harry was kissing down Severus stomach with a sneaky smile. The older man groaned;

"You are insatiable." He muttered before indulging him.

"How long do yah think till we see them again?" Ron asked Az in amusement.

"Anywhere between a couple days to a week." He replied with a smile, "Typically the heat cycle would end when Harry was impregnated but I don't think their ready for that so it could be awhile." He continued chuckling softly. Ron smiled too, but he was looking at the older Ander curiously. Though Az was impressively attractive when dressed as a male he was simply stunning as a female because of the leeway he had and strategically place make up that enhanced his natural looks it was much harder to ignore him this way. Not that Ron had found him easy to ignore to begin with and he knew the older male was his second mate but he had wanted the Ander to come to him however it wasn't looking as if that were going to happen. Did Az think if he denied it long enough it would go away? Despite the fact that Ron felt a similar pull to Az like he had to Draco originally. Therein lay another problem the veela was very possessive and Ron knew that he wouldn't like sharing him but he wouldn't be able to hold back forever. Especially after seeing Az dressed like he was and the constant torture of seeing him every day.

"How will we explain their absence from classes?" He asked finally shaking his head and pulling himself back to their current problem. Az looked thoughtful and shrugged noncommittally;

"I say we let the _headmaster_ stew in confusion for a few days, after all he doesn't know yet who I am so I can't exactly march in and say that Harry's in heat. As Professor Hartell I wouldn't know that." Ron nodded he'd forgotten that. With a sigh he stood stretching purposefully so his open robes showed his tee-shirt riding up slightly giving the stubborn Ander a little glance of his well toned stomach. With a quick glance at Az he was satisfied to see a small blush staining his cheeks. Ron left the hospital wing with a wave which the Ander returned hesitantly then stood himself to find Poppy and inform her that her charge was in capable hands.

Ron looked around the common room for Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen so he went in search of Draco. Though he didn't expect to find the blonde easily, he'd been embarrassed when he came out of whatever Harry did to him and ran off with a muttered apology and something about the Slytherin dorms. He tried to isolate his mates scent but there was simply too many other smells so he just headed for the dungeons hoping to catch either Draco or one of the better Slytherins on the way there. As it happened he was in luck and ran into Pansy, the girl looked annoyed but greeted him civilly.

"What did you do to Draco?" she demanded after the quick greeting.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked immediately worried, he hated that his mate had run off but it couldn't be helped now. Pansy eyed him warily,

"Physically yes he's fine but he hasn't come out of his dorm room since he came back from the hospital wing. It had something to do with Potter did it not?" She replied looking annoyed that their trust was being so easily broken. Ron sighed,

"Yes and no…I'm sorry you'll have to ask Harry it isn't my secret to give. I assure you it was an accident and that none of us would hurt Draco purposefully least of all me." He explained looking at her desperately, "Please let me see him?" he begged finally when she didn't budge. The fact that he needed her to bring him to his mate was infuriating and demeaning but he needed to make sure his veela was alright.

"Fine, you hurt him again though and I won't be nearly so lenient." She replied and Ron suppressed a growl that this silly chit thought she could keep him from his mate. If needed he'd tear her apart but he wasn't that desperate yet after all she'd said that Draco was unharmed physically which had sedated him slightly. The walked down the hall and entered the Slytherin Common room. The sight that met them made Pansy gasp in muted horror and Ron lost all control over his glamour. Several of the younger students were trapped in a corner by a strange spell wall and Blaise was lying bloodied in a corner while two big Slytherins had cornered Draco and were leering at him nastily. The redhead didn't recognize the Slytherins cornering his mate and didn't care, in one swift movement he was beside them and lifted one up buy the back of his robes.

"Bloody hell!" the brute exclaimed looking wildly around at the wolf boy. Ron didn't care he carelessly tossed the boy against a wall. The stone in the wall responded to his anger wrapping around the boy and keeping him immobile. Pansy had gone to Blaise to make sure he was alright now they were both watching in amazement as Ron lifted the other hefty boy away from his mate, while Ron wasn't skinny like Harry nor was he built like these boys yet he lifted them with such ease it was frightening. He tossed the other boy and he landed on the floor in front of the fireplace grate. The metal twisted and warped pinning the boys robes to the floor.

"Draco? Love are you alright?" He asked kneeling next to his mate. The blonde boy looked up at his mate in surprise he had know that Ron was stronger but not to this extent! He wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"I'm alright…Is Blaise?" he asked pulling away to look around, spotting Blaise who waved. Draco sighed and looked back at his mate noticing something else.

"Your glamour dropped." He commented dryly. Ron smiled and hugged him, lifting him up and settling on a couch with him in his lap. Pansy had cast a few healing spells on Blaise and cleaning spells so they joined them on the couch. Draco waved his wand at the spell wall keeping the others trapped and it vanished. Satisfied that everyone was alright Ron turned to his mate.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. Draco blushed and looked down.

"I lost control of the veela thrall; I was … ah distracted after the thing in the hospital wing. Those thugs got hit with the thrall and sought me out Blaise most heroically defended me." He summarized. Ron nuzzled his neck.

"Sorry I wasn't here love." He whispered and gave Blaise a grateful look.

"Okay this mushy shit is nice but what the hell are you?" Pansy demanded looking at the pair, once again information had been with held.

"Tired." Ron replied with a sneaky smile; she frowned, Blaise snorted. Ron waved to them after promising an explanation at sometime and carried Draco back up to his dorm. Soon he would have to talk with the veela but that could wait now he needed to assure himself that his mate was alright.

A.N Hmm there was more Ron/Draco in this chapter than I intended but that's ok I guess. Ron/Draco promised smut later today.


	23. Chapter 22 BONUS

A/N This little smut scene fits in with the chapter before it but has no correlation to the story line, so if Ron/Draco isn't your cup of tea feel free to skip over this, I'm posting the real chapter right after it so you'll have something. =)

Ron's hands ran over his mated slender form taking in every inch of his mate's silky skin. So pale that it practically glowed against the deep green of his sheets. They'd wasted no time in reliving themselves of their clothing after the incidents of the day. Ron smiled at Draco's flushed face they'd barely begun and the veela was already needy. This was not the situation that Ron had expected to find himself in when he met the love of his life he had after all expected a female for one but Draco was infinitely better. Ron never used his glamour with Draco his way of promising that he'd never lie to his mate, and he wasn't ashamed of himself. Draco mewled impatiently beneath him.

"Eger today are we?" Ron teasingly growled ghosting a finger down Draco's length. The blonde boy gasped and nodded vigorously. Ron chuckled and reached for his wand muttering a spell Draco's arms and legs were bound to each post of the bed.

"Perhaps I just want to admire your body today hmm Love?" he growled with a teasing smile. The blonde whimpered straining half-heartedly against the bonds. He would never admit it but Draco loved being tied down and helpless but only for Ron.

"Please." He purred putting his veela thrall into it making Ron's pupils dilate and eliciting a throaty growl. The redhead however had rather good resistance against his mate when he whished, he placed a finger against his veela's lips.

"Naughty, naughty." He tittered and another brief spell and Draco's mouth was occupied by a red and gold bit gag. Silver eyes narrowed at the color choice but he opted to keep his opinion to himself with the gag he'd only be able to make undignified noises anyway. Ron smiled at that and stroked his mate's hair, ignoring the angry rumble from said mate that was not where he _wanted_ to be stroked.

"What do you want me to do Love?" Ron whispered moving down to nibble a sweet spot he'd discovered in the crook of Draco's neck. The blonde moaned heartily though the sound was interrupted by the flashy gag.

"Not that hmm? Perhaps this then?" Ron purred in between nibbling and sucking that spot while reaching up to toy with his mate's rosy nipples. Draco gasped out and moaned again writhing slightly, his limited allowance of motion only made him more aroused. Ron watched him and took pity on his mate snaking a hand down and running a finger around his tight entrance. Draco shuddered with a soft whimper and tried to press against the finger. The Kelikan chuckled at his mate's antics and picked up his wand to cast a lubrication spell, wasting time to find the actual bottle of lube they had stashed away would be a total mood killer he decided. Plus the little shocked moan that Draco made every time he was suddenly slicked up with cold magically summoned lube was so much better. The blonde writhed in anticipation as Ron took his sweet time preparing him. Fingers teasingly brushed against his prostrate, only to pull out and ghost along his cock. By the time Ron deemed him ready the poor veela was writhing with need and his pupils had dilated so far that there was only a ring of silver left. Ron removed the gag and bonds before swiftly entering his mate.

Appreciating the beautiful moan he received as Draco arched and began begging for him to move. Ron complied but not the way Draco wanted him to. The redhead pulled slowly out and slowly re-entered him. The slow place was intended to drive the veela insane and it was working. Growling his impatience Draco slammed himself onto Ron and gave his mate a satisfied smirk. Ron chuckled and obliged him finally picking up the pace. After so much sweet torture it didn't take much before Draco came shouting his lover's name. Ron came a few thrusts later buried inside Draco. They lay together in post orgasmic bliss. Placing a sweet kiss on his veela's forehead Ron vowed to discuss what path they would take concerning Az in the morning, this moment was just to nice to ruin now.


	24. Chapter 23

"_Sorry I wasn't here love." He whispered and gave Blaise a grateful look._

"_Okay this mushy shit is nice but what the hell are you?" Pansy demanded looking at the pair, once again information had been with held._

"_Tired." Ron replied with a sneaky smile; she frowned, Blaise snorted. Ron waved to them after promising an explanation at sometime and carried Draco back up to his dorm. Soon he would have to talk with the veela but that could wait now he needed to assure himself that his mate was alright._

**Chapter 23**

Harry woke slowly he was far too comfortable and didn't want to be awake. He cracked open one eye and smiled softly at Severus' sleeping face. Yawning he sat up, the desperate need finally gone after … how many days had it been? He glanced at Severus again and almost felt bad for his mate. Black eyes opened and peered up at him,

"Good morning my incorrigible brat, I take it your heat cycle is over?" he greeted watching Harry curiously. The raven haired boy smiled and gave Severus a chaste kiss.

"Yup." He replied blushing slightly, Severus smiled and brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, a fond motion.

"I suppose that means we must go out and face the world again." He said but before Harry could reply pain erupted in their link. Severus clutched his left forearm. Voldemort was calling him. After two months of silence he was calling. Harry clung to his mate.

"You cannot go!" he wailed, he would be killed or worse. Severus looked conflicted, he agreed with Harry on one point but knew that Voldemort would torture him through the mark, and because of the link Harry would feel it all. Shaking his head he stood and kissed Harry,

"I have to, he'll torture us love." He whispered but Harry continued to shake his head and looked up at Severus angrily.

"He'll kill you. He'll kill you to kill me. You can't Sev you just can't." he started out strong but faded slightly. Severus gently tugged Harry trying to get him to let go when they were both hit with another stab of pain this one stronger than the last.

-AZ! Severus is trying to go to Voldemort he's calling and Severus is trying to go. He can't go! – Harry called desperately; there was a dreaded certainty that if Severus went one or both of them would die.

"Severus even if he doesn't kill you, he'd keep you to lure me to him." Harry tried again, it was imperative that Severus didn't go, something in his soul said so. They heard Az knocking at the door and Harry muttered mutinously remembering throwing up wards so that no one could disturb them and his magic was still low so he couldn't cancel them.

"You won't go to him until your ready to end this Harry, even if he holds me forever." Severus whispered almost a command. Harry clung to him harder, why couldn't he see the folly in this? The taller man moved again.

"I will bring a portkey with me one activated by touch all right?" He whispered, looking at Harry lovingly. "I must keep you safe, if he has me to play with that will give you more time to move against him." He said and pulled away. Pulling on his clothes and picking up two pendants from his shelves, handing the green one to Harry and keeping the blue one for himself.

"Mine is the portkey yours is the destination, if I touch mine and say your name I will be right back." He said kissing him on the lips once more, "Do not come after me." He said again and swept off to the hidden rooms in the back that were free from the anti-apparition wards. Harry swore, violently. He pulled on his clothes and went to open the door forgetting that his brother, dressed as the professor, was outside.

"Ry…Did he go?" he asked seeing the murderous look on His brother's face.

"Yes and if he comes back I'm going to kill him myself." He muttered walking rapidly through the halls. He didn't bother trying to raise his glamour at this point he didn't care. Az raced after him.

"Where are you going Ry?" he asked afraid he might be going to do something drastic. While the boy's magical reserves were low his Ander powers drew their strength from nature which meant they would never be low. Harry growled,

"I'm going to tear the Headmaster apart and demand that he tell me how to get rid of Voldemort in time for me to be able to kill my stupid mate." He explained as if it were totally reasonable. Az paled and pulled on his arm to stop him.

"No, go eat first, take some time to cool off ok? Please?" he said pulling Harry back. The raven hair boy flared for a moment but allowed his brother to pull him along it was only prolonging the inevitable. He was also experiencing the weirdest thing, he'd always been able to feel his bother's emotions through the link but now he was getting a flood of thoughts, emotions and memories. Like Ron teasing the hell out of him the past few days, which made him smile. He wondered if it was the physical contact but he'd touched Az since controlling the link and this hadn't happened. Finally Az released him and the torrent of thoughts stopped,

"Go into the great hall sit with your friends and eat alright? Don't do anything to drastic." He said looking at his brother who nodded stiffly. Harry entered and half a step later so did Az wearing his Professor Hartell mask. Ron, Draco, Hermione and Naji all looked at him as he went to the table and sat down despondently. He gave Ron, Hermione and Naji a quick synopsis through the link only leaving Draco out because he didn't have a well established link with him. Whispers started the minute he entered and a few were reaching him now.

"Harry and professor Snape disappeared at the same time a week ago now Harry comes back but no Snape? What do you think happened?" said one person.

"I bet Snape rejected Harry in bed and left Hogwarts to avoid the scandal and Harry's probably been moping you know how he gets." Hissed Seamus looking disgusted, some of the other houses snickered and started on that tangent.

"You guys are horrible." Said Neville, the quiet boy looking at his housemates with cold eyes, "Who cares where they went and why Professor Snape isn't back. If the same situation had occurred but they weren't engaged no one would even think twice about the coincidence." He continued taking a seat by Harry blushing slightly. His small speech had been loud enough for the other tables to hear and the 'good' Slytherins cheered only making Neville blush more. A few others apologized to Harry but more than he liked continued to speculate. Needless to say after ten minutes of trying to force down some food and keep his mind of his utterly reckless mate his mood was not a good one. Looking over he caught Ron staring at Az, watching the Ander take a sip of his drink with a satisfied smile.

"You should just jump him." Harry muttered mutinously. Ron jumped and looked at him guiltily. Harry merely shrugged,

"You can play as many tricks as you want he's far too stubborn to take a hint. He has this stupid idea that it would interrupt your life and relationship with Draco if you claimed him." He continued trying to block out the loud voices. Ron snorted,

"I talked to Draco he was rather … annoyed at first but he relented that it could at least be fun to get him to admit his place." He said casting another glance at the elder Ander who had an inexplicable blush stained on his cheeks.

"What'd you give him?" Harry whispered smiling slightly as his mood improved marginally as he saw his brother squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"Nothing much, just an aphrodisiac keyed to me and Draco." Ron replied with a sly smile and Harry chuckled, he imagined that would get quite awkward for Az. His momentary good cheer was obliterated in the next moment when Seamus and a few others from various houses came over looking at him.

"So what was it Potter?" Seamus sneered, "Did he leave you or did you leave him? Shaming him so much that he wouldn't come back? Personally I lik…" he continued voice dropping off in mute horror at the pure loathing in Harry's eyes. Whispers started to become shouts at him jeers and insults, vaguely he saw the Slytherins making their way over but he didn't care. This was going to end one way or another.

"I suggest that you get away from me and do not speak while doing so." He said calmly whilst his eyes burned. Seamus sneered and opened his mouth but one of the others beside him beat him whatever his housemate was going to say was cut off by one word. 'Slut.' Harry lost it. Flames erupted from him, engulfing the tables and throwing Seamus' gang away from him. They were unharmed by the fire because Harry truly had no desire to hurt anyone beyond repair. The flames climbed higher but at his command were harmless to the students, those who had joined in the disgusting rumors felt heat and pressure though but there was no lasting harm. Soon the whole great hall was a mass of flame, tables, tapestries, and portrait frames their occupants having fled to other pictures, everything was a flame. Harry stood in the center the mass of flame emanating from him, mush to the looks of horror from other students. It was hard he realized to disengage this anger, the worry for Severus, hate of himself for not being strong enough to stop him everything seemed to pour out of his control fueling his flames.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore bellowed from the general area where the head table had resided. "Stop this insanity right now before you injure a student." He continued earning annoyed glances from everyone else.

"I don't think I can." Harry whispered touching the pendant Severus gave him. Az shouted as the flames climbed higher only to be hindered by the spelled ceiling. Ron, Hermione, Naji, Draco and the others who were loyal to Harry, the number was sadly small, were trying to reach him but there was wind accompanying the fire pushing them away.

"Naji, we need to stop him!" Called Az loudly waving his wand and spelling his clothes from the dress he had on to sensible pants and a tougher shirt it was rather difficult to maneuver in a dress. Naji nodded and the floor rumbled as he called to the earth below it. Az jumped away from the head table and made his way towards Harry. Water gathered around Az, as he tried to put out the flames and battle the fierce wind keeping him from his little brother. The flames receded and Naji used the bits of floor and earth to create hills blocking the wind for Az to maneuver closer. Ron watched, he wanted to help but there wasn't much more he could assist with. The others watched in amazement and horror.

"What _is_ he?" Pansy whispered watching the spectacle with wide eyes. No one answered as Az finally got within a few feet of Harry.

"Little bro you need to stop this." He called, the winds were howling by now. Harry looked at him struggling with himself.

"I _can't_" he whispered shaking. Az shook his head and reached out pulling him in a fierce hug.

"You can it's your power Harry. Come one little one." He coaxed, cajoled and crooned to Harry encouraging him and calming him all at once slowly the flames died away and the winds fades with a final rustle. Harry sagged against his brother's chest and sighed. Dumbledore walked through the rubble and gave Az a furious glare.

"You are fired and are never to set foot on Hogwarts ground again." He hissed then turned to Harry, "And you will clean up this mess without argument." He demanded. Harry swore, violently, at him.

"Bloody hell I will." He shouted looking at the depraved headmaster, "No I'm going to do the task you set before me. But first you need to tell me everything you fucking know about how to get ride of Voldemort and how I can save Severus before old snake-face tires of him!" he continued raging again, only Az and his friends presence helped him keep the peace of mind to reignite the room. Dumbledore gapped like a dying fish.

"I know that you know how to defeat him! Because you created him you depraved old man!" Harry snapped eliciting stunned gasps from around him, "In my moms diary she said that Tom Riddle, back when my aunt met him, he was a kind boy, with heavy ideals yes but he would never become the creature you made him. Aviva told her that day he applied to Hogwarts as a teacher, he was never the same after that and things only got worse. She suspected you. My mom knew it had to be you; after all you're a meddling fool! Trying to force the prophesy to come true why? No it doesn't mater. Tell me how to fix this!" he ranted, flames bursting in irregular spikes off him but not the massive loss of control he'd just displayed. Dumbledore was stunned where had the whelp gotten his hands on Lilly's diary? He'd ordered James to destroy it. Oh well it didn't matter now.

"Yes I may have pushed Tom a little towards his ultimate destiny but I'm sorry I cannot reveal how this came about." He said with that typical smile and his twinkling eyes, "No, no, I think that you must kill him Harry. Not restore him. That isn't the way that the prophesy works." He continued with a smile then clutched something under his robes and vanished. Everyone was left standing in shock and horror.

"Well…Fuck." Ron muttered.

An: Ehee. I am the evil! =D ok so a ton happens in this chappie yes? It's also the longest I believe. I was going to continue and make it a bit longer but I think this is an appropriate place to end it. =) We're approaching the end now, only about five or six more chapters I think. Did anyone see this coming? I think it was both obvious that Dumbles had some ulterior motive but to this extent was not. No worries next chapter it will be reveled exactly what dumblefuck did to start this insanity. I re-read the whole story trying to find if I'd given Az and element and couldn't find it if I did so he has the water element now. =S I thought I gave him air but couldn't find it so my apologies if I did and suddenly switched it. . And I was a little sad, it seems that I had way less reviews last chapter but alas it happens no? R&R PLEASE. =D


	25. Chapter 24

_"Yes I may have pushed Tom a little towards his ultimate destiny but I'm sorry I cannot reveal how this came about." He said with that typical smile and his twinkling eyes, "No, no, I think that you must kill him Harry. Not restore him. That isn't the way that the prophesy works." He continued with a smile then clutched something under his robes and vanished. Everyone was left standing in shock and horror. _

_"Well…Fuck." Ron muttered. _

**Chapter 24: **

"He's still here. In his office I would presume." Az said he'd set a temporary link on Dumbledore before he disappeared just incase he tried to run. Harry muttered angrily and stopped pacing the soot stained floor. He was angry. No furious. Both at himself for blowing up like that and at Dumbledore for thinking that he had the right to interfere with their lives like this. Either way even if he was in his office he would've put up the strongest shields and wards imaginable by now and it would be useless to try and get in.

"So who wants to explain what the hell is going on?" Blaise asked him and the other Slytherins plus a few from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor nodded looking at Harry.

"I'm obviously a magical creature, Sev is my mate, he stupidly ran off to Voldie to protect me and Dumblefuck is a manipulative coot who started the whole war in the first place." Harry deadpanned stopping only for a moment to resume his pacing. He stopped and glanced at Az,

"I'm going to try and getting into Dumbledore's office, can you see if Hermione and Naji found anything?" the latter two friends had rushed off to the library to research and it was driving him crazy to just be sitting, well pacing, here and doing nothing. Silently he began to try and flash into Dumbledore's office, it was a long shot he knew because if he were the headmaster the first thing he would've done after that first encounter would be find Ander proof wards. Surprisingly he didn't feel any wards or blockades on the office and flashed in without much difficulty. However Dumbledore was no where to be seen, Fawkes sat preening on his post and spared him only a glance.

"Dumbledore where are you hiding you cowardly old man?" Harry called out looking around for signs of a hidden room or any such thing. He wouldn't have put it past the meddling coot to have a bolt hole in his office. Someone else flashed into the office, presuming Naji, or Az he waited for the light to fade but a distinctly female voice spoke out first, "Hello me hirm." Harry stiffened instantly, only one person had called him that and there was no way she could be here right?

"Aviva." He whispered as the light faded and she stood there, well truthfully she was sort of swaying. He barely had time to think before moving forward to catch her as she toppled. She swore vividly in before thanking him shakily.

"Bexiel curse that old man." She muttered under her breath, confusing Harry. After a moment he presumed that it was an Ander curse or something.

"Do you know exactly what he did?" he asked hurriedly. While he knew that Voldemort's actions were not his own he wasn't as sure about his aunt.

"Yes and no." she replied leaning on him heavily as he guided her to a chair. "I know that he managed to remove part of Tom's soul and that he's been using that to manipulate him and corrupt him. I do not know exactly how he came across such a spell or how he implemented it." She finished resting against the chair. Harry watched her cautiously, he believed her but still.

"Why did it affect you too?" he asked cautiously. She shuddered,

"It didn't at first then it was like … sand in a time glass a little at a time so slight I barely noticed it was happening. My own soul is tied to Tom's, like yours is tied to Severus' and Azar's was tied to your friend the minute he saw him. What happens to one will eventually affect the other." She said her eyes shadowed with some horror he couldn't see, "I've tried you know, to keep him sane." She whispered.

"Why did you try to kill me then?" he demanded, still rankled about that.

"The book? Ah that was merely to placate Tom; you were never in any true danger. Severus would've sensed it the instant you touched it and saved you before any lasting damage occurred. Only if you were with child would it have been truly dangerous." She replied looking weary. Harry watched her and felt the truth of her words.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, referring to her current state.

"I am here without permission and without planning. So the curse punishes me. But you need my help if you are to heal my husband and me." She replied blandly. Another flash announced the arrival of the others, all of them Az and Naji had brought Ron, Hermione, and Draco with them. All of them stiffened upon spotting Aviva who waved tiredly from the chair, though Draco only stiffened due to his mate's anger after all he'd never met here.

"What are you doing here?" Az demanded looking at Harry checking him visually for injury. Az was having some difficulty keeping his attention on the current situation thanks to whatever was slipped in his drink but he was valiantly ignoring it.

"Helping my nephew save myself and my husband." She said in a monotone, "but first we need that distasteful headmaster to explain exactly what he did." She continued waving a hand at the far wall and metal spikes erupted out ripping off the hidden door and exposing one Albus Dumbledore. Naji acted first calling to the plant on the headmaster's desk to wrap around him and keep him from vanishing again.

"So headmaster will you tell us now what manner of trickery you used to manipulate my husband?" Aviva asked looking at him from her prone position in the chair. The vines manipulated to pull Dumbledore to his typical position behind the desk.

"Is that why you're here? Some deluded sense of hope that he can be save? That you can be saved?" the captured headmaster sneered. She sneered back but didn't respond looking at him with a strange pensive glance.

"Regardless of why she is here you will tell us, me, Dumbledore." Harry snapped pulling the headmaster's attention back to him.

"I suppose the knowledge couldn't assist you to much. You'll still end up having to kill him in the end." Dumbledore mused aloud to himself ignoring the glares he received, "I knew that Tom had the lovely potential to be a dark lord and I was enjoying my popularity so I though that creating another dark lord to defeat would be easy enough with the correct pawn." He began; Harry had paled significantly as he spoke and he wasn't done yet,

"So I found a dark ritual spell that would give me leave to control Tom and push him in the right directions. This spell would give me part of his soul and he wouldn't know it, so all my manipulation would go unnoticed because he would think the ideas were his own. It was so easy. There were a few unseen hiccups but it worked out in the end." He said looking proud of himself as everyone, human, Ander, kelikan, and portrait alike stared at him with profound horror.

"What…was the spell?" Harry choked out staring at the man he once respected.

"I cannot recall the name of it now but it was an old one, it used and animal soul to replace the part of the victims soul that was stolen. I used a snake, Nagini to be precise. She carried one small part of Tom's soul, hence why he keeps her close though he doesn't know that." He said with a pleased grin. Aviva looked at him,

"I knew there was something about that snake." She muttered Harry had another worry though looking back to Dumbledore.

"Part? How many parts did you make?" he asked unsteadily. This was worse than he could've dreamed. Dumbledore sneered at him.

"Six. Not including the piece he still has." He replied with a grin, "See how useless this venture is? I've hidden them and you will not find them." He murmured.

"Wrong. All the pieces are here in Hogwarts, you house one yourself headmaster." Aviva said sitting up and looking right at him, the old man paled.

"You can't know that." He said waspishly. She laughed dryly.

"But I can. Tom is my mate, I was bound to his soul before you defiled it, a part of me rests on every part of his soul and I can feel the pieces here." She replied tiredly. She tried to stand but stumbled slightly, this time Naji was the one to catch her.

"You know you look so much like your father." She whispered brushing a hand across his check. "I apologize that you had to go through all this too." She muttered and sent him the locations through the link before passing out. Naji gently lowered his mother back into the chair and looked over at Harry.

"She told me where, I'll gather the pieces and you should look for a counter spell." He said shaking slightly. Harry nodded, he and Hermione made their way to the library and headed right for the restricted section, with a signed pass from Az for any book they needed. Ron and Draco opted to take turns guarding Dumbledore and Aviva and assisting Naji if he needed it. Az disappeared and despite the dire situation the thought that poor Az was still battling with the aphrodisiac that Ron had slipped him helped Harry to keep himself from falling to pieces. Harry started with books on rituals while Hermione started looking for soul severing spells. Several hours later Harry read what looked like a promising passage,

"the ritual of the elements is an old druid ritual used to bring scattered pieces of a druids soul back to a new tree if there original had been cut down but it could jut as easily apply to those who have been on the wrong end of a dark curse or spell. The ritual itself is considered dark because of the great risk it poses to the caster their life or sanity may be forfeit." Harry paused it was certain that he would be the caster he was the most powerful and there was the prophesy after all. He took a breath and continued reading,

"To cast this first all pieces of the scattered soul must be collected and placed around the subject, preferably in pentagon or star shape should there be that many. There must also be four persons representing the four basic elements, one may be the caster. The other three will lend their power to the caster and allow the power of the elements to flow though them; acting only as a conduit they will not be harmed. The caster has to channel all this magic and perform the rite which in itself is rather easy and requires only a strong will no words or other mediums." Harry paused again, obviously he would represent fire, but would his friends stand with him? Shaking his head he knew the answer, they would no matter what. He nodded, resolving not to tell them of the risk to himself just incase they got it in their minds to try and stop him.

"the caster must picture what was broken being remade and channel all their power into that otherwise the ritual will fail and they will be consumed along with the one who they were trying to save." It continued to list the specifics on allowing the others to channel the elements and assist Harry he skimmed over this and nodded going in search of the others, picking up Hermione as he left the library.

-Naji, did you find all the pieces? - he asked through the link. His cousin replied,

-All but two, one I can't place we'll have to hope Aviva can find it again. The other seems to be inside a wall? - he sent Harry a picture of the wall and Harry smirked.

"Go up to the office and see if you can wake Aviva we need her help for the last piece, I'm going to help Naji get into the room of requirement." He said to Hermione, she nodded and they went their separate ways. After a moment of asking the room for where everything is hid he and Naji had the last piece, lady Ravenclaw's diadem. They flashed back to the office rather than walking and greeted everyone. Harry looked between the sulking Az, on the floor, and Ron who looked insufferably happy and raised and eyebrow.

"What'd I miss?" he asked cheerily, they all needed this moment of levity.

"Az here seems to think that either I or Draco slipped him something," Ron began with a falsely sincere tone and ignored the Ander's annoyed huff, "He demanded an antidote to which I replied, 'Even if I did slip you something, which I'm highly offended you would even suggest, why would I give you said antidote for nothing?' Your dear brother then got quite agitated and gave me several nasty glares; wouldn't you like to know what he was thinking then?" Ron said with a saucy wink that made Harry laugh,

"Anyway, he asked me very sulkily, like a child, what I wanted. And I told him he already knew what I wanted, and wouldn't you know he turned the most lovely shade of pink." By now Harry was giving his brother apologetic looks as he cracked up laughing.

"That leads us here. I must say that your suggestion maybe the best after all." Ron finished with a playful bow. Az gave Harry a suspicious glare and the younger could only laugh and shrug. Ron offered the sulking elder Ander a hand with a gentle smile, Az accepted warily surprised when Ron hauled him to his feet and planted a kiss right on his lips. Now Az was extremely frustrated both from trying to ignore the aphrodisiac all day and from denying his feelings for far too long so he practically melted into the kiss. Ron released him slowly chuckling as the older boy blushed hotly and thumped his head against his mate's shoulder.

"That's better. Though I wanted you to admit it before I made a move but you were being so stubborn." Ron commented with a smile.

"He's always been stubborn." Aviva commented from the chair and looked over at Harry, "runs in the family I think." She continued with a teasing smile.

"Definitely runs in the family. Aunt Aviva where's the last piece?" Harry said, regretting moving back to the task at hand. She looked up at him sadly,

"Right there," she said pointing to him, or more correctly to his scar. The lighting bolt scar that had plagued him for so long, vaguely he heard Dumbledore cackling madly.

A.N: Oh my wow. This chapter was extremely long huh. I had originally planed this chapter to happen over three chapters but I decided that we've had enough Clifies to last us a life time so I'll be nice and condense it a bit into one chapter that however brings the end way closer I'm think three more chapters at most. Anyway I sorta stole the whole horcux idea and twisted it around abit. I hope no one charges me on lack of imagination. And I'd like to start a poll now, is anyone interested in a sequel for any spawn of our designated couples? I mean a story based on their children, I'd like to write it but I don't know if anyone is interested in reading it, plus it would probably be a school/growing up type stories not as much magic and bad guys. So I don't know. Tell me what yah think Ok?


	26. Chapter 25

_"He's always been stubborn." Aviva commented from the chair and looked over at Harry "runs in the family I think." She continued with a teasing smile. _

_"Definitely runs in the family. Aunt Aviva where's the last piece?" Harry said, regretting moving back to the task at hand. She looked up at him sadly, _

_"Right there," she said pointing to him, or more correctly to his scar. The lighting bolt scar that had plagued him for so long, vaguely he heard Dumbledore cackling madly. _

**Chapter 25:**

"What?" Harry whispered hoping that he'd misheard her. Aviva just looked at him sadly.

"The old coot put it there to convince you that you were connected with Tom, think about it Harry. If Tom killed my sister don't you think I would've known that she had another son?" she explained kindly, he looked at her blankly.

"But the wards at the Dursley's, my blood at the… the triwizard tournament," he whispered and she glared at Dumbledore.

"All his suggestions I suspect now, he probably even gave Tom the memories of killing your family to make it more real." She sneered angrily. Harry had to admit she made a sound argument. He felt hate boiling up for the old man wrapped in vines sitting in front of him. Az moved to try and calm him but before he even reached a full step a voice boomed from all around them.

"Albus Dumbledore!" the voice said so loudly Harry's ears ached, "We cannot forgive this infraction. You will be removed as the headmaster of Hogwarts as soon as our chosen replacement is ready for this duty." It continued and a white light enveloped Dumbledore turned black then vanished. The old man looked shocked and frightened.

"Who are you to strip me of my position?!" he demanded, fearfully.

"We are the remnants of the founders; We chose the headmaster's of this school and clearly we erred when you were brought into this office. Your punishment will be dealt with should you live through this ordeal." The voice boomed finally and vanished. Harry looked at his friends in mute amazement before shaking his head and looking at the book in his hand.

"I think I found away but I need three of you to help me," before he even finished Ron, Hermione and Draco had stepped forward with significant looks at the Anders.

"We'll help Harry; just tell us what needs to be done." Ron said and the other two nodded. Harry smiled, he had the best friends.

"Each of you needs to find your inner element, though if it turns out to be fire you'll have to let Az take your place, no offence Naji but you and Ron match elements. Though if we end up with two waters we could be in trouble too, anyway just search I can't really direct you better than that you'll know when you've found it. Repeat the oath the element gives you and you'll be able to channel its power when we need it." He said and they all closed their eyes. This would be an easy task for himself and Ron who had powers connecting them to their elements but for the other two it maybe harder. Ron spoke first,

"I am earth, steady and unshakeable. I am earth and nothing shall stand in my way." He murmured practically unconsciously. Harry smiled as Draco piped up next,

"I am air, flighty yet strong, soft yet sharp. I am air and while I may be diverted I never falter." He whispered dreamily. Harry sighed softly and waited for Hermione.

"I am water, flowing and languid, solid and unforgiving. I am water I penetrate even the farthest corners." She sighed. They sat waiting for him and he complied;

"I am fire, hot and unquenchable, vulnerable without others. I am fire, through me we are brought together." Harry said firmly, he had spoken the vow before. It was lucky that they were all a different element; he'd been worried that they wouldn't.

"Now what?" Ron asked, Harry sighed and explained to them how they'd summon their elements and allow them to flow through their bodies assisting him. While the Ander's sat watching with astounded faces. Aviva watched them and felt a small bubble of hope form in her chest; perhaps they could really do this!

"Harry is their any danger to you in this? I mean all that power circling through you? And the piece of Vol…Tom's soul…" Hermione asked looking sternly into his face.

"Well the soul piece is only being returned to Tom so the most that'll happen is I'll get a small cut in my forehead. I think, we have to do this Hermione." He said and cut her off before she could voice another worry, "We're not doing this for the prophesy or for some stupid war, we're doing this because these people are part of my family and because they've been hurt by the stupid old coot too." He said savagely. She nodded as did the others. Harry stood and turned to his aunt, dreading the answer to his next question,

"Wh…What did he do with Severus? Did you have something to do with him running off like a foolish Gryffindor?" She flinched,

"He's alive, I convinced Tom to merely lure him away from you rather than kill him. I even managed to get him to leave off torturing him but that won't last forever." Harry sighed loudly, his mate was alright, straightening he looked at her again. "Can you take us to where Tom is? Or show me and I'll get us there?" He demanded. Az stepped forward looking worried,

"Shouldn't you practice this spell more? Or something?" he asked holding Harry's arm. Harry shook his head and pulled away slightly,

"No, this is something we can't practice and something tells me that if we don't act soon it will be too late." He replied but Az had stopped listening and was staring at the rune markings on Harry's wrist with avid attention.

"Your bond marks were they always this color?" he whispered, Harry looked down at the marks, they were now a dark blue instead of black but what stood out the most was the gold lines around each rune that stood out in sharp contrast to his skin.

"No. What does that mean?" He asked looking at his brother, the elder had paled significantly, and so had Naji.

"It means you cannot do this," he began and cut Harry off before he argued, "You're with child Harry." Dead silence followed those words as Harry looked wonderingly down. A sense of elation he'd only felt when Severus told him that he loved him filled Harry from head to toe but there was the dark thought that he might not live through this. Shaking his head he stepped back,

"We must. I cannot wait until the childe is born and no one can cast this but me." He said somewhat shakily, the idea of dying with a child in his body was horrifying.

"You can't!" Az nearly shouted looking pale, "You don't understand Ry, if you were to loose this child it would destroy you. That's always the way with Ander firstborns. Because of whatever evolutionary quirk that made us both genders we've a genetic fear for our children, and over protectiveness but so does every parent." He continued trying to convince his brother. The younger merely shook his head,

"I would be destroyed anyway if I loose Severus," he whispered and looked at Aviva accusingly, "This is why he waited to call Severus isn't it. So I would have no choice." She hung her head and nodded slowly but sent a poisoned glance at Dumbledore. That reminded Harry, Tom wasn't to blame for this Dumbledore was, and it wasn't easy to fight a compulsion that came from your own soul. Nodding he looked at his aunt once again.

"Show me where, I would feel better if you stayed here just incase being near your husband triggers any unfavorable behavior. Az and Naji will you look after her?" he asked, politely trying to keep as many of his friends out of danger as he could. They nodded but Az looked worried, like a mother hen loosing control of her chicks.

"Be careful." He whispered pulling him in a tight hug.

"When am I not careful?" Harry responded with a ragged grin. Az smiled and stepped back and over to Ron to give him the same admonishment. Draco took Az's place, minus the hug.

"I… I have something to ask you Harry before we do this." He said looking nervously at the ground, "When this is all over would you…would you consider adopting me with Severus, into your family? I…I plan on renouncing my father even if with the Dark Lord cured my father is an insufferable bastard." He asked little more than a whisper. Harry looked surprised and pleased at the same time,

"Of course you are welcome into my family, but I have to ask why would you need to join another family? I doubt that Ron will waste any time before formally bonding to you." He said teasing the redhead slightly.

"Yes, but if remained without legal guardians even if I'm of age if I had any children, male veela's can reproduce with powerful mates its rare but not unheard of, my father would be able to claim them because they wouldn't be able to renounce him yet. Besides I would like to have a family that cares for me for a change." He whispered again looking at the floor. Harry grinned wildly moving to envelope his friend in a hug whispering in his ear,

"Welcome to the family, I'll bet you'll be a great older brother to my childe" Draco smiled hugely and hugged him back briefly and backed away giving Az a teasing peck on the cheek before hugging Ron.

"Are you finished with all your touching moments?" Aviva asked with a hint of a sneer which she promptly banished with a frown, "Sorry, are you ready?" she said looking a little embarrassed. Harry nodded and she sent him the location information through their reopened link, as the pad formed they all gave halfhearted waves and vanished.

"Good luck." Aviva whispered.

An: http://myfanfictioncentral (dot) webs (dot) com Shameless advertising again. So I debated and debated whether to have the big battle in this chapter or not and decided to delay it one more chapter so wait in anticipation! -evil cackle- I'm so into this right now that I might have the next chapter done today so keep an eye out. =)


	27. Chapter 26

_"Are you finished with all your touching moments?" Aviva asked with a hint of a sneer which she promptly banished with a frown, "Sorry, are you ready?" she said looking a little embarrassed. Harry nodded and she sent him the location information through their reopened link as the pad formed they all gave halfhearted waves and vanished. _

_"Good luck." Aviva whispered. _

**Chapter 26: **

Harry looked around the desolate room that they'd flashed into Aviva had told him that the room where Tom would be waiting was at the end of the hall just outside this room. Ron held the bag that held the contained the pieces of soul and Harry had spelled the bound Dumbledore to float behind them hidden under his invisibility cloak. Silently they checked outside the door surprised to find no death eaters in sight. They rapidly moved down the hallway, where it was clear Tom waited. Harry pushed the door open first, aware that Tom would most likely move to kill him but only after a bit of gloating.

"Ah Harry you did come." The snake man hissed, Harry wondered if all this went right would Tom regain his pervious appearance.

"Hello Uncle." He replied intent on confusing the man, looking around he spotted Severus who was chained by one arm to the wall and appeared no worse for wear save a few scratches and apparent unconsciousness.

"It is rather ironic that you turned out to be my nephew, I almost didn't believe it when Avi told me." Tom hissed and chuckled softly, "No worries Harry, Severus lives. He was getting a little to mouthy so I silenced him." Harry stiffened angrily fingering his wand; he'd hidden it in his sleeve before coming in. Right now the others would be placing the pieces around Voldemort in a semi circle that if you were to draw lines through would make a six pointed star. Harry shook imperceptibly, he was frightened. There were so many things that could go wrong but it had to be done. He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening that his friends' disillusionment charms held and that Tom didn't notice anything amiss.

"I assume that you kidnapped my mate merely to lure me here?" Harry replied finally to Tom's jibe. He laughed red eyes narrowing on him; in that moment he didn't notice a silent stunning charm hit Nagini and something pulling her off to the side. Harry looked around. All the pieces were in place, Dumbledore would be invisible behind Tom until they cast the spell, and he stood directly in front of him, perfect.

"Yes, yes, to lure you." Tom closed his eyes in bliss for a moment while continuing his speech, "Though I half hopped you wouldn't come so I could destroy Severus' faith in you…" Harry couldn't stand to hear anymore and whipped out his wand in one swift movement cast a total binding spell. Voldemort's eyes had snapped open in the same instant he watched with cold eyes as Harry's friends reveled themselves, arranged in a half circle behind Harry. They spoke their oaths, and Harry whispered his, feeling the magic flow through him. It was the strangest feeling he'd ever encountered. His body was floating a bit off the ground and his eyes were closed, yet he could see. He saw the whole room from above, each piece glowing those contained in objects floating high enough to be level with Tom's eye line. White lines extended from each piece comingling at Tom, who glowed so brightly that it was hard to see him. The piece from Dumbledore was embedded in his heart Harry saw as the line extended from him, the line from Harry himself was a spiral of red, blue, green and yellow.

'the caster must picture what was broken being remade and channel all their power into that' the line from the book floated through Harry's overly aware mind and he concentrated on the image of Tom from what he'd seen before Dumbledore meddled. He pictured in his minds eye all the little glowing pieces fixating themselves back on the whole inside Tom and forcing the tainted green parts that were the snake's soul out. He felt only a dull tug when the piece in his forehead was removed and placed back with its original owner yet his body stiffened with pain and a small trickle of blood ran between his eyes. Unnoticed by Harry Severus had woken partway through and was staring at his young mate's floating body with a mixture of horror and awe. The glow faded yet Harry still felt disconnected from his body watching them hurry over to his crumbled body as the scene began to blur around the edges. He looked over to the former Dark Lord; he needed to know if it worked. Tom sat in the ugly thrown, his skin no longer deathly white now it was a few shades lighter than Naji's mocha complexion. Red eyes were replaced with soft blue ones and the bald head was covered by silky locks of green hair? A lingering effect of the snake soul perhaps Harry mused idly, he felt very strange something was tugging on him but he felt so lethargic unwilling to follow the tug.

His idle gaze strayed over to Dumbledore, the invisibility cloak pooled at his feet the former headmaster's gaze was blank and empty. Like he'd undergone the dementor's kiss but Harry could see that his soul was still intact. Perhaps he'd simple bound his own soul so tightly to Tom's piece that the removal had left him feeling as though he didn't have one himself. Once more Harry forced himself to look at his motionless body, why was this so hard? Severus had been unchained that was good but he looked so sad; Harry wonderingly looked at the tears in Severus' eyes. Who knew the man could cry the words that Harry saw silently forming on his lover's lips gave him a last flitter of warmth before the fuzzy darkness closed in.

'I love you Harry.' Severus' mouth formed the words and Harry whispered back,

"I love you too Sev."

oOo

Az paced the floor of Dumbledore's office impatiently; something had gone wrong he could feel it. Harry's link was cold and empty, not closed just empty like there was nothing on the other end. The floo flared in the fireplace which only made Az's heart go cold. They wouldn't use the floo if Harry we're able to flash. Ron, Draco and Hermione stepped out first all with heartbroken looks on their faces, A man recognizable as the Tom Riddle of old stepped out next a confused and sad look gracing his features. Aviva gave a strangled cry of joy and struggled to stand, she was weak as a newborn kitten having all taint removed from her soul simultaneously with Tom. He caught her and smiled, but the smile quickly waned as Severus stepped through finally. The stoic potions master was crying unabashedly, tears cascading his face and landing on his limp lover's form.

"No…" Az moaned desperately taking a hesitant step closer then retreating as if confirming it would bring the world down around him. Severus looked up,

"He's alive but there's nothing there…" he whispered sadly when a voice boomed all around them for the second time that day.

"Untrue. The young headmaster lives, he is merely in transference leaving the parts of his own soul that were tainted behind. Do not fret friends of Harry, he will be back and it will be spectacular once he does." The founders' voice rang through lifting all their hearts. Severus looked up as if afraid to hope,

"Who…?" he croaked setting Harry on the couch that Hermione transfigured out of Dumbledore's desk, and looking around the room,

"We are the last remnants of the founders, we suppose in a sense we are Hogwarts. We have chosen the youngling as the next headmaster of Hogwarts, should he accept he always has the choice not to. We feel he will bring our school back to its former glory." The voice intoned. Severus sighed looking a little relieved.

"He will wake up then?" he asked again almost fearfully. Everyone felt the smile and nod; Severus sank into a chair glaring at his lover's prone body lovingly.

"I'm to relieved that he's going to be alight to be angry with him." He muttered closing his eyes. The others nodded and everyone stiffened as the floo flared again, a stout woman with flaming red hair emerging followed by a man with the same red hair and a very tall man with unique blue-black hair.

"Mum?" Ron asked looking at his mother, father and Nauru who waved cheerily.

"First you disappear saying your going somewhere with Harry and then we don't hear from you for a good month, then this gentleman comes into our home and tells me some how you're not human, then we can't get the floo to let us into Hogwarts. We've never be denied entrance to Hogwarts before, Merlin what's wrong with Harry?" Ms. Wesley's tirade was cut short when she noticed Harry laying upon the couch and Severus Snape watching protectively over him. Everyone just exchanged looks and burst out laughing, the stress and fear finally leaving them. It was over, the last remnant just had to open his eyes and their lives could resume running normally.

oOo

Harry felt his awareness floating and was oddly undisturbed by it. Looking from side to side he saw nothing but a black expanse covered by a fine mist.

"Did…did I die after all?" he whispered aloud looking around. He didn't have a body to sit up with but that was the movement he mimicked.

"No little Headmaster you are healing. You and the little ones inside you." Said four voices speaking at once, the images of the founders appeared. The looked solid yet not, like the image of Tom from the diary.

"Greetings Youngling, we wanted to congratulate you on how you handled the situation with Tom," said Gordric Gryffindor, but Salazar Slytherin interrupted.

"But running of to risk you life and your child's was beyond foolish!" he scolded and Harry bowed his head properly admonished until the words fully sunk in. His hand immediately flew to where his stomach would be were he not separate from his body.

"The baby!" he whispered fearfully looking up at them "Is it alright?"

"_They_ are fine; you will have two perfectly healthy babies in the near future. You will have quite a time with them too I presume. Your bravery and foolishness will elicit changes in them, nothing bad but well you will see." Helga Huffelpuff said kindly with a smile, Rowena Ravenclaw frowned at the other woman.

"You give too much away; let the boy live his future Helga. We called to you for two reasons, one to admonish you for your foolish bravery and issue a warning to never be so careless again. Though I'm sure your delectable mate will make sure of that." She said with a wicked smile, Harry blushed and looked down again.

"The second is to reward you, one you may not consider a reward but we will grant it to you anyway, you are the candidate for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, if you refuse we will find another but all of us believe that you will be the best to pull Hogwarts from the mess Dumbledore has created. The second is a way to extend Severus' life." Gordirc said taking over again, although they spoke individually they all seemed to think as one it was rather disconcerting. Harry put aside considering being headmaster in favor of the second topic,

"You know how to extend his life?!" he asked desperately. What he would give to keep Severus alive with him. The founders smiled,

"No, you do now. You channeled all the magic of the elements and your friend's magics and that changed your own magic. Harry you now hold power over your original elements yes, and a weak control over air and earth too, but what you truly gained is the greatest power of all. The power of spirit. Even among the Ander's the power of spirit is the rarest element, only one Ander in every four-thousand is born with this power." Rowena said watching him, Slytherin picked up.

"You would be dead if you didn't have the latent ability to accept this power. And now that you have it you ill extend the lives of those close to you, your friends will not get as great a boost as Severus will because their souls, their spirits are not bound to yours but they will get a small boost. Severus will live as long as you do, unless he doesn't wish to. You cannot go against nature even for your loved ones if they want to die at their predestined times then they shall. But I believe your friends love you far too much to reject this gift, or even to think of rejecting it." He said. Helga smiled,

"You needed even do anything, weather you tell them or not you will feel their souls accept it or reject it." She said, "Do not think you are forcing on them if you do not tell them, unconsciously they will know." She continued lovingly. Harry nodded he felt elation that Severus could stay with him and only a small sense of feat that he would be rejected. Now his thoughts turned to Hogwarts. Did he want to be that responsible this quickly? Would he ever have his own life if he accepted? Harry thought that it really didn't matter Hogwarts was his home just as Snape manor was, he could live with half a year belonging to the world and half a year to his family. Yes he could do that.

"I accept the position as new Headmaster of Hogwarts, must I do anything more?" he said finally feeling suddenly heavy, and sleepy. The founders fused into one as his sight grew blurry again,

"No Harry all you need to do is open your eyes." They said together and he was falling.

oOo

Severus Snape had refused to move from his spot guarding Harry until his young lover awoke. He needed Harry to wake up. Harry was his anchor and he never knew how much he needed the young man until he no longer had him. It had been two weeks and Severus was getting antsy, would he ever see those green eyes open again? Today though, today was different. All of Hogwarts felt different, happier, and lighter. Today everyone was waiting with him; including Ms. Wesley who after making quite a lot of noise had calmed down and accepted the whole story though she still refused to stand near Tom. Madam Pomphry stood poised to scan Harry and make sure that he was well before allowing him to do anything else. Harry stirred noiselessly shifting slightly, then turning and opening those brilliant eyes searching for one person out of the crowd, his eyes met Severus' and the older man felt a small tug in the back of his mind.

"Will you stay with me?" it wasn't really spoken, nor was it a real voice just a touch. Yet it was Harry and Severus trusted his Harry with his whole being.

"Yes." He whispered aloud and Harry sighed with a happy smile, submitting to the med-witch's scans. She nodded satisfied and stepped back,

"You and your children are fine Harry, but should you ever do anything so reckless again I will personally see that you are kept in a locked room." She said and Severus' head practically did a 360.

"Children?" he whispered looking at Harry in amazement. The younger man looked back, no one had told him?

"Twins." Harry replied with a smile, surprising them. Severus looked about ready to explode then sighed taking a deep breath,

"Your alive and their alive and as long as I live you will never have the opportunity to do anything so stupid again." He swore pushing through the group and giving Harry a tender kiss.

"I know, I know Severus besides how much trouble can I get into as headmaster?" he asked sneakily. They all looked and that smile and exchanged nervous glances before laughing and enjoying the pure joy of the moment.

~Fin~

An: There will be an epilogue, prelude to the sequel with the childes. The last two chapters were supposed to happen over a few more chapters than two but hey I like the way it turned out. –Nods- I think I am most satisfied, considering that this was my first multichapter fanfic that I actually completed with a decent plot. I hoped you all enjoyed this story and to those reading from I know there are more than 8 people watching this story hell its on 80 fave lists and five of those people have left me reviews so drop me a comment? Even if its just 'that was awesome' or hell 'that sucked' as much as I like the long reviews I like knowing that people liked it enough to commet.


	28. Chapter 27 Epilogue 1

(SEVERE FLUFF WARNING =D)

Harry looked around the room smiling. He and Severus had been hard pressed to wait to make their bond official but Ms. Wesley, in a fit of tears at 'all her babies were growing up' had insisted that they have a formal wedding. Complete with fancy food and decorations, invitations that he'd painstakingly filled out by hand and a vow that had taken him ages to write. A slight tug by his waist alerted him to the present; Ms. Wesley was making the final adjustments on his 'dress'. The formal dress robes were tailored to his form and fit like a second skin. The top layer was a thin gray lace with a high collar to make the scandalously low cut of the under robe a white-cream silk majesty. White and gray pearls gracing the neck line and sleeves, the lace ended about his mid waist while the silk flowed out in waves. The crisp swish when he walked sent chills down his spine even if the whole ensemble was a little girly for him.

"I still think it should've been orange and black in honor of the day." He remarked earning a playful whack on the head. Ms. Wesley looked at him lovingly,

"Just because you decided to promote the rumors of your spouse's vampirism by wedding him on Halloween doesn't mean I'll let you make the whole event a disaster. You look magnificent dear." She said fondly handing him the over coat that mad him feel less self conscious of the feminine appearance of the robes. The over coat was a typical dress robe made of a semi sheer gold fabric, it would remain open and train behind him somewhat but it did mute the femininity a tad for which he was grateful. Though even he had to admit, the overall effect was stunning. His hands came to rest at the small bump of his stomach, Az had given him some helpful tips on what to expect. Harry was grateful for his supportive family now more than ever, especially since Anders apparently only carried for six months meaning he'd have his first carpet crawler in a little more than four months.

"Harry you look spectacular." said a male voice from the doorway. Tom stood there looking healthier than ever and positively beaming. Harry smiled at his uncle, it had taken him and immense amount of courage to ask the older man to stand in place of the father Harry no longer had. The expression on Tom's face when he did ask was worth it though; it was like a weight had been lifted for him. For both of them really, Tom was forgiven by the people who mattered most. Plus the rest of the wizarding world when the story came out in the news papers, the current minister of magic was promptly sacked and after a grueling interview Tom was elected to be the new minister. It was a surprise to everyone, that they forgave him so quickly that is. There was no denying that his uncle was born for politics. Harry himself was glad both as a family member and as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, after all now there would be a good relationship between the school and the ministry.

"Thanks Uncle, you don't think it looks to girly?" He replied spinning in front of the mirror watching with pleasure as his once untamable hair fluttered silkily around his face. Tom watched him with a smile and shook his head,

"On anyone but you it might Harry but I think that you look perfect." He said sharing a pleased smile with Ms. Wesley, who had gotten over her fear of him when Dumbledore's shell was placed in a maximum security ward at the magical hospital just incase he did recover. And the fact that he'd promoted Arthur to his well deserved post of 'Muggle Magical Mishaps Manager' had helped sway her alliance. Tom extended his arm with a bow,

"Shall we go?" he said regally making Harry and Ms. Wesley laugh.

"Yes, yes. We'd best do this right, for Ms. Wesley. After all after this she has the fiasco with Ron, Draco and Az to attend to." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Augh don't remind me dear. They have the kelikan's to bother since their forgoing a traditional wedding. I think that we have to watch out that Hermione and Naji don't elope rather than deal with their own wedding." She replied muttering about young people jumping in to fast. Harry chuckled perhaps it was a bit perverse for them all to get married within a month of each other but none of them wanted to wait. Harry stood nervously shifting from foot to foot while waiting in the side room for the music to start.

"Harry why so nervous? This is only the formal part you and Severus are already bond in your hearts." Tom asked looking at his nephew.

"I know but it's just so final this way, not that I mind I just worry. Plus the press and everyone is going to be in there, the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts ever marring his old potions professor is a scandal in itself." Harry replied flinching slightly as the music started up. Tom extended his arm again with a calm smile,

"Just look at Severus nobody else is here, just you and Severus. That's what I had to do when I married Avi and her whole family was staring disdainfully at me. Remind me, I'll tell you the story later." He whispered as the doors swung open. His words had the desired effect, calming Harry down. Once he caught sight of his mate everything else did indeed seem to fade away. Severus was standing at the end of the isle Draco standing just behind him, they would formally adopt the blonde later in the evening too. However Harry couldn't think of anything but how happy his mate seemed, and handsome. Severus got to wear standard dress robes though at Harry's request they were not his standard black but a deep emerald green. The man positively shown with delight, a wide smile making his whole face look younger and his hair had been rid of the oils it acquired during tedious hours of brewing potions making it look shiny and soft. Their link was practically tangible with the love that they exuded and Harry barely even noticed the priest talking until he said something about vows. They had agreed to write their own, he had spent hours laboring over how to express what he wanted to without going into the night. The end result he thought was as close to perfect as it was going to get. Severus was to say his vows first however and Harry waited with a mixture of hope and anticipation. The potion's master looked into his lovers eyes and began;

"Harry Potter, I admit when we were brought together it was not under the most ideal circumstances. However our presence here today gives light to hope that even those who met under questionable means have a chance at true happiness. You are my light, and you are my strength. You are my hope, you are my lover. Harry Potter I take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Severus finished looking slightly embarrassed and slightly proud. Harry was unabashed by his misty eyes and began his own vow with a smile;

"Severus Snape explaining why I love you is like explaining how water tastes... completely impossible. Many others would say that you are a harsh soul and question my sanity for this union. I however know that there is softness beneath your hard shell, I know the man not the mask and I swear to keep and cherish that gift. Severus Snape, I take you, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love. In the presence of our family, our friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He finished looking shyly at his partner. Severus merely smiled, his eyes alight and they exchanged rings. Severus pulled his magnificent spouse to him whispering,

"I love you, brat." Before pulling him into a passionate kiss, everyone erupted into applause. Hermione was leaning on Naji bawling helplessly, Draco was smiling at Ron and Az from his spot. Ms. Wesley was crying too and patting a honking Hagrid on the back. The rest of the Wesley clan, namely the twins, were whistling and cheering. Harry laughed and waved to them all and retired to a side room, to change and go to the reception area. He was going to get his mate to dance with him no matter what. Severus followed him to the changing area with a goofy smile on his face.

"This is the single happiest day of my life I think Sev." Harry whispered looking up at his mate's face, twining his arms around his neck.

"M'dear Harry I agree. Although when the little one is born I have a feeling we'll repeat the sentiment." He murmured circling his arms around Harry's waist.

"True," he said and then with a sneaky smile looked back up at him, "I hope you know that I plan to double the Wesley's at least." He purred ignoring his mates choked snort, "After all Ander's live a long time, and you my love are going to live with me so why need we stop?" he teased and Severus gave him an indulgent smile.

"We'll see how you feel after you've carried and birthed our first monsters. Twins, honestly." He replied and Harry had to laugh indulging in the loving air. Yes, this was definitely the happiest moment of his life.

A.N: Dear me that was so mushy! (heart) Anyway I deiced the epilogue would be each of their weddings, although this one will probably be the longest. And then the prequel to the sequel will be … a secret! –laughs- So there are three more chapters before Engagement Kiss comes to a close. However I've started a new story called (for the moment) Another Day in Potions Class. You'd think since I'm alright at writing I could come up with better titles but that is a skill that I cannot capture. It's a spin off Severitus type story, bah go look at the in story summary err like tomorrow because the chapter I have posted now is atrocious and I need to re-write it. Anyway, Az/Ron/Draco's bonding ceremony is next, and what insanity will the Kelikan's bring? =P Oh and I seriously went and looked up wedding vows for this because I _had_ to use the line in Harry's with the water. –nods-


	29. Chapter 28 Epilogue 2

Az stood outside his uncle's office at the ministry debating whether to enter or not, the ceremony that Ron and the kelikan's were arranging for their wayward son's bonding required that both mates have a family member give them away. While he would've asked Harry to fill that role Draco beat him too it. Not that he begrudged the blonde for enjoying his adopted family but silently whished he'd asked Severus. Sighing he looked at the door again maybe he should just ask Aviva, Tom wasn't blood related to him after all… but the ceremony only required a family member which Tom was. His indecisive moment was cut short when the door opened and Tom looked down at his nephew in confusion.

"Do you need something Az?" he asked politely he was always polite to everyone these days. Keeping on the good side of the public was the key concern of the new minister, after making laws to keep Ander's safe. He'd instigated quite a few so that his family could live without fear, mainly Harry though. Once they discovered that no glamours held over the growing bump in his stomach the twins held to much power to be disguised and they had to expose Harry's heritage or risk the wild rumors of Severus making illegal potions to give him and Harry children. Az hesitated feeling a bit cornered but he made up his mind and met his uncle's eyes.

"I was um wondering if you would um." He looked down this was embarrassing! He was twenty years old for god's sake! He took a deep breath and looked back up,

"Would you stand in place of my family member in my bonding ceremony?" he plowed on ashamed to feel a bush staining his cheeks. The older man looked at his elder nephew startled, running his hands through green hair that resisted all spells and potions to restore the original color.

"I would be honored to be a part of your ceremony Az." He said softly with an honest smile gracing his face. Az smiled back and repressed the urge to dance around happily. Later a week before the ceremony Draco was sitting with Harry discussing his mates the blond veela was anxious about his upcoming ceremony.

"Harry do you think this is going to work?" He asked looking at the Ander.

"You mean the dual mate thing?" Harry replied, despite their similar ages they'd fallen into their father/son roles rather well after the adoption. Although Draco would never admit it he did think of Harry more like a mother than a father figure, supportive and oh so easy to talk to, not that Severus wasn't supportive. Though he was rather difficult to talk to, or loving, Harry was just… Harry. Draco nodded in response finally,

"Ron loves you." He said simply holding his adoptive son in a loose hug, "And he loves Az but he would never want to cause tension between the two of you." He continued feeling Draco stiffen slightly.

"I know. I love Ron too, I'm just worried that one of us will bide for more of Ron's attention. I worry that I won't be good enough." He whispered finally. The young veela was feeling the effects of his own heritage, as a veela he wanted to please Ron above all else and Az could stand in the way of that need or assist but he was unsure which. Harry smiled slightly, he couldn't help feeling that he'd gotten off easy with Severus where his friend had to keep two mates happy.

"Draco Ron would never think you inadequate or not worthy enough. I think you're more worried that you'll fall in love with Az too." He said with a smirk as Draco blushed heavily. The blonde looked away embarrassedly,

"Would it be so bad?" Harry asked looking his adoptive son in the face.

"N…No probably not, but I'm not supposed to love anyone other then my mate. I'm supposed to be devoted to only one person." He whispered looking confused.

"Just because you love the both of them doesn't mean you're any less devoted to Ron. Besides I know that Az has less than pure thoughts about both of you." Harry said with a leer. Draco blushed again and looked at him with a smile,

"Thanks Ry." He said then sighed happily, "A week. November fifteenth I'll be bonded" he whispered humming happily. Harry nodded and hugged his adopted son tightly joining in his joy. The rest of the week was a blur of rehearsals and shopping. Draco refused to wear a dress while Az, blushing like a school girl, agreed when Ron gave him puppy eyes that just couldn't be denied. Finally Harry, Tom, and Mr. Wesley stood in their traditional spots in the ceremony a half circle around Nauru, who it turned out was a Kelikan mystic and thus presided over all bondings of his clan. Because it was never found how Ron had inherited his kelikan powers Nauru had adopted him into his clan, hence his presence. They waited as the ceremony started, Ron coming out of the center door of the round room in which they stood. Az and Draco would be standing behind the other two doors awaiting their parts. Nauru cleared his throat and began speaking, almost immediately Harry was bored. It was very similar to the drawl that preceded a wizarding wedding. Although the lines were obviously different, but right now all Nauru was doing was having Ron repeat an oath of fealty to mates, to keep them safe and loved, all that stuff.

"Call your first, give them your love and mark them as your own." Nauru's voice cut through Harry's musings and he turned back trying to pay attention. He smiled as Ron turned to the doors, his best friend was dressed in traditional wizarding robes with an over robe that his new clan leader had gifted him with when he was adopted in. The redheaded kelikan called out to his first mate, Draco. The blonde emerged looking rather nervous although they had practiced the motions several times the real thing was far more intimidating. Harry positively beamed as his adopted son walked up the isle, form fitted metallic silver robes that matched the blonde's eyes flowed along complementing his natural grace. Draco paused before Ron and this was where the Kelikan tradition deviated from the wizarding tradition.

"Draco Snape would you join my clan, my family, to be cared for all your life, to be treasured and wanted, would you accept my love and my devotion?" Ron asked following the tradition, Draco's silver eyes light up as he replied.

"I accept Ronald Wesley. Will you accept my love, my devotion, and my life?" he said voice lilting slightly as he blushed under Ron's appraising stare.

"I accept Draco Wesley-Strongheart." Ron finished the formal necessities and pulled his first mate closer strong arms wrapped around his waist. Instead of a kiss the Kelikan's sealed their bonds with a bite, one that drew blood. Draco closed his eyes half embarrassed of his body's reaction to the bite; although Hsia had reassured him that it was a normal response there was a lot of passion in those moments. Ron licked away the blood and the wound sealed but the puncture marks were visible and would heal a slightly darker color than the veela's pale skin marking him for all to see. Harry smiled to himself watching Draco bask in his happiness. The blonde moved to flank Ron's left while the redhead repeated the process with Az, the only difference was a line added that Az respect and love Draco as well. Harry admired his brother's dress, a twist on the typical muggle wedding gown, the top was well fitted and lined in a pale blue lace and gray pearls, not that Az was showing off but he'd accumulated a reasonable amount of money in his short life and was determined to show that his family, including the extended Wesley's wouldn't want for money any longer.

"I accept Azar Wesley-Strongheart Blackfighter." Harry had to repress a small chuckle at his brother's long list of surnames. Like Harry himself he would take his dominant mates last name in the wizarding society and for Az the clan name among the Kelikan's but retain and give his Ander name to his mates. Harry had actually liked this arrangement, he no longer felt any connection to the Potter name but liked the connection of the Blackfighter clan so because Severus wasn't an Ander therefore without a clan he took on Harry's clan name among the Anders and Harry was legally known as Harry Snape.

"You've accepted your mate Pup, and they've accepted you. By our laws and our magic you are bound and responsible for each other, good luck younglings." Nauru finished and there was a spike of old magic that settled over the three mates and then faded away leaving them each with a silver ring on their ring fingers. Nauru nodded looking pleased. He would later inform them that the silver indicated they all shared a strong bond and that silver was actually rare among the kelikan's destined for more than one mate. Now all they were interested in was each other and their happiness. The day ended on a happy note and a week later Draco ran to his adoptive father's informing them, with the brightest smile either of them had ever seen on his face, that they were going to be grandparents in nine months.

An: THANK YOU FOR THE LOVING REVIEWS! –super happy- So Next epilogue is Naji/Mione's wedding which I admit may be a bit short since their going to have a boring traditional wedding but we'll see. Then the prequel then I'll start on the sequel! (Anyone got ideas for a title to the sequel? I'm so bad with titles. -.-)


	30. Chapter 29 Epilogue 3

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking at her wedding dress it was a muggle style dress as she and Naji had decided on a muggle wedding. They'd wanted to do a small ceremony and while it wasn't anywhere near as large as Harry's and Severus' it still ended up rather large, courtesy of Ms. Weasley. Though she was glad it had snowed the day before the frost on the stained class church windows looked so beautiful and well romantic. She turned her attention back onto the mirror; her hair had been slicked down and made soft for the event. She couldn't resist running a hand though it but there was a veil in the way now. She was getting antsy waiting for her Father to come get her and giver her away, though her parents had made a bit of a stint over it when she'd announced she was getting married December 3rd to some guy they'd never met. Both were over that now after meeting their polite, handsome son-in-law-to-be despite his green hair.

He'd tried to dye it a natural color for the wedding but like his father's it resisted all attempts. Not that Hermione minded that much, she actually liked the green hair it was different. Made her husband-to-be stand out from everyone else, plus it was just fun to mess with people and try to convince them it was his natural color. Finally her father came to lead her down the isle; everyone was gathered watching with rapt attention. Except for Harry the closer his due date got the less he seemed able to concentrate for long periods of time, unless it was something he was really into then it became impossible to get him away from whatever he was set on. She smiled both her and Naji had agreed on waiting a while to have children of their own but it was fun to watch Harry swell and begin to glow like all expecting 'mothers' did.

She looked back at her husband to be and felt her heart swell. Every part of her sang when they were together, that was her conviction that they were meant to be that they would survive getting married now rather than later; that they could spend the rest of their lives getting to know each others little quirks and kinks. Listening to the priest she waited for her moment to say I do. She looked at Tom, who was beaming with pride for his son and she couldn't help but smile a little that the former Lord Voldemort had been in all their weddings. Aviva was beaming from the seats too, she looked far healthier now and her random mood swings towards the violent had ceased. She was draw back to the priest again when he said the line she'd been waiting to hear.

"Do you Hermione Granger take Naji Riddle to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the shaky old priest asked stoically. She smiled brightly and replied,

"I do." The simple profound act of those two words filled her with an inexplicable joy. Naji looked the same as he swept her into a light but passionate kiss. The rest of the ceremony flew by until the reception, where Severus got his first taste of a muggle wine that he apparently found quite satisfactory. She had nearly died of giggles when he swayed over and started spouting congratulations and such. Harry had rolled his eyes in a gallant attempt to lead his mate away resulted in Severus tripping them both trying to grope his lover's ass. They landed on the couch where the intoxicated spouse proceeded to kiss his younger mate senseless. Naji watched his cousin's antics with a mix of amusement and conflict over whether or not to help him out. Harry however ended the dilemma by pushing Severus off him with a stern look and leaving him on the couch to chat animatedly with Tom.

"Congratulations Naji and Hermione." He said walking over to them with a bemused smile. They returned the smiles;

"Thanks Harry. I do believe you should keep Severus away from wine in the future." Naji said with a teasing grin,

"I told him muggle alcohol was stronger than he presumed." Harry said ruefully glancing back and his husband for a moment, "Anyway your coming to the Christmas party at the manor right?" he asked looking back at them with begging eyes.

"Of course we are Harry, wouldn't miss it for the world." Hermione said with a grin and gave him a gentle hug. All in all it had been a wonderful year, she thought that night with a teasing smile at Naji who was pouting because her attention wasn't totally on him. With a smile she kissed him on the nose.

"Welcome to the beginning love." He whispered with a smile.

**December 24****th**** 1998**

Harry looked up at the tree with a happy smile; this was their first Christmas all as a family. No worries besides cooking dinner right, which was Severus' forte. Harry took the moment of quiet before everyone started to arrive to make sure all the presents were under the tree and securely wrapped. He'd taken many a painstaking hour picking out presents for every member of his new family and couldn't wait to see their faces. He'd sent Ron, Draco and Az out on a few errands before the party because he knew Ron for one would've forgotten someone to get presents for and he needed the solitude of the manor to decorate. The trio was staying with Harry and Severus until they found a good house and jobs nearby, Ron had already started in his Aurora training despite the obvious lack of dark wizard lords at the moment. Harry didn't mind in fact he delighted in having them their and had spent the previous day's going over nursery plans with Draco and having a good time arguing over colors and toys. He looked up as said trio came in each with a few presents in their arms and red faces from the cold.

"It's snowing." Draco expressed happily shaking the white flakes of his dark green winter hat. Harry smile and collected the presents from them waddling slightly. He was approaching his fifth month of six and was noticing the changes more than ever. Severus came in followed by Naji and Hermione who added their gifts to the growing pile. Aviva and Tom were the last to arrive flashing in with guilty smiles. Harry chose not to point out that the last two buttons on Tom's button down shirt were buttoned wrong. They all sat at the table and enjoyed Severus' home cooked meal. A whole turkey, ham, stuffing, vegetables, candied yams, everything was absolutely perfect.

"So Harry when are you going to start the upheaval of Hogwarts?" Tom asked curiously. The younger man grinned and placed a protective hand on his stomach.

"Next September after the twins have been born." He replied with a smile at Severus. Draco danced anxiously in his seat ever the impatient teenager,

"Can we open presents yet?" he asked with a grin eliciting laughs from everyone else. Harry nodded and they moved into the sitting room admiring his perfectly decorated tree. Draco took it upon himself to distribute presents and seated himself on the floor looking at all the labels. He could've just sorted magically but this was far more fun. After everyone had a present they started at Harry and opened them one by one. Harry's first present was from Draco, Az and Ron's names were included but they had gifts for Harry and Sev that would get opened later, who grinned shamelessly when Harry smirked at him. Harry removed the wrapping excruciatingly slowly until Draco groaned and glared at him. Laughing he gave in and childishly ripped off the remaining wrapping paper. Inside was a detailed ledger with gold trimmed pages. The ledger had room for names, classes, notes, a very detailed and animated calendar it was a very useful tool for the new headmaster of Hogwarts. The ledger also had two accompanying quills one spelled that so whatever he wrote was only visible to him and the other so it was only visible to those whose names he wrote above the passage. Harry smiled at his adoptive son; it was an excellent and thoughtful gift. Severus was next also holding a gift from Draco, wrapped in gaudy red and gold wrapping paper. The potions master glared at the present and made a face before tearing into the present. His present contained several rare potion ingredients plus a picture of a solid gold cauldron that Draco explained he'd had sent to the manor separately because it weighted a ton and to avoid contamination they wouldn't let him cast a lightening spell on it so it should arrive within the week.

There was also a smaller box wrapped in purple paper that had a note saying 'Open in private' that Severus put to the side with a wary look at the blonde. Ron and Az opened their presents next, also from Draco; each of them received a pendant with a brilliant gem in the center, emerald for Ron and a ruby for Az, which sang of protection spells and love. Draco blushed when Az gave him a spontaneous hug. Hermione and Naji opened their gifts from Draco; Hermione received several spelled bookmarks that would mark both the page she left off at and any other pages she told to it and what information they held. Naji had also received a box of potion ingredients plus a set of robes made especially for potions, they were spelled to resist all ingredients and satins as well as mild fire. They thanked the veela with bright smiles. Tom and Aviva had a single gift from the veela and his mates as none of them really knew what to get the new Minister and his wife. They unwrapped the paper to find a ledger similar to Harry's and two sets of matching formal robes for those pretentious parties. They smiled and thanked Draco for the thoughtful gifts.

Next Harry spelled all of his gifts to their respective recipients, Severus opening his first. The stoic man had to relinquish a soft chuckle at the '#1 Dad' Sweatshirt that was perched on top of a few rare potion journals one of which Harry had painstakingly translated from parseltongue. Severus gave his mate a grateful kiss and smiled as he pulled on the sweatshirt. Draco, Ron and Az opened theirs next, Harry had debated for a while getting them all something that matched but had eventually decided against it. For Draco he'd gotten him a '#1 son' sweatshirt and a key, he smiled when the blonde looked at him confused.

"It's for the new room conjoining with yours, an entirely new nursery completely furnished." He explained watching Draco's face light up. The blonde jumped up and gave him a hug and then returned to settle between Ron and Az with a content grin. For Ron he'd gotten some dragon hide chaps and a wand sheath that would go below his robes; auror equipment. The redhead smiled gratefully. Az received a gift card to his favorite muggle clothing store and a beautifully designed set of robes. The brothers shared a smile and moved along. Hermione and Naji opening their gifts next both receiving a few books, one that stood out was a book on parenting with a note stuck to the cover 'If you ever get to it.' Naji chuckled while Hermione glared good-naturedly. Tom and Aviva received a family portrait of everyone present and wand sheathes similar to the one Ron received. They abandoned the organized progression; Harry opened his remaining presents receiving matching sets of baby clothes from Hermione and Naji, and books on parenting and business from Tom and Aviva. Severus got a few more potion ingredients from Naji and Tom both with unique goodies. The trio got some baby supplies too from Naji and Hermione while Ron got a certified invite to a specialty training session courtesy of Tom. Everyone looked satisfied with their gifts and gathered the more private ones to be opened on the actual day.

That night Harry lay beside Severus who was massaging circles on his lover's stomach. Harry basked in the simple feeling of love that emanated of his mate.

"In a month Love your going to be a father." He whispered with something similar to awe in his voice. Severus smiled sitting up to kiss just above Harry's navel.

"So will you m'dear." He replied with a smirk. Harry laughed,

"No," he corrected, "In a month I will be a mother." He continued with a laugh.

An. I don't think I'm ever writing a Christmas scene with this many people ever again. =P Btw I didn't mean that weddings in general were boring just that there's only so much description I can go into before I get bored of writing about it. I don't think I'm going to do a big wedding scene again anytime soon either. And I threw in the date there to give some perspective; I decided to go along with Harry's presumed birth date sometime around 1980 so when the twins start their first year the story will be in the year 2010. The Prequel will most likely be up later today and I don't think it'll be to long just the birth of the twins and maybe Draco's childe I'm not sure. =P I have the first chapter of the sequel written so once we finish this monster off I'll post that.

Ps: Someone asked me who's the submissive in the Draco/Ron/Az tirade and the answer is…Az. XD Az is submissive to Ron like Draco, but Az isn't submissive to Draco where Draco is somewhat submissive to Az. I'm sure I'll find a reason to write a smut scene for that in the sequel if only because I want to write the smut. =P

(Oh mai FF .net changed didn't it…)


	31. Chapter 30 THE END

February 14th 1999

"I will not condone to this young man! Not in your condition." One irate potion's master said watching his younger lover scowl.

"Merlin Sev I'm pregnant not dying!" Harry said scowling viscously. Severus Snape looked at his husband with agitation.

"You're a little over due and you know it. We're not going to risk you having birth in some random bathroom." He shot back eyes softening with concern.

"I still think you just don't want to go out for valentines day. The great former Professor Snape cannot bear to be seen on such a frivolous holiday." The green eyed boy muttered glaring at his lover. Severus chuckled slightly and gave Harry a hug.

"It would ruin my reputation." He agreed, and Harry eventually gave in once his spouse promised to make him cupcakes. While waiting Harry rubbed his stomach peacefully daydreaming that his twins would be born on Valentines Day that would irk Severus so much. He was so into the daydream that he almost thought the wet feeling on his leg was part of it until he snapped out of it looking hastily around for Severus.

-Sev! My water broke. – He called through the link as the first contractions began. Severus dashed in followed closely by Draco who had begun his healer training little more than a month ago. They transfigured the chair he was in to a more comfortable bed and Severus held his hand.

"Don't worry Harry we called Madam Pomphry, Draco's only making sure nothing happens until she gets here." Severus assured him with a small glance of apology towards Draco. Harry winced as the contractions got stronger. Madam Pomphry appeared and everything began to happen in a blur. Harry was propped up to occupied with his coming children to be mortified when she settled between his legs. He breathed evenly the way she'd made him practice and pushed when told to aside from that he mostly tuned out. Not long after the contractions began Az and Ron popped in, and a little while longer Madam Pomphry lifted up one of the twins with a smile. Draco took the little one and cast a quick cleaning spell and wrapping him up in a white blanket. The baby's eyes were blue like all newborns but they were almost a blue-green. There was also a fluff of black hair on his little head. Harry smiled at the little baby kissing his son's forehead and smiling at Severus,

"Raveal Drake Snape." He whispered patting his son's head and giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. Draco smiled, and after a few moments madam Pomphry handed Draco Harry's little girl. Harry knew the moment he looked at her that she was going to be spoiled rotten by her father. Her eyes such a dark blue that he was sure they would be black. She also sported a few black curls. Severus who held Rave, the little boy had already fallen asleep, came closer smiling at his lover and little girl.

"Vera Ethelinda Snape." He whispered and handed Raveal back to Harry. The twins opened their eyes and stared at each other before yawning. Harry smiled and looked up at Severus.

"I love you." He whispered. Severus smiled and returned the sentiment to him and each twin. Madam Pomphry hated to interrupt;

"Sorry Hun but I do have to interrupt for a moment." She said with an apologetic smile, "Your little girl, Vera she has a lightning bolt birthmark on her hip." Harry's hand unconsciously went to touch the scar that he no longer had. Instead he maneuvered the sleeping twins to unwrap Vera's blanket and looked at the mark. It was slightly darker than her skin and stood out on the left side of her hip. He sighed; he and Severus would pull through whatever the twins dished out.

"We'll pull through love. Knowing our luck she'll take after you." Severus teased with a smile. Harry retuned the smile and looked at his children with a sense of accomplishment. Yes they were in for an adventure.

A/n: THERE DONE! =P this was going to be a longer birth scene but I'm lazeh so um yeah. Go check out the first chapter of the Sequel The Next Generation. =D

PS: I'm not telling you too much bout the Ron/Draco/Az tirade I will include a few smut scenes but I will tell you that Draco's childe is Ron's and Az's potential children are Ron's there will be no cross breeding between Az and Draco, I'll


End file.
